Playing hard to get
by Nikki Mears
Summary: This was a challenge thrown at me on another site.Helena is a straight widow who visits LA on her mother's behalf. Mrs Peabody had an appointment with Bette Porter but for some reason couldn't make it so she sends her daughter instead. When Bette and Helena meet there's an instant attraction. Curious yet? just read :)


Chapter 1

Peggy : Helena dear you really should meet this Bette Porter, she's the brightest and smartest woman I've ever talked to. She 's so passionate about her art and so dedicated to her beliefs. I seldom have ….

Helena : all right all right mummie I already know . You make it sound like she's a saint. I should definitely meet her then, where can I find this heavenly creature of yours?

Peggy : she works at CAC I guess you should meet her over there.

Helena : all right I'll go and see her right away. Your blabbing about her all the time kind of intrigued me. See you later mummie.

Helena left for CAC but stopped on the way over there because she needed a cup of tea. She stopped at what seemed a very nice place called The Planet. When she entered and walked up to the counter she heard a woman call out a name that rang some bells.

Alice : hey Bette we're over here, come sit with us.

Bette : be right there Al

Helena looked at the woman next to her, a tall and very stunning brunette. They called her Bette could it be … ? No that would be a coincidence.

Helena : Bette ? ….. as in Bette Porter?

Bette (turning towards the ravishing woman next to her) : yes that's me and you are ?

Helena : I'm sorry I'm Helena …. Helena Peabody, nice to meet you as she reached her hand.

Bette : Peabody as in Peggy Peabody?

Helena : yes I'm her daughter.

Bette : nice to meeting you too I didn't know Peggy had a daughter, she never spoke about you.

Helena : I'm not surprised about that as my mother and I aren't on best terms.

Bette : oh I'm sorry I didn't know, Peggy seems a nice lady to me.

Helena : Yes she always is to strangers. I was on my way to see you actually what a coincidence to meet you over here though.

Bette : Oh it's not quite a coincidence I have breakfast here every morning as my sister owns the place. But you were on your way to see me, to what do I owe the pleasure?

Helena : well I don't know if mummie told you but I'm in charge of the Peabody Foundation now and she told me you contacted her for a grant for your gallery?

Bette : uh yes but it's not my Gallery actually , it's the gallery I'm a curator for.

Helena : oh ok whatever, would you mind showing me?

Bette : no of course not, I'll just take my breakfast and we can go if you want to?

Helena : no please just enjoy your breakfast, I might have some as well.

Bette : oh ok why don't you join us. Me and my friends meet here every day for breakfast, I'm quite sure they won't mind your company.

Helena : I don't want to intrude.

Bette : oh you're not, come join me as she walked over to the table were the gang was already seated.

Bette : good morning every one , this is Helena Peabody, daughter of Peggy.

Gang : hi Helena, nice to meet you.

Bette : Helena this funny blonde over here is my best friend Alice, don't mind her too much cuz she has a big mouth

Alice : hey thanks Porter, I love you too as she shook Helena's hand

Bette : the boyish brunette over there who's not quite awake is our own little Yoda named Shane.

Shane : hi

Bette : and the blonde over here is Tina, she's my partner

Tina : hey Helena nice to meet you.

Helena : nice to meet you all as she took a seat next to Bette.

Tina : so Helena I can hear you have an accent you're not an American are you?

Helena : in fact I am but I spend most of my life in England where I was in boarding schools during my youth. And after High school I went to Oxford and met this guy who became my husband later so I stayed over there.

Bette : oh and you came all the way from England just to have a look at CAC, wow I'm impressed

Helena (laughing) : oh no no Bette, I'm living in the States for quite some time now, in fact I have an apartment in New York where the Foundation is seated.

Bette : oh ok, so your husband has a job over here as well?

Helena ( suddenly getting a sad look in her eyes) : no he isn't he died of cancer a year ago. I live there on my own with my two children Wilson and Jun Ying.

Bette : I'm sorry I didn't mean to …

Helena : t's all right Bette you couldn't have known.

Tina : how old are your children Helena? Bette and I have a one year old daughter Angelica.

Helena : Wilson is six and Jun Ying my adopted Chinese daughter is seven, they're both adorable.

Tina : how cute, did you bring them?

Helena ; oh no they are both staying with my mother during this trip. They need to go to school and besides I'm here for business and that's pretty boring to them

Tina : yeah I'll bet it is.

Bette : ok girls I've got to go, duty calls as she got up and gave Tina a kiss on the cheek. Helena are you coming with me now or are you staying a little longer?

Helena : no no I'll go with you. Bye everyone it was nice meeting you.

Gang : bye

Both Bette and Helena left the Planet on their way to their cars not knowing that all eyes were set on them.

Alice : now that Helena is one hot woman mmm hmmm

Shane : Al forget it, you heard the woman she's straight, she has been married for christ sake.

Alice : yeah and every girl 's straight until they're not remember.

Tina : I wonder what she needs Bette for though?

Alice : now TK do I hear a little jealousy ?

Tina : oh I don't know Alice, you know very well Bette and I aren't that close no more lately

Alice : yeah what's up with that? When did that all happen?

Tina : I just don't know Al. I thought the birth of Angelica would change everything between Bette and me but I have a feeling she's drifting further and further away from me. She's working late hours again, barely has eyes for me and when she gets home the only thing she's interested in is Angelca.

Shane (who hadn't said anything until now) : yeah but she adores her daughter.

Tina : that's true Shane, I never said she didn't. Angelica means the world to her, but it's just us we changed a lot since our former break up. I just don't know…..

Shane ; maybe you guys should go on a trip together. Get away from everything for a few days.

Tina : I would love to but there's Angelica and Bette's to busy to take time off from work

Shane : don't worry about Angelica, I would love to have her for a couple of days.

Alice : yeah so would I, I would be honoured if my earth daughter could spend a few days with me.

Shane : yeah the poor child, she would starve if she has to stay with you. You're barely home

Alice : hey hey speak for yourself ok. I am home most of the time.

Shane : oh yeah between hanging out at the Planet and spending your evening at the radio station or what?

Tina : hey guys cut t out ok. Let's just enjoy our breakfast and besides you don't have to quarrel about who's keeping Angelica, it's not going to happen ok. Bette won't have time for it.

Shane : than make her take time off Tina. You really need to work this out between the two of you.

In the meawhile Bette and Helena had arrived at Bette's office. She quickly explained things about the working of CAC to Helena before she would show her around.

Bette : James can you get us some coffee please oh and hold all my calls ok, I'm in a meeting.

James : sure boss.

Helena : I'm really impressed, this Gallery is a lot bigger than I thought, as she gave Bette an innocent smile.

Bette : what gave you the impression CAC was only a small gallery?

Helena : I don't know, I think it's the way mommie referred to it. She's always talking about your little gallery.

Bette : hahahaha I get it, she's still impressed this little gallery got Provocations after all.

Helena : yes she couldn't stop talking about how you convinced her to give that show to you. You're quite an impressive woman Bette.

Bette (blushing) oh no I'm not I'm just very driven Helena. When I want something I go for it alll the way and I won't stop before I have it as she locked eyes with Helena

Bette (thinking) dang this is one beautiful woman and she has the most remarkable green eyes I've ever seen. I really would like to get to know you Helena Peabody as she let her eyes trail over Helena's body.

Inner voice : oh stop it Porter you know you won't stand a chance, this woman is straight remember and definitely still grieving the death of her husband.

Bette (thinking) : oh shut up. Tina was straight too remember and I have her in my bed for eight years now, don't I.

Inner voice : yeah but look where that relationship is going? Can you remember when you both last made love?

Bette : euhm …. I ….

Inner voice : yeah already thought so. It has been months ago. You should take a decision woman where you want to take this relationship. You're working late hours just to avoid her. Make your decision woman. Or you make and effort and get this relation back on track again or you decide to split up. You're waistng valuable time here.

Helena (getting a little uncomfortable by Bette's stare) : hmm Bette are you all right?

Bette : oh I'm sorry I got distracted. Come on let me show you around.

Helena : are you sure you have time for me? I should have called first I'm sorry. I'll come back another day if you want me to.

Bette : Helena it's ok I have time for you. It's just …. Oh never mind come on let's go as she got up and walked over to the door.

Helena got up as well and followed Bette wondering what happened earlier. She had noticed the sad look in Bette's eyes and she knew this woman was also in pain. She recognized the signs as she was very familiar with them herself. She still wasn't over Christopher's death even it was already a year ago. I really need to socialize again, she thought, and maybe I can become friends with Bette. She's very intriguing and I have a feeling we have a lot in common. Beside the fact she's a lesbian and you're not an inner voice told her.

Helena (thinking) Yes but I'm not a homophobic, am I ? so I can easily become friends with her, can't I. I never knew being a lesbian is a desease, she won't turn me into one would she?

She concentrated on Bette's voice again and listened to everything she told her about the gallery. The further they got , the more she got impressed by this smart woman and she definitely wanted to get to know her better. She understood very well now why her mother was so smitten by Bette. After Bette had showed her the entire gallery they ended up in her office again.

Bette : so what do you think?

Helena : well I'm quite impressed, really. I never would have thought I would come across such fine art over here. You really do a good job Bette.

Bette : thanks Helena, I try to. Art is my life you know, I've always been intrigued by it, even since I was a little kid. So I guess I can have my hopes up in getting this grant from Peabody Foundation?

Helena : mmm I still have to think about that, but I won't take any more of your valuable time. What do you say if we meet each other tonight and have dinner together ? We can talk things through , you can even bring your partner Tina if you want to?

Bette : oh that's fine by me but bringing Tina is not a good idea. She's not as fond about the arts as I am. Unfortunately she doesn't understand my passion sometimes so I guess I will be coming on my own if you don't mind?

Helena : of course not, let's say 7 pm in the lobby? I'm staying at the Hilton.

Bette : ok I'll meet you there at seven.

Helena : all right see you later than, have a nice day Bette and thanks a lot for the tour.

Bette : it was my pleasure Helena, see you later bye.

Chapter 2

 **Previous**

Bette : so what do you think?

Helena : well I'm quite impressed, really. I never would have thought I would come across such fine art over here. You really do a good job Bette.

Bette : thanks Helena, I try to. Art is my life you know, I've always been intrigued by it, even since I was a little kid. So I guess I can have my hopes up in getting this grant from Peabody Foundation?

Helena : mmm I still have to think about that, but I won't take any more of your valuable time. What do you say if we meet each other tonight and have dinner together ? We can talk things through , you can even bring your partner Tina if you want to?

Bette : oh that's fine by me but bringing Tina is not a good idea. She's not as fond about the arts as I am. Unfortunately she doesn't understand my passion sometimes so I guess I will be coming on my own if you don't mind?

Helena : of course not, let's say 7 pm in the lobby? I'm staying at the Hilton.

Bette : ok I'll meet you there at seven.

Helena : all right see you later than, have a nice day Bette and thanks a lot for the tour.

Bette : it was my pleasure Helena, see you later bye.

 **Present time**

After Helena left her office Bette couldn't concentrate on her job for a while. She was really intrigued by this woman and was actually looking forward to spending the evening with her. Her relationship with Tina was going down the hill lately and she really needed to take a decision any time soon. The only problem was Angelica since the adoption was still not final.

Bette (thinking) : how am I going to explain this to Tina though? Oh well I'll just call her and tell her the truth. I'm just having a dinner meeting nothing more nothing less as she took her cell phone and dialled Tina's number.

 **Back at the Planet**

Tina and Alice were still at the Planet while Shane had already left for her job. Angelica was starting to get fussy so it was about time for Tina to leave and put her baby to bed again. At that moment her cell phone rang, looking at the caller ID she softly smiled.

Tina : hey Bette what's up?

Bette : hey Tina I was wondering if you already went to the grocery store?

Tina : no I'm still at the Planet with Alice but I'm about to leave now. Why ? is there something you would like me to make for dinner?

Bette : no I just wanted to let you know I won't make it for dinner, I have a dinner meeting tonight and won't be home until late.

Tina : oh …. And since when did you know that huh? Did you plan on waiting until the last minute to tell me about your plans? I really don't know what is going on with you lately Bette

Bette : Tina I didn't know until half an hour ago that I was going to have that dinner meeting. I'm sorry ok.

Tina : so who is it with ? Franklin? The board? I really need to have a word with them about them changing plans all the time…

Bette : Tina cut it out ok. It has nothing to do with Franklin or the board. I'm meeting Helena Peabody. We have some business to discuss.

Tina : Helena Peabody? You mean the woman we met this afternoon? What business do you have to discuss with her?

Bette : I'll tell you later when I get home ok. See you tonight bye Tina

Tina : but Bette …. Bette ? damn you Bette why are you doing this?

Alice : is something wrong Tina? I'm sorry I don't want to intrude but I overheard your conversation. I guess she's coming home late again isn't she?

Tina (sadly) : yes she is. She's meeting that woman Helena Peabody for dinner tonight. She said they had some business to discuss. I just don't know Al, what's wrong with us lately?

Alice : have you already tried talking to her about it Tina? I mean do you even try to communicate in this relationship?

Tina : Al you know how Bette feels about talking about herself and our relationship. I haven't even tried.

Alice : you should T you have a right to know what's wrong. All of us noticed you two aren't happy campers lately. Do something about it before it's too late T.

Tina : I know Al, I know…. Well I'm going home and put Angelica to bed. I guess I see you later?

Alice : yes sure. Bye Tina, by my little Angel.

As soon as Tina and Angelica left Alice put some money on the table and left for her car.

Alice (thinking) : I have to know what's up with Porter. This is so not her to act like a total bastard, something must be very wrong between those two.

A few minutes later Alice arrived at the CAC and on her way to Bette's office.

Alice : hey James is she in?

James : hey Alice, yes she is but I don't know if she can see you now, she's rather busy today.

Alice : oh she will have to make time for me, she has some explaining to do.

Alice knocked on the door of Bette's office and opened before she even got an answer.

Bette : Alice what are you doing here ? I don't have time to socialize, I have a show in a couple of weeks.

Alice : Is that what it's all about? Is that why you're such an ass?

Bette : what do you mean? Alice I really don't have time for your games.

Alice : well Porter make time then and start explaining to me why you're staying away from your wife and daughter lately? Tina is suffering you know, what the hell is wrong with you?

Bette (sighing) : I don't know Alice. I'm such a mess lately. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

Alice : Bette what's up? I'm your best friend you can talk to me.

Bette : sure and the next thing I know it's all over West Hollywood.

Alice : ouch Porter that hurts

Bette : I'm sorry Al I shouldn't have said that, please forgive me.

Alice : you're lucky I love you so much Bette, so now what's wrong with you?

Bette : you're really not going to give up are you?

Alice : nope, not before I know what the hell is going on between my two best friends.

Bette : I don't know where to begin Alice. I'm so confused and at the same time so lost.

Alice : what are you confused about ?

Bette : about my love for Tina. I'm afraid I'm no longer in love with her Al.

Alice : what ? how did that happen? I mean you were so happy when she gave you Angelica and now you're telling me you no longer love her? The woman you once called the love of your life? The woman you couldn't live without anymore?

Bette : I didn't say I no longer love her, I will always love her. I'm just ... oh never mind...

Alice : Bette talk to me...

Bette : Alice I'm sorry I can't first of all I have to figure this one out myself and second I really don't have time for all this right now. I know you mean well and you're a good friend to both Tina and me but ... I'm sorry I ...

Alice : it's ok I understand but know this : whenever you need a friend to talk to you know where to find me ok?

Bette : yes Al, thank you as she hugged her.

Alice hugged her back and left the office while Bette concentrated on her work again. Before she knew it the evening had fallen over the city and it was time for her to get changed. She went into the bathroom that was connected to her office, showered and changed into the extra power suit she kept in there for exceptionally occasions like this. She got ready in no time and was on her way to Helena's hotel. Once arrived over there she went to the reception and told the clerk to let Helena Peabody know she had arrived.

Receptionist : Mss Peabody is in suite 3333 and she's expecting you, it's on the 33'rd floor

Bette : thank you, good evening.

Bette took the elevator to the 33rd floor and looked for room 3333, as she turned the corner she already noticed Helena standing in the hall waiting for her.

Helena : hello Bette glad you made it

Bette : hey Helena wow nice suite you have here.

Helena : yes it sure is nice but come on in and have a seat, can I serve you something to drink? I ordered some nice Chardonnay do you like a glass?.

Bette : yes sure that's ok.

Helena : I hope you don't mind if we dine in my room, I just don't like leaving the children with strangers.

Bette : no of course not, I completely understand I wouldn't leave Angelica with strangers either.

Helena : thank you for understanding, shall we have a look at the menu? As she handed a menu card to Bette

They both had a look at the menus and a while later Helena ordered their food.

Helena : why didn't you bring your partner, it wouldn't have been a problem

Bette : first of all we have Angelica to take care of and second Tina isn't interested in Art nor the job I'm doing so I didn't even bother asking her.

Helena : oh I'm sorry. My husband loved art as much as I did, that's one of the passions we both shared.

Bette (noticing the sad look again) : you really miss him don't you?

Helena : yes I do. He really was a good man and father to the kids. We shared so much together until he got ill.

Bette : I'm very sorry for your loss. I know what it means to loose someone you really loved. I recently lost my father. He also had cancer and I took him in my home to take care of him.

Helena : than you really know what it means to deal with this disease. I felt so helpless to see him laying there, at the end he was nothing more but a vegetable. I couldn't take it no more but I promissed him I wouldn't send him to a hospital.

Bette : yes I know what you mean, it were hard times. I was so lucky I had my sister to share those times with me.

Helena : your sister ? what about your partner?

Bette : euhm Tina and I weren't at good terms at that time, we weren't even livng together but I guess the illness of my father kinda brought us back together cause towards the end she showed up and supported me

Helena : oh I'm sorry I had no clue...

Bette : it's ok you couldn't have known besides my father never accepted the fact that I'm a lesbian and he never accepted Tina as my life partner. Only one of his last days he asked her to take good care of me but I don't even think he knew who he was talking to.

Helena : that must have been hard for the both of you. So you did get back together eventually?

Bette : yes we did Tina was expecting our baby girl at that time and after my father passed away she asked if she could come back home and I was glad she did.

Helena : that's great but why do I sense some sadness?

Before Bette couldn't even answer there was a knock on the door, Helena went to open it and room service brought in their meals. They placed everything on the table and then quickly left leaving both women to enjoy their dinner.

Helena : come and lets sit at the table. You want some more wine?

Bette : yes but just a little bit, I don't want to drink and drive.

Helena poured another glass of wine as they started eating their dinner.

Bette : to answer you're other question yes I am a little sad cause things are changing between me and Tina again. Our relationship has never been the same after our break up.

Helena : I'm sorry to hear about all that but what happened ?

Bette : that's a long story I don't even know where to start but I guess it al is my fault. I was the one that cheated on Tina which lead to our break up of course. Who was I to think she would forgive me and just move on as if it never happened. Oh I don't know why I even tell you all this, we barely know each other but in a way I feel good being around you.

Helena (blushing) : thank you but I don't want to push you though.

Bette : you're not Helena I want to tell you what happened, I need to talk about all this to someone and maybe talking to a complete stranger might be a good thing.

Helena : in that case I'm listening

Bette : Well Tina and I were together for over 7 years and we finally wanted a baby. We went on the search for a donor, did the insemination and Tina got pregnant right away. It was one of the most happiest days of my life when I got home from work and found that pregnancy test on my plate. We were expecting a baby boy but something went terribly wrong and when I showed up at the doctor's office Tina had already left, she lost the baby and of course she was devastated about that and so was I. I rushed home to be with her but after the miscarriage everything started going wrong between us. We just grew apart and then there was this one woman I was suddenly very attracted to, I did everything possible not to give into her seducing me but I couldn't. I wanted to feel something again, I don't know I can't even explain Helena.

Helena : it's ok Bette I understand sometimes these things happen, you can't explain why but they happen in the best relationships I guess as she stared into the fireplace...

Bette : do you mean ... I mean did you cheat too?

Helena : oh no I didn't but my husband cheated on me more than once even though he claimed he loved me very much and never wanted to leave me but that's another story. We're not talking about me right now... so please go on, that is if you want to of course...

Bette : where was I? I don't have to tell you we separated after my cheating on her and it was pretty ugly at first. Then after a while I found out she was pregnant of Angelica and I did everything I could to get back together with her cause I really wanted to be a part of that baby's life. Finally to make a long story short we did get back together but we were never the same again. Tina changed a lot after she gave birth to Angelica, she had a cesarian and she's ashamed about her scar. I can't touch her no more,, she doesn't want me to see her naked and I can't even remember the last time we made love. I just ... oh I don't know anymore...

Helena put her hand on Bette's and rubbed it which made Bette shiver and she quickly with drew her hand from under Helena's

Helena : I'm so sorry you have to go through such a rough time. Have you tried talking to her about how you feel?

Bette : no not really talking was never our strongest point. We did some councelling but I couldn't open up to that man so I just quit going. But I guess I need to talk to her one of these days cause my feelings towards her have changed lately.

Helena : what do you mean?

Bette : I still love her and I guess I will always love her but I'm not in love with her anymore...

Helena : are you thinking of breaking up again?

Bette(a bit taken aback by Helena's question) : I don't know Helena, I really don't know what to do for the best. And there is of course Angelica, I really don't want to loose her .

Helena : I'm pretty sure you won't loose her Bette, she's your daughter too

Bette : yes but not on paper yet. The adoption isn't final yet.

They kept talking to each other as if they knew each other all their lifes. Bette never felt so comfortable talking about herself and her problems as she felt with Helena. It was already very late when she finally left the hotel to go home. When she arrived there she tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake Tina up but she barely opened the front door when the light in the living room was turned on.

Tina : where the hell have you been? Do you even know what time it is?

TBC

Chapter 3Previously

Helena : are you thinking of breaking up again?

Bette(a bit taken aback by Helena's question) : I don't know Helena, I really don't know what to do for the best. And there is of course Angelica, I really don't want to loose her .

Helena : I'm pretty sure you won't loose her Bette, she's your daughter too

Bette : yes but not on paper yet. The adoption isn't final yet.

They kept talking to each other as if they knew each other all their lives. Bette never felt so comfortable talking about herself and her problems as she felt with Helena. It was already very late when she finally left the hotel to go home. When she arrived there she tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake Tina up but she barely opened the front door when the light in the living room was turned on.

Tina : where the hell have you been? Do you even know what time it is?

Now

Bette : I'm sorry T but we lost track of time. We got to talk about Art and we completely forgot about everything. I'm really sorry... I

Tina : and you expect me to believe you have been talking about Art until 3 am in the morning? Who do you think I am huh? I'm sure you're cheating on me again!

Bette : Tina for christ sake I am NOT cheating on you! Besides the woman is straight and just lost her husband. But I guess you'll never trust me again, no matter what I do or say so I don't see the use of this conversation. I'm tired, I'm going to bed.

Bette walked past Tina towards her bedroom...

Tina : wait a minute ... where do you think you're going?

Bette (looking at Tina with questioning eyes) : to my bedroom where else would I go?

Tina : oh no you aren't you are so not sleeping in my bed, not after tonight ... the guestroom is that way, you can go sleep there!

Bette : what ? are you fucking crazy - Bette shouted - I am so not going to sleep in the guestroom, this is my house and I sleep in my bed. Now you're welcome to lay in the bed with me but if you can't do that YOU go sleep in the guestroom. Good night as she walked into the master bedroom leaving a speechless Tina behind.

Tina clenched her teeth, turned around and went inside the guestroom there was no way on earth she could sleep with Bette tonight not until she knew what really happened between her and that British woman. It was so hard on her to ever trust Bette again especially now their relationship was getting worse day after day.

The next morning Bette had already left for work when Tina entered the kitchen finding Bette's note.

 **Tee,**

 **Left for work early, still have a lot to do. Don't wait up for me will be home late for sure.**

 **PS : sorry about last night**

 **Bette**

Tina (thinking) : sure this is what you're good at Porter running away from conversations and confrontations. But I'm not letting you get away with this, not again.

She went into the nursery to check on Angie, who was playing in her bed. She quickly changed and dressed the baby, went into the kitchen again to prepare breakfast for the both of them.

Over at CAC Bette was working on the upcoming show when she finally remembered she and Helena never spoke about the grant. She quickly took her cell phone and dialled Helena's number.

Helena : Helena Peabody

Bette : hey Helena it's Bette ... Bette Porter.

Helena : oh hey Bette how can I help you? Did you get home safely last night?

Bette : yes I got there safely, thank you for asking. I wanted to thank you for a wonderful evening. It really felt good to be able to talk to someone who completely understands you.

Helena : yes that's true I had a wonderful evening as well.

Bette : but we never got to talk about the grant you were going to give to CAC. Do you have some time later today we could get together to discuss things?

Helena : Oh no I'm really sorry Bette but I'm packing, I got a phone call this morning my daughter is sick and I have to get back to NY as soon as possible, I'm leaving for the airport in half an hour.

Bette : oh... I hope your daughter's condition isn't that bad?

Helena : I don't know, the nanny thinks it might just be the flu but I want to be with her as soon as possible. I hope you'll understand Bette ?

Bette : of course I do Helena, I have a daughter myself remember. Make sure she gets the best treatment.

Helena : I sure will don't you worry about that.

Bette : ok talk to you soon Helena; bye

Helena : all right, bye ... oh Bette?

Bette : yes?

Helena : I'll call you as soon as I can ok, maybe you can fly to NY and we can discuss this grant if you want?

Bette : oh really? Yes that sounds good to me. I'm looking forward to your call. Take care of you and your kids, oh and say hi to your mother when you see her.

Helena : I sure will. Bye Bette, talk to you soon.

Bette : bye

She closed her cell and all of a sudden she felt kinda sad Helena was already leaving town that soon. She couldn't explain but talking to this woman last night made her feel even better than all sessions at Dan Foxworth's office had ever made her feel. Why was it she opened up so easily to this woman? Why was it she trust her, after all she is a complete stranger but somehow there was something about this Helena that made her feel comfortable almost immediately. She was really looking forward to go to New York and meet her again, she felt Helena and her had something in common and they could become real good friends.

Bette (thinking) : but how the hell am I going to explain to Tina I'll be leaving for New York pretty soon again? She'll never believe me I'm only going there to discuss business, not after last night. Damn I need to do something about this situation.

Bette's IV : maybe it's time you finally talk to Tina and set things straight. You saw her reaction last night, she doesn't trust you, she thinks you're cheating on her again! Tell her how you feel, she deserves the truth for christ sake !

Bette : don't you think I know that ? it's not that easy you know, what if she threatens to keep Angie away from me? You know that would kill me, you know I can't be seperated from my daughter. I fought so hard to have her in my live, I just can't give up on her now.

Bette's IV : I know that but the way things are going isn't right either. What if Tina get's real mad and leaves you once again? Have you already thought about that?

Bette : I hope she won't leave, she just can't...

Bette's IV : well now you're being selfish, aren't you? You don't want Tina to leave because you can't risk loosing your daughter but what about Tina's feelings? What about your relationship? Are you only going to stay with her because you're afraid to loose Angelica ? That's not fair Bette, she deserves better this.

Bette : I know ... ok ... I know. I know I need to do something but I just don't know what...

Bette's IV : oh come on you sure now what to do ... communication Porter, the only sollution to every problem. Go home early for a change and talk to your girlfriend about the situation instead of hiding yourself in this office every night using the upcoming show as an excuse.

Bette : I'm not using the show as an excuse, I really have a lot to do...

Bette's IV : yes ok but you can't even squeeze in one early night to talk to Tina? What's the harm in that?

Bette : I guess you're right. Ok I'll talk to her... but not tonight...

Bette's IV : grrrrr sometimes you can be so god damn stubborn, I could kick your ass but ok it's your life, do as you want to do, I'm not even gonna interfere no more...

Bette : good I don't need you anyway...

She tried to concentrate on the upcoming show again but couldn't get the conversation with her inner voice out of her head. Maybe she's right maybe I should go home early and try to explain things to Tina.. She gathered her belongings and left the office.

Bette : James will you take my messages, I won't be back this afternoon, I have an important business to do.

James : sure boss no problem see you tomorrow.

Bette : good night James.

She got in her car and drove home wrapped in deep thoughts about what she was going to say to Tina. When she got home she saw Tina's car in the driveway and knew she would be home.

Bette (thinking) : ok Porter here you go.

Bette : hello I'm home... Tina? ... Tee are you there?

Tina : yes I'm here in the backyard. What are you doing home so early I thought I wouldn't see you before tomorrow.

Bette : I came home early because we need to talk

Tina ; oh now you want to talk huh? Who says I'm in the mood for talking today?

Bette : Tina please I'm trying ok, can you at least give me a break

Tina : ok you're right, I'm being childish I'm sorry. What is it you want to talk about?

Bette : I want to talk about us ... about last night.

Tina : ok go ahead I'm listening.

Bette : first of all you have to believe me when I tell you nothing happened between me and Helena Peabody. We just had a business dinner together and we kinda got off the subject when we started talking about art and stuff. We found out we had a lot in common what art is concerned and you know very well how I can get when we hit that subject.

Tina (smiling faintly) : oh yes I know that very well... but that doesn't mean...

Bette : Tina please I beg you to believe me nothing else happened, we just talked. I know it's hard for you to believe me after what happened between me and Candace but I promissed you back then it would never happen again and I intend to stick to that promise.

Tina : yes that's what you said but Bette you can't say you didn't give me any reason to think other wise. You're always home way after midnight lately, you're never there for us anymore. When was the last time we did something as a family? I would love to believe you but my trust in you has been broken and you hurt me so much it takes time to get over that I hope you realise that?

Bette : I know Tina but you don't make it easy on me either and you know that too.

Tina : what do you mean by that?

Bette : Tina why did you come back to me after my father died?

Tina : I ... um... I came back to you because I wanted us to have another chance, I just ... I...

Bette : did you come back to me because you still loved me Tee or did you just want a roof over your head for you and the baby?

Tina (getting angry) : djeezes Bette how can you even think that of me ? Do you really think I'm that cruel?

Bette : I don't know Tina you tell me. Why haven't we been intimate since Angelica is born? Why can't I touch you? Why are you always laying at the other end of the bed and cringe when I want to put my arms around you? I don't understand Tina...

Tina (looking at her feet) : I don't know Bette everything changed after you cheated on me. I know we had our moment together after the ultrasound but all I could ever think about afterwards is you and that other woman. I'm trying to forget about it Bette but I can't... It's so hard...

Bette : I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back the clock but I just can't and I tried my best to make things right again but Tina I can't do it no more. I feel a lot has changed between us and we're just living next to each other. I wanted us to be a family again but I feel we're drifting further and further apart from each other. I don't know... I just don't know...

Tina : I'm sorry too, it's not that I don't love you anymore Bette but so much has changed between us. I just can't be intimate with you anymore at the moment, I just need to learn how to trust you again and that will take time, lots of time I realise that now more than ever...

Bette : so what do you think we should do?

Tina : I don't know, I have been thinking a lot lately and I know we can't go on the way we're doing right now. We're making ourselves miserable and we're disapointing our friends. I think ... I don't know ...maybe we just need to take a break from each other until we both figure out what it is we want.

Bette : Is that what you really want? and what about Angelica?

Tina : what do you mean what about Angelica, she stays with me of course.

Bette (getting tears in her eyes) : Tina no... no please don't take her away from me, I beg you please not again... falling on her knees in front of Tina

Tina (taking Bette's face in her hands) : who says I'm going to keep her away from you? She's our daughter you get to see her too.

Bette : I will?

Tina : of course you will, we just have to work out a schedule that fits the both of us how does that sound?

Bette (drying her tears) : that sounds good to me. I'll have a look at my agenda to see how we can arrange all this.

Tina : ok that's good but I suggest she stays with me until after the show, is that ok? I suspect you to be too busy to keep her anyway right?

Bette : yes but... where are you going to go? I mean you don't have to leave right away. Stay as long as you need so you can look for a nice place to stay. I don't want you to stay in some cheap motel or something with our daughter.

Tina : thanks and don't worry I won't do that.

Bette : I'll ask James to start looking for some appartments in this neighbourhood if that's ok ?

Tina : sure but please keep in mind I will have to be able to pay the rent.

Bette : don't worry about that, I'll give you anything you need.

Tina : Bette I can't do that, not again.

Bette : I want to Tina, I need to know that you and our daughter live in a decent place. I'll take care of it I promise.

Tina : thanks again Bette ... and Bette..

Bette : yes?

Tina : I'm sorry I really am, I wished things would have gone differently between us.

Bette : I'm sorry too Tina but the most important thing is we were able to talk about it. I just hope we can stay friends for our daughter's sake.

Tina : we will Bette, you will always be my friend and soulmate, we just don't work out as a couple.

Bette : Tee if I hadn't cheated on you do you think things would've gone different between us?

Tina : I don't know Bette, you cheating on me made things worse between us but I guess we would've broken up eventually, we weren't exactly the perfect couple.

Bette : no I know and the problem was we never could talk to each other. We both kept our emotions and thoughts for ourselves and didn't realise we were pushing each other away. I'm really glad I came home early to talk to you Tina, I never wanted to hurt you the past couple of weeks. I'm really sorry if I did.

Tina : I know you didn't mean to hurt you Bette, it's not all your fault I should've given you more credit. I'm sorry I didn't believe you last night.

Bette : so am I but I understand how you must have felt.

They both talked some more over dinner and had never felt this relaxed about sharing their feelings towards one another. Later on that night they both went to bed and slept in each other arms for the very last time. The next day Bette went to CAC and asked James to start looking for apartments in the neighbourhood of Bette's house. While Bette kept working on her upcoming spring show Tina met with Alice at the Planet.

Alice : hey Tee hey my lil' Boo, how are you girls?

Tina : hey Al we're fine considering the circumstances.

Alice : the circumstances? Did something happen?

Tina : Bette and I talked last night and ...

Alice : that's about time, I hope you both worked everything out between the two of you

Tina : well um we didn't work things out the way you want to hear I'm afraid

Alice : What does that mean?

Tina : Bette and I are breaking up

TBC

Chapter 4

Previously

They both talked some more over dinner and had never felt this relaxed about sharing their feelings towards one another. Later on that night they both went to bed and slept in each other arms for the very last time. The next day Bette went to CAC and asked James to start looking for appartments in the neighbourhood of Bette's house. While Bette kept working on her upcoming spring show Tina met with Alice at the Planet.

Alice : hey Tee hey my lil' Boo, how are you girls?

Tina : hey Al we're fine considering the circumstances.

Alice : the circumstances? Did something happen?

Tina : Bette and I talked last night and ...

Alice : that's about time, I hope you both worked everything out between the two of you

Tina : well um we didn't work things out the way you want to hear I'm afraid

Alice : What does that mean?

Tina : Bette and I are breaking up

Now

Alice : wait wait wait you're what?

Tina : Angie and me are going to live in our own place again. Al you noticed as well as everybody else that things weren't going well between Bette and me. We were drifting apart day after day.

Alice : yeah but that's because Porter is such a workaholic...

Tina : it isn't all Bette's fault Alice. I kinda made life hard on her as well, but anyway we agreed to live apart from each other and ...

Alice : but where are you gonna go? And what a bout Angie?

Tina : We're gonna check out some apartments in the neighbourhood, I'm not going out of town if that's what you mean. We both are going to work out a schedule for keeping Angie...

Alice (flabbergasted) : wow ... I don't know what to say... I mean you girls actually talked and arranged all that without jumping at each other's throats?

Tina : yes we did. What's the point of making each others' life miserable when things don't work out between us anymore. We have a child together and we have to think about her future, a future with both of her parents in it.

Alice : Tina I really don't know what to say, I'm really sorry you girls are breaking up again but I guess it's for the best and I'm glad you're both able to stay friends this time.

Tina : yes so are we.

Alice : does Kit know yet,

Tina : no I don't think so or Bette should have told her this morning when she passed to pick up her coffee but I doubt it. So please Al can you keep this for yourself and let us inform the rest of the gang?

Alice : I won't ..

Tina looked at Alice very seriously

Alice : what? I really won't I promise ok?

Tina ; ok thanks

At that moment Tina's cell rang, when she looked at the ID she noticed it was Bette calling.

Tina : hey Bette what's up?

Bette : Tina hey ... what are you doing at the moment? I mean where are you?

Tina : I'm at the Planet why?

Bette : James found a nice house a block away from where I live and I already called the realtor, he can meet us there in half an hour if that's ok with you?

Tina (hesitating) : euhm ... sure give me the address I'll be there

Bette : ok it's West 34th Street, you know where that is?

Tina : yeah I know it what's the number?

Bette : oh yeah sorry euhm ... oh here it is, it's number 317

Tina : ok I meet you there bye

Bette : bye

As Tina hung up her cell Alice noticed the sad look in her eyes and she took T's hand in hers.

Alice : Tina are you ok? What happened?

Tina : yeah ... yeah I'm fine. It's only djeez she really can't wait to have me out of the house fast enough

Alice : what do you mean?

Tina : that was Bette ... James found a house in the neighbourhood and she already made an appointment to go and have a look at it

Alice : what? Already? Dang she indeed moves fast...

Tina : all that makes me doubt again Alice, do you think she has been cheating on me again?

Alice : who Porter? No I don't think so Tina, I'm sure she learned her lesson last time. I don't know what's going on with her lately, she seems so different...

Tina : you noticed it too?

Alice : yeah she seems so distracted I don't know, maybe she's just stressed about the show, you know how she gets right before a show...

Tina : yeah I know but this time I think there's more going than just the show but I don't have time to analyse it now, I have to go she's waiting for me. You know what you promissed right?

Alice : yeah yeah as she made the my lips are sealed sign.

Both girls hugged and Tina left the Planet on her way to meet Bette at the given address. When she got there she already saw Bette and a man waiting for her.

Bette : hey Tina glad you could make it, this is mister Johnson

Tina : hey Bette, hello Mr Johnson, I'm Tina Kennard

Mr Johnson : Hello Mss Kennard, nice to meet you, so are you both ready to have a look inside? This is really a nice house especially for a family with little kids as yourself.

Bette : sure let's go and have a look, come on Tee

Tina nodded and followed both Bette and Mr Johnson, her legs feeling kinda heavy all of a sudden as she knew this was going to be a new change in her life. The realtor showed them around the house and it looked really nice, it was completely child proofed, which got Bette very excited of course. Tina just looked around without saying much, she couldn't understand why it all had to go so fast.

Mr Johnson : this was it ladies, what do you think?

Bette : this sure is a nice place and the best thing is we don't need to do much about it, just have it a little cleaned and she can move in right away.

Mr Johnson : so I gather you're considering to take it?

Bette : oh yes definitely I'm ...

Tina : can I think about this? I mean do I need to take a decision right away? We haven't even talked about the rent and stuff, what's the price I need to pay for this house?

Mr Johnson : euhm I'm sorry I already got that cleared out with Mss Porter, I thought it was all settled...

Bette : yes Tee you don't have to worry about that, that's all settled like the man said.

Tina : well can I decide about that since I'm the one living here? I need to know what the price is to see whether I can afford to pay the rent or not. I like the house don't get me wrong but why the rush? Why take the first one we see?

Mr Johnson euhm ladies if you'll excuse me I have another appointment, here's my card Mss Kennard, call me if you have any further questions. I leave you both to it, just close the door behind you ok. Good afternoon both of you.

He couldn't get out the door fast enough as he knew these women were going to have a huge discussion about things. Obviously the blonde had no idea what the brunette was up to and he could understand how she must feel right now but he really didn't feel to get in the middle of this mess.

Tina : Bette what's wrong with you? Why do you want me to leave our house that soon? Are you seeing someone else?

Bette : god Tee is that all you can think about? Of course I'm not seeing someone else, I just thought this was what you wanted too and this house is a real opportunity. It's nice, it's close to my place, close to Angie's school so what else do you want more?

Tina : what I want Bette is for you to let me take a decision for a change. I need to know whether I can rent this place, I need to decide whether I want to live here not you ! That's what's wrong with me Bette. All my life everyone is making decisions for me, let me take them for once in my life okay!

Bette : ok ok no need to get upset. I'm sorry I got a little carried away because I hadn't expected this place to be so neat. Don't you like it at all Tina?

Tina : yes I like it Bette and it's a great place for Angie, I just wished ... tears begon rolling over her face as she couldn't get the words out no more.

Bette went up to her and took her face into her hands looking into Tina's sad eyes.

Bette : Tee what's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?

Tina : I know I said we needed a break but I never expected you to go through with it this fast. It feels as if you can't have me out of your life soon enough Bette and that hurts.

Bette : I don't want you out of my life Tina and the fact I looked for a place near mine says enough doesn't it? It's just ... I don't know ... why stay under the same roof any longer ? We both know we're making each other unhappy. I know the longer you stay with me the more difficult it will get to move out and I will continue upsetting you because I work long hours and won't be home as much as you want me too. Tina we have tried and it didn't work out, we just have to move on with our lives without us being lovers.

Tina : I know we tried it's just... Oh well I guess you're right so please can you tell me how much the rent is ? I need to know if I can afford it.

Bette : you don't have to Tina I'll take care of it.

Tina : no Bette I don't want to be dependant on you so just tell me how much, please !

Bette : ok it's about 1100 dollars

Tina : 1100 dollars? Djeez Bette what are you thinking I can never pay that much you know that..

Bette : that's why I said let me take care of it.

Tina : I can't Bette, I want to take care of my own life and our daughter's. I'm sorry as much as I like the place I can't afford it so either you call Mr Johnson or I will to let him now this place is not an option.

Bette : but Tina ...

Tina : no Bette !

Bette : Tee listen to me what if you let me pay half of the rent would that help you?

Tina : yeah that would help me but I still would have to relay on you and I don't want that. What if you meet someone new or me? How are we gong to explain you paying half of my rent?

Bette : Tee that's none of their business if it ever comes to that. I take care of my daughter and my former partner they will just have to accept it. We will not be the first couple where one parent is paying childsupport to the other one, come on now.

Tina was getting too tired of trying to make Bette change her mind, she knew once Bette had taken a decision there was no going back on it so she just gave in.

Tina: yes I guess you're right... ok let's go to Mr Johnson and get this thing settled than.

Bette : are you sure ? I mean do you really like the house?

Tina : yes Bette I really like it honestly and like you said the location is great.

Bette got closer to Tina and gave her a hug.

Bette : it will all work out fine you'll see. It will be hard in the beginning for both of us but we will make it and don't think I won't miss you and Angie cause I know I will but the idea of having you girls near by makes it a little better. Now come on let's get out of here. Where's Angie by the way?

Tina : she's still at the Planet I left her with Alice.

Bette : with Alice ? Does that mean... ?

Tina : yes I told her, you know you can't hide anything from her

Bette : but Tee... you know she can't keep her mouth shut! I'm pretty sure everybody knows by now!

Tina : no I don't think so Bette she promissed me she wouldn't tell anyone.

Bette : and you believe that? Come on Tina you know Alice can't live up to that.

Tina : Bette please stop ok and give her the benefit of the doubt for once. Let's go and get our daughter, I want to go home ... I mean to your place and lay down for a while I have a headache or are you going back to the office?

Bette : no I told James I wouldn't be in for the rest of the day. You go get our daughter and we'll meet at home so you can rest for a while. Don't bother about dinner I will order us something for tonight, you just take all the rest you need ok?

Tina : yes thank you as she got into her car and left to pick Angie up.

When she entered the Planet a waitress told her Angie was in Kit's office taking a nap. She quickly went over there and found working at her desk while Angie was sleeping on the couch.

Kit : hey baby girl, you're back. The little one was very tired all of a sudden so I put her down for a while.

Tina : thanks Kit you're the best.

Kit : are you ok girl, you look so ... I dunno tired?

Tina : yeah I'm fine...

Kit : are you sure? I mean I don't want to impose but you can talk to me if you want.

Tina : it's Bette... she

Kit : OMG what has my sister done now ? Has she been behaving bad again? I really need to talk to that woman.

Tina : no Kit it's ok, it's just ... we decided to break up again, we..

Kit : what? When did that all happen? I mean I know you two were not always seeing eye to eye but I never thought... djeez girl I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now?

Tina : we decided it was better to go our own ways again cause we seem not to work out as a couple anymore, all we do is hurt each other. We went to look at a house nearby this afternoon and Bette went to the realtor now to sign the lease,

Kit : wow you're moving out already?

Tina : it's not my choice Kit, I could've waited a little longer but it seems Bette can't get us out of the house soon enough and that kinda hurts.

Kit : but why would she want that, I don't get it. I mean she's kicking her daughter out as a figure of speech ! I definitely need to talk to her.

Tina : no Kit please stay out of it, it's ok I guess it's for the best to just move on with our lives and besides the house is only a block away, she can come and see Angie whenever she wants to. I'm not gonna keep Angie away from her.

Kit : well I'm glad you at least stay friends and don't have an ugly break like most couples do.

Tina : we have a child together and she doesn't have to be the victim of her parents mistakes.

Kit : yes that's true. Well baby girl you're welcome here whenever you want and if you need a sitter don't forget auntie Kit ok.

Tina : thanks Kit I really appreciate that.

Kit walked up to Tina and gave her a big hug just as Angie woke up.

Angie : mamma mamma.

Tina : hey pumpkin yes mamma is back. Did you have a good nap on auntie Kit's couch?

Angie : uh hum. We going to momma B?

Tina : yes baby momma B is home waiting for us, come on give your auntie Kit a big hug and then we're going home.

She said goodbye to Kit and left for home, when she got there she noticed Bette's car on the driveway. She went inside the house, handed Angie to Bette and went straight to the bedroom to lay down for a while.

The night of the Spring show.

Today was the day Bette's latest show would open for the public, she already got at work pretty early to have one last check on everything before the doors would open.

James : relax Boss everything is fine, you know this show will be a success as much as all the others.

Bette : thanks James but you know me I'm always this nervous . Well everything looks good so I guess I quickly go home and change.

James : Ok boss see you in a little while and remember relax it will be fine !

Bette : I know I know...

She arrived at CAC again half an hour before the doors would open. There were already quite some people waiting at the entrance and when she got out of her car she spotted Alice, Shane and Dana.

Bette : hey girls what are you doing here so early?

Shane : ask Alice, she wanted to be here this early so she could be one of the first to get in.

Alice : well it's my job ok. I want to be in there before the big crowd arrives so I can have a good look around and get enough material for my article.

Bette : are you gonna do an article about the show?

Alice : yes LA Magazine asked me to write something about the famous Bette Porter Spring show.

Bette : thanks Al but it's not my show

Alice : I know but you're the one who put everything together didn't you?

Bette : yes, well don't stand there any longer you girls can come with me

Shane : cool, you get your chance to see everything before anyone gets in Al.

Alice : yes thanks Bette I really appreciate it.

Bette : that's ok Alice, come on let's go.

Some time later the doors opened and Bette was surrounded by the guest who wanted to congratulate her on a job well done. While she was talking to the city mayer she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Peggy : well hello Bette dear you did a marvelous job again

Bette : hello Peggy, thank you that means a lot coming from you.

All of a sudden she noticed a certain person she knew and had been thinking of a lot lately and all of a sudden a wide smile covered her face.

Bette : Helena ... what are you doing here? I never expected to see you here any time soon.

Helena : hello Bette. You can blame my mother for that, she pratically forced me to join her and visit this show.

Peggy : oh come one Helena you were eager enough to come with me otherwise you wouldn't have been asking me to give you a full report about the show at my return.

Helena (blushing) : yes mother you're right. You really did a nice job Bette, congratulations.

Bette (blushing) : thank you Helena. Have you seen everything yet or do you want me to guide you around?

Helena : that would be nice thank you. Are you coming mother?

Peggy : no you go ahead, I see someone I'd like to talk to. See you in a little while

Bette : it's really nice to see you again. How have you been doing? How have you been doing? Is your daughter better now?

Helena : I'm fine thank you and yes Jun Ying is her old self again, thank you for asking. How are you? Isn't your partner here today or couldn't you get a babysitter?

Bette : no Tina isn't here today, as a matter of fact we are no longer together.

Helena : really? What happened?

Bette (thinking) you that's what happened. Why do I feel so weird and like a teenager in love when I'm around you?

Bette : what didn't happen. We just don't work out as a couple no more. Don't get me wrong I still care a lot for Tina and in a way I still love her but not in the way you should love someone to be in a relationship with that person.

Helena : yes I understand. I hope the break up wasn't ugly?

Bette : no it was a mutual decision and she doesn't live that far from my place, so I can see my daughter whenever I want to.

Helena : that's great. I'm sorry you two split up but I'm happy to hear the baby won't be a victim of al this.

Bette : oh no she even likes the fact she has two houses now. You should meet her she's so cute.

Helena : I bet she is, I would love to meet her one day.

While both women were talking to each other someone wasn't missing one bit of their interaction together. Some time later Bette was standing in a corner by herself overlooking everything when someone walked up to her.

Peggy : hello darling

Bette (startled) : oh hey Peggy I didn't hear you.

Peggy : I guess not, where were you?

Bette : I'm sorry I was in deep thoughts

Peggy : yes I noticed that, care to share?

Bette (looking at Peggy) : euhm .. no it's not that important.

Peggy : are you sure ? I have a feeling your thoughts have something to do with my daughter.

Bette : what? What do you mean?

Peggy : come on Bette I noticed the way you're looking at her. You like her don't you? As a matter of fact you find her very attractive and I bet you wanna fuck her?

Bette (shocked) : gosh Peggy I'm definitely not thinking such a thing

Peggy : what that she's attractive or that you wanna fuck her?

Bette : she is a very attractive woman I 'm not denying that and she's a warm person as well but I'm definitely not thinking about fucking her. Djeez Peggy how could you even bring it up?

Peggy : Bette I noticed the way you looked at her when she came in, your eyes were all over her body.

Bette : so what that doesn't mean I want to jump her bones right away. Like I said I find her very attractive and I like her very much but that's as far as it goes.

Peggy : yes for now...

Bette : Peggy your daughter is straight and I'm sure she's not interested in a relationship with another woman, if she is already interested in any relatinship. From what she told me she's still morning about the loss of her husband.

Peggy : she's straight all right but as I recall she won't be the first straight girl you'd turn gay isn't it? And what that sucker of a husband is concerned she'd better get over him soon cause he isn't worth all her tears.

Bette : if you're referring to Tina I didn't turn her gay

Peggy : oh no... I've been told otherwise, wasn't she with a man when she met you.

Bette : so what? That doesn't mean I turned her gay does it? She fell in love with me and I happened to be a woman so...

Peggy : all right all right. But let me tell you one thing my dear Bette no matter what your plans are with my daughter don't you dare hurt her you hear me? She has been hurt enough in her life and I don't want her to go through any of that again !

Bette : Peggy don't you worry I won't hurt her and besides we just got to know each other. There's nothing that even shows we could end up in a relationship together.

Peggy : stranger things have happened my dear as she left a speechless Bette and mingled in the crowd again.

Shane : hey what was that all about ? Are you ok?

Bette : gosh Shane did you hear all that?

Shane : yes I'm sorry I was standing over there finishing my phonecall when I heard that woman talk to you that way. What is she talking about? Are you involved with her daughter?

Bette : god no I'm not, but that's the way Peggy is , she's always so straight forward.

Shane : ok but why the hell is she telling you not to hurt her daughter than?

Bette : she thinks I'm after her daughter that's all

Shane : and ?

Bette : what and?

Shane : are you?

Bette : oh Shane I don't know, I mean I must admit I like her and she' s very attractive and she's been on my mind a lot lately but she's not gay Shane...

Shane : that hasn't stopped you before has it?

Bette : djeez are you gonna...

Shane : shttt shtt it's ok don't get all defensive. I don't mean anything with it. Are you interested in that woman ? I mean romantically interested?

Bette : I don't know Shane ... I guess ... yes I guess I am...

 **Chapter 5**

Previously

Bette : she thinks I'm after her daughter that's all

Shane : and ?

Bette : what and?

Shane : are you?

Bette : oh Shane I don't know, I mean I must admit I like her and she' s very attractive and she's been on my mind a lot lately but she's not gay Shane...

Shane : that hasn't stopped you before has it?

Bette : djeez are you gonna...

Shane : shttt shtt it's ok don't get all defensive. I don't mean anything with it. Are you interested in that woman ? I mean romantically interested?

Bette : I don't know Shane ... I guess ... yes I guess I am...

Now

Shane : well my dear friend I guess you're having a problem. What are you planning to do about it?

Bette : what can I do? She's not gay so I guess I'll just have to get over this crush I'm having on her. It's so weird Shane I feel like a teenager who has a crush on her teacher.

Shane (laughing) : so you're having butterflies and goosebumps all over huh?

Bette (looking at Shane shocked) : it's not funny Shane

Shane : I'm sorry Bette but you're so cute right now. I haven't seen you like this since you first met Tina.

Bette : yes but the difference is she at least left me a hint she was interested in me. In Helena's case it's all a lost cause, I know there will be nothing more but friendship between us.

Shane : well that's a start right? Just take it from there Bette and you'll figure it out where it will take you.

Bette : yes but i'm not you Shane,

Shane (almost spits her drink out) : huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Bette : oh I'm sorry I didn't want to insult you I just want to say that I'm not that confident when it comes to straight girls, I'm not familiar with the situation.

Shane : oh ... hmm yeah you're right

Bette : I could use some good advise on how you do it?

Shane : that's very simple my dear Bette just go with the flow - walking away as she saw Helena coming their way – oh by the way she's coming over to you so good luck buddy.

Helena : hey Bette it's a wonderful night isn't it?

Bette : yes it sure is, we had a lot of people and it seems like there were also a lot of potential buyers.

Helena : yes I heard, that's great congratulations Bette.

Bette (blushing) well thank you Helena.

Helena : I have to call it quits for tonight, mommy wants to go back to the hotel. I quickly came over to wish you a good night and I hope to see you soon

Bette(disappointed) : oh you're leaving already, I'd hoped to be able to talk to you some more

Helena : yes well you know mummy when she wants something you have no other choice;

Bette : Helena?

Helena : yes?

Bette : when are you leaving? I mean is there a chance we can have dinner tomorrow night?

Helena : I would love to Bette but our plane is leaving around five pm tomorrow so I guess I'll have to take a raincheck on that one

Bette : yes I guess we have no other choice. Have a safe flight home Helena. Hope to see you soon. Bye

Helena : bye Bette

Both women hugged and Helena walked away. Bette suddenly felt very sad knowing she wouldn't see Helena for quite a while. She was already breaking her head trying to find a way to meet her in the near future but she couldn't think of anything which made her even more sad.

The next day Bette had been pretty busy processing all the orders and in the mean time having meetings with possible new artists. Since a few months now the CAC was working together with CU and the Chancelor had asked her if she could send some of her finest artists over for a possible exhibition at CAC. She was just taking a break when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Bette : James I told you I didn't want to see anyone right now, I'm busy ...

Helena : Hello Bette are you too busy for me?

James : I'm sorry boss I couldn't stop her

Bette : Hey Helena, no of course not. It's ok James you can leave now.

Smiling at Helena she continued

Bette : what brings you over here?

Helena : I felt so bad I couldn't accept your invitation for dinner tonight so I decided to come and see you and offer you lunch. I hope you haven't eaten yet cause I really stuffed this basket.

Bette now spotting the basket in Helena's hand didn't quite know how to react and just stood there speechless

Helena : Bette are you ok?

Bette : huh? Oh yes I'm sorry Helena you really took me by surprise.

Helena : if I'm here at an inconvenient time for you I can leave if you want me to

Bette : no ... no of course not. Come and sit down please. You want something to drink, I don't have much though, I can only offer you coffee or water

Helena : you never answered my question. Have you had lunch yet?

Bette : no I haven't actually. I've been so busy I even had time for lunch and I'm kinda starved now.

Helena : good I have plenty of food here. Where can I as she looked around

Bette : oh here let me help you as she started clearing the table that was near the window.

Helena opened her basket and took the table cloth she had put in there.

Bette : wow you really thought of everything didn't you?

Helena (smiling) : I tried to. Do you like a glass of wine? I brought some real good Cabernet sauvignon, I hope you like it

Bette : oh yes I do, actually I love a lot of wines but French wine is my favorite.

Helena : oh really? That's great that's something else we have in common cause I adore French wine..

Helena put the plates and glasses on the table, took the bottle of wine and opener and handed to bottle over to Bette.

Helena : would you mind opening this while I take the food out of the basket.

Bette : sure. What have you been bringing dear it looks as if you want to feed an army.

Helena : I'm sorry I didn't quite know what you liked for lunch so I brought some salad, tuna fish sandwiches, some french cheese, smoked salmon and some french bread.

Bette : it all sounds delicious and seeing all this even makes me more hungry.

Helena : well let's get started than.

Bette had opened the bottle, poured some of the wine in a glass and handed it to Helena. Helena took a small sip of the wine and held it in her mouth for a few seconds before she finally swallowed it.

Helena : mmm great

Bette : I can see you like wines, you taste them as a professional.

She poured them both a glass and took a seat opposite Helena.

Helena : what would you like?

Bette : I would love some salad and smoked salmon, it smells delicious.

Helena prepared Bette's plate and handed it to her.

Bette : thank you. It's really a great idea but you didn't have to go through all this trouble Helena.

Helena : oh no problem Bette. I love good food and good wine, I only feel sorry I couldn't prepare it myself though.

Bette : you love to cook?

Helena : oh yes I really love cooking. Don't you?

Bette : not really, I'm not such a great cook and while I was with Tina she took care of that department.

Helena : so you can't cook at all?

Bette (laughing): just the most important things to survive like scrambled eggs, some toast, spaghetti ...

Helena : hmmm and all this without burning it?

Bette (blushing) : uhm yeah eventually

Helena : what do you eat at night when you come home after a long day at work? I mean I don't want to be too nosy but you just said Tina took care of the cooking.

Bette : oh most of the time I call Kit and she has something ready for me by the time I pass by the Planet.

Helena : you must be kidding right?

Bette : no I'm not actually.

Helena : does that mean you haven't had a decent meal since you and Tina broke it off?

Bette (smiling) : what's a decent meal? The food at the Planet is good so I get everything I need. Why all these questions dear, it looks as if you care about me having food on the table

Helena : Oh I was just wondering it's just I never lived this way and actually yes I do care about you having food on your table. You have to come and visit me in NY when you get a chance I'll cook you a wonderful dinner.

Bette : sounds like a deal.

Helena (looking at the time) : I guess I have to go now, I had a nice time Bette

Bette : yes so did I and thank you so much for this lunch, it was wonderful.

Helena : it's my pleasure. Take care and don't be a stranger ok? As she moved closer to hug Bette

Bette : I won't and don't you be a stranger either.

Bette moved closer to Helena as well and wanted to kiss her on the cheek but her kiss accidently landed on Helena's lips. They both looked at each other surprised, not really knowing what to say.

Bette (blushing and stumbling) : Helena I... I'm so sorry ... I ... I didn't mean for that to happen

Helena (blushing as well) : it's ok Bette I know you didn't, bye ... call me...

After Helena had left Bette couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she just shared with Helena., even though it happened accidently Bette didn't regret it at all and hoped Helena wouldn't either.

Weeks passed by and Bette had been so busy with work she had been a stranger to everybody who knows her except for Kit who saw her at night for a few minutes when she either drove by to pick up her dinner or stayed to at the Planet to quickly eat her food and then head home.

One night she just got out of the shower when she her her cell phone ring.

Bette (thinking) : who's calling me at this late hour? I hope it isn't Tina though letting me know somehting is up with Angie.

Bette : hello?

Helena : hello Bette?

Bette : yes ? ... Helena is that you?

Helena : yes of course who did you think it was?

Bette : I'm sorry I thought it was Tina, I thought something was wrong with Angie since it's kinda late here.

Helena : I'm sorry i didn't want to worry you. Am I caling at an inconvenient time? I mean I just couldn't sleep and I hadn't heard from you in a while so I thought...

Bette : no Helena it's ok you're not calling at an inconvenient time, I just got home ... Are you ok?

Helena (sighing) : yes ... I guess ... I don't know what's wrong with me lately though, I can't sleep, I can't eat ... I'm not functioning well in my job...

Bette : sounds like you need a friend right now

Helena : yes I do... I could use some company...

Bette : well I'm here if you wanna talk...

Helena : Bette are you busy this weekend?

Bette : euhm ... no not really it's Tina's weekend with Angie and I had nothing else planned except to work some more as usual.

Helena : well stop working for a change and come and visit me in NY, what do you think?

Bette : euhm I don't know Helena, I don't want to bother you ... I

Helena : Bette ! you're not bothering me at all ok ! i'm inviting you so please say yes

Bette : ok ... yes ... it will be my pleasure to see you again... I missed you.

Helena : I missed you too that's why I called cause knowing you it would take forever before I would hear from you again.

Bette : I'm sorry Helena but I've been busy lately, I haven't seen anyone, even my friends are complaining they barely see me anymore.

Helena : Bette dear life has so much more to offer than just working all the time.

Bette : I know and I'm not working all the time , the weekends I have Angie I spend as much time with her as possible but the other days...

Helena : I know you must miss her. So it's a deal you're coming this weekend?

Bette : yes I will, I'll have James take care of my flight tomorrow and I'll contact you with the details.

Helena : no need for that dear, I already asked my mother if she could give you a lift on the private Jet. She's in LA for some business at the moment and her driver will pick you up on Friday.

Bette : oh... ok.. what time will he be here to pick me up?

Helena : I don't know, just give my mother a call, she'll give you the details. I have no idea when she'll be leaving in LA on Friday.

Bette : ok I'll call her. Where can I reach her?

Helena : here's her cell phone number 605-221543; she won't mind you calling her on her cell.

Bette : thank you, are you sure she's ok with that?

Helena : Bette I'm quite sure she won't, you're her hero remember?

Bette (smiling) : yes seems like it.

Helena : ok have a good night, see you on Friday, I'm looking forward to it.

Bette : yes so am I, thank you for inviting me. Oh and Helena?

Helena : yes?

Bette : what clothes do I bring? I mean ...

Helena : just casual dear, I'm not planning to take you to any Gala party if that's what you're asking.

Bette : ok fine, thanks. Night Helena

Helena : night Bette

TBC

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

Bette : thank you, are you sure she's ok with that?

Helena : Bette I'm quite sure she won't, you're her hero remember?

Bette (smiling) : yes seems like it.

Helena : ok have a good night, see you on Friday, I'm looking forward to it.

Bette : yes so am I, thank you for inviting me. Oh and Helena?

Helena : yes?

Bette : what clothes do I bring? I mean ...

Helena : just casual dear, I'm not planning to take you to any Gala party if that's what you're asking.

Bette : ok fine, thanks. Night Helena

Helena : night Bette

TBC

 **Now**

That Friday Bette was working in her office when James buzzed her.

Bette : yes James?

James : I have Mss Peabody for you on line one

Bette : ok thank you James but which Mss P...;

Peggy: hello Bette dear

Bette : oh hello Peggy.

Peggy : you don't seem too pleased to hear me, expecting another call are you?

Bette : no ... no I'm sorry it's just James didn't tell me who it was exactly.

Peggy : uh hum and you expected it to be Helena of course.

Bette : I ...

Peggy : that's ok dear. I just called to let you know which time the plane is going to leave. I'll send my driver to pick you up around five pm is that all right for you?

Bette : Yes that's fine but you don't have to send your driver though, I'm gonna finish up here and drive home to get changed and pick up my weekend bag.

Peggy : well give me the address and I'll arrange for my driver to pick you up at your place .

Bette : that's nice of you but ...

Peggy : no buts Bette just give me the address

Bette : ok it's 817 Westgate Av.

Peggy : good thank you, make sure you're ready cause I don't want any delay, I'm tired and I want to go home.

Bette : I'll be ready and waiting Peggy.

Peggy : all right, see you later this afternoon. Bye Bette

Bette : bye

Bette (thinking) : that's going to be one hell of an interesting flight. I really hope she's too tired for socializing, the last thing I need is Peggy Peabody interrogating me.

She worked through everything as fast as she could and called it a day around 2.30pm. This gave her enough time to get home, shower, change into some more comfortable clothes and pack her weekend bag. She was really looking forward to see Helena again although she was a little worried about her, her voice sounded so sad when she called.

Bette : James I'm out of here for the rest of the weekend, I won't be back before Tuesday. You can reach me on my cell phone if something urgent turns up, but only when it's very urgent and important ok?

James : sure Boss enjoy your weekend.

Bette : thanks, same to you James

After she got home, showered and packed she still had some time left to go over a couple of things. She grabbed the phone to give Tina a call hoping she could come by with Angie before she would leave.

Tina : hey Bette

Bette : Tina hi. I was wondering what you were doing right now?

Tina : I just got home with Angie, why what's up?

Bette : well I'm going away on business for the weekend and I was wondering if you could stop by with Angie before I left?

Tina : I don't know Bette she's rather tired, I think I might just put her to bed for her nap, why don't you come over here?

Bette : I would if I could but a driver is coming over to pick me up and although I know he's supposed to be here at 5 I'm pretty sure he'll be turning up earlier.

Tina : a driver huh?

Bette : yes I'm supposed to meet Peggy Peabody this weekend and she insisted on sending her driver to pick me up.

Tina : yeah I understand, you can't say no to Peggy. All right we'll be there in a few. Bye

Bette : Thanks Tee see you girls in a few.

Ten minutes later Tina arrived with Angie in the stroler. It was a beuatiful day so they went outside to sit by the pool for a while.

Bette : how are you doing? Do you like your new place?

Tina : I'm fine and yes the house is nice, thanks for insisting I would take it anyway. Angie feels very comfortable there and she enjoys being in the pool with me.

Bette : I knew she would, she has always enjoyed being in the water with us. How's your job working out?

Tina : still a little hectic and a lot of new things to get used to but I'll get there.

Bette : of course you do, you're a strong woman and a hard worker. I'm pretty sure you'll get a promotion before the end of the year.

Tina : I don' tknow about all that but thanks for having confidence in me.

Bette : well it's the truth and you know it.

Tina : so are you supposed to put a show together again for Mrs Peabody or what?

Bette : I don't know but she said she needed my advice on a couple of things ...

Before Bette could continue she heard the doorbell

Bette (looking at her watch) : I guess that must be my driver. I'll be right back

Bette went to open the front door and saw a white limo on her driveway;

Driver : good afternoon Mss Porter I'm Mrs Peabody's driver and I'm supposed to take you to the airport, are you ready to go?

Bette : yes I am, do you have a second I need to say goodbye to someone.

Driver : sure Mss Porter, do you have any luggage that I can already take over from you?

Bette : yes sure here's my weekend bag, that's all I have as she handed her bag over to the driver who immediately left for the car

Tina had walked over to the front door as well

Tina : I guess you must be going huh?

Bette : yes my driver is here. Thanks for dropping by Tina, I really appreciate it.

Tina ; that's ok, have a good time and say hi to Mrs Peabody for me.

Bette : I will

She quickly kissed Tina on the cheek and said goodbye to her little Boo. When Bette got in the car she was surprised to find Peggy there, who had been watching them.

Peggy : hello Bette darling

Bette : hi Peggy

Peggy : what a wonderful little girl you have there, she really resembles you

Bette : thank you, she's not mine though Tina is her birthmother.

Peggy : well you wouldn't say that at all. How are the two of you?

Bette : we're getting along as co-parents but we're no longer together

Peggy : oh when did all that happen?

Bette : long story and I'm not really in the mood to get into that right now.

Peggy : ok I understand. So are you looking forward to spend the weekend in NY with my daughter?

Bette : I'm glad I'll meet her again yes, she's a wonderful woman as I told you before.

Peggy : yes she sure is and I wouldn't want to see her get hurt again as I told you before as well.

Bette : Peggy what makes you think I have any intentions to hurt your daughter? I like Helena very much as a friend and she was the one that called me. She sounded very sad on the phone when I last talked to her and she said she needed a friend.

Peggy : are you sure that's all you want to be for her Bette, just a friend?

Bette : Peggy what's your problem, you know very well as I do your daughter is straght and I have no intentions to try whatsoever with her. Now please can we change the subject?

Peggy : all right I'll leave you alone for now but I warn you Bette ...

Bette : point taken Peggy.

The rest of the ride to the airport both women didn't say much to each other no more and once they got on the plane Peggy retired in her private compartment leaving Bette on her own. She read some articles in the magazines that were laying on the table in front of her, closed her eyes for a while and before she knew it they were about to land at JFK airport; When she opened her eyes she noticed Peggy sitting in front of her.

Peggy : hello sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?

Bette : yeah I guess I must have fallen asleep. How long have you been sitting here?

Peggy : I just got here a while ago, we're about to land in ten minutes.

Bette : already? Wow I must have slept for quite a while then. Do I still have time to refresh myself a little?

Peggy : sure the bathroom is in the back, go ahead. The pilot will let us know when we have to fasten our seat belt

Bette : ok thank you

Bette quickly went to the bathroom, put some water on her face, straightened her hair and clothes and was back in her seat in no time. A while later the plane landed at the private landing strip where another limo was already waiting to take the passengers to their destination. The limo took them to Helena's place first as she lived xlosest to the airport.

Peggy : well we're at my daughter's house. I hope you'll enjoy your weekend Bette, have a good night.

Bette : thank you Peggy, I'm sure I will. You're not coming in?

Peggy : no I'm tired. I'm pretty sure I'll see you girls in the next days. Good night dear.

Bette : good night;

Bette got out of the car and walked to the front door where the driver had already left her luggage and rang the doorbell. A short Latin woman opened the door.

Lady : good evening can I help you?

Bette : yes good night I'm Bette Porter, Mss Peabody is expecting me.

Lady : oh of course come on in Mss Porter, let me take your luggage from you.

Bette : no that's ok I'll take it, it's not that heavy as she took her bag and stepped inside the house.

Helena had heard something and came down the stairs, more beautiful than Bette remembered her.

Helena : Bette hi you're early I wasn't expecting you for another hour

Bette : hey Helena, your mother wanted to leave early so ...

Helena : oh ok where is she? Is she still outside?

Bette : no she wanted to go straight home she said she was tired but she would certainly meet us one of these days;

Helena : all right then, come with me and let me show you your room.

Bette : you have a lovely house Helena.

Helena : thank you, I show you around after you got installed in your room ok?

Bette : sure

Helena : how was the flight? Did my mother behave herself?

Bette : the flight was ok, I didn't see her that much, as soon as we were on the jet she retired in her private section and I guess I must have fallen asleep a little while later cause when I woke up she was sitting in front of me and we were about to land.

Helena : oh you must have been tired, Have you been busy lately? Another show or something?

Bette : no as a matter of fact it's pretty calm at the moment but I always dose of on plane rides when I have noone to talk to.

Helena : I wonder why my mother left you on your own though, that's so not her.

Bette : it's ok Helena

Bette definitely didn't want tell Helena about the discussion she had earlier with was sure Helena wouldn't appreciate that at all and it might even mean the end of their friendship.

Helena : here we are, this is your room.

Bette stepped inside the room which was designed English style and had a couple of nice paintings on the walls. This wasn't just a room, it was the size of a suite;

Bette : wow Helena this is just beautiful, you call this a room?

Helena (smiling) I'm glad you like it as she walked into the room and opened another door. This is your private bathroom, so if you want to take a shower and refresh yourself before I show you the rest of the house, just go ahead. I'll be waiting downstairs in the livingroom.

Bette : yes I would appreciate that.

Helena : all right see you in a little while as she left the room ...

Bette : euhm Helena ?

Helena : yes?

Bette : thank you for inviting me

Helena : you're welcome now get going, dinner will be in an hour.

Bette : ok I'll be downstairs soon ... oh euhm... where do I find the living room?

Helena : when you come downstairs, the first door at your right.

Bette : ok I'll be there soon.

Bette was back downstairs in twenty minutes and when she entered the livingroom she saw Helena sitting on the couch with on each side of her a child. She was telling them a story and were so caught up in it they didn't even notice Bette had entered the room. She just kept standing there her back leaning against the door listening to Helena's voice.

Bette (thinking) : god her voice is so sensual and she's so beautiful, just look at her, she's so enjoying the company of her kids, I bet she's a real good mother

Bette kept standing there not saying a word and just waiting until Helena had finished the story.

Bette: that was so beautiful.

Helena : Bette ? we didn't hear you come in, how long have you been standing there?

Bette : long enough to hear a wonderful mommy tell a beautiful story to her kids.

Helena (blushing) : thank you. Wilson, Jun meet my friend Bette

W & J : hey Bette

Bette : hey kids nice to meet you.

Helena : ok children time for bed now

Wilson : oh mom please we want to get to know Bette

Helena : you can do that tomorrow Wil, Bette is staying the weekend

Wilson : cool.

Helena : now come on say good night

Wilson : night Bette

Jun : good night

Bette : good night kids, see you tomorrow, sleep tight

Helena : I'll be back in a few, gonna get those two settled for the night.

Bette : sure go ahead

Helena : fix yourself a drink if you want to

Bette : I'm fine thanks, I'll just wait until you get back

Helena : all right then

Helena was back downstairs in no time;

Bette : hey did they get to bed ok?

Helena : yes they aren't too difficult

Bette : you have two beautiful children

Helena (blsuhing) : thank you

Bette : they truly are. Helena can I ask you something?

Helena : sure go ahead

Bette : if it's too personal you don't have to answer me but why did you adopt your daughter?

Helena : we always wanted more than one child and a year after Wil was born we tried again for a couple of months but I didn't get pregnant. We kept trying though but no luck, so we went to a fertility hospital and there they found out that my husbands sperm wasn't strong enough. We tried in vitro a couple of times but I lost the baby every time so we gave up trying. I really wanted to give Wil a brother or a sister though ...

Bette : that's when you decided to go for adoption?

Helena : no not quite yet. After a while my husband went on one of his business trips again. One night he called me and said he had found the most beautiful child for us.

Bette : he found her?

Helena : yes he found her when he was on his way to a client; Her house had been destroyed by a storm or something and her parents were both dead, so he contacted the authorities over there and he immediately let them know he wanted to take care of the little girl. He had emailed me a picture and Bette when I saw that little tiny thing I was in love with her right away.

Bette : I can't blame you she is a beautiful child.

Helena : yes she sure is. To make a long story short though I flew to her country and a little later the authorites granted us the adoption

Bette : that's great. How old was she when you got her?

Helena : we don't know her exact birth date but the doctor thought she was about six months. We celebrate her Birthday on the day my husband found her.

Bette : they never found any papers on her or background about her family?

Helena : no, her family was very poor and everyone thought they had never declared the baby cause there were no tracks of her birth in any of the local hospitals.

Bette : wow she was so lucky your husband found her.

Helena : yes she sure was otherwise she would have died, although in the beginning we had her we have been close to loosing her cause she did a allergic reaction to some medication she was given for a flu;

Bette : OMG that must have been hard, Were there any other difficulties you had to face with her?

Helena : no not really beside the fact she was very sensitive what food was concerned she was fine.

Before Helena could continue the lady that answered the door earlier came in and ...

Lady : Mss Helena dinner is ready can I serve you or do you want me to wait?

Helena : no Maria you can serve us dinner thank you. Bette will you follow me to the dinningroom please?

They both left and went into the dinning room were the table was beautifully decorated.. they both got seated and a little later Maria brought them their dinner. Bette and Helena enjoyed their food exchanging some small talk. After dinner they again went into another room where they had dessert and a cup of coffee.

Helena : do you want me to show you around now or do you still want to wait a little?

Bette : no now is fine. I really like your house, every room is so beautifully decorated. It seems like you loved the English style a lot. Where did you find the architect?

Helena : well thank you for the compliment but we didn't use an architect, I did everything myself

Bette : no kidding? Wow you're good. Have you ever thought about doing this for a living?

Helena : yes it has always been my dream but my husband wanted me to stay at home and take care of the children.

Bette : but you can easily do this at your house

Helena : yes I know but what he wanted he got so I had no choice.

Bette : it's a shame though, but you can still do it now if you want to, the children are no babies anymore. Are they going to preschool?

Helena : yes they do, but I don't know Bette. I'm used to my life right now. Any way this isn't about me, let's go I'll show the rest of my house.

Helena showed Bette around and every room in the house had it's own style, after a while they ended up in a well equiped kitchen.

Helena (smiling) : and this is Maria's headquarters, once and a while she allows me to use my own kitchen but most of the time no one is allowed in here.

Bette (laughing) : and knowing how you love to cook, it's hard for you not to be able to use your kitchen.

Helena : oh it sure is, cooking makes me relax and I always love to try new things. When I go to a restaurant I always want to try and cook that dish myself.

Bette : I admire you for that. I would never ever try to cook something I ate in a restaurant, but then again cooking is not my strongest point (shuckling) By the way Maria thank you for a wonderful dinner. It was really delicious

Maria : Thank you Mss Porter

Bette : please call me Bette.

Helena : Are you ready to see the rest?

Bette : sure

Helena : ok let's go upstairs, I'll show you my room and the room I use when I need some distraction. I can't show you the children's room but I wil do that tomorrow.

Bette : that's ok Helena there's plenty of time to see their room.

Helena showed her room to Bette which was almost the same style as the guestroom except for some slight details. Finally they ended up in what Helena called her workspace.

Bette : wow this is a nice place

Helena : yes it is, it's my favorite spot of the house. I always come here not only when I want to be creative but also when I'm feeling down or when I want to think about things

Bette : I can't blame you, this place immediately gives you all the inner peace you need. I see you made some drawings can I have a look at them?

Helena : yes but they're no good, I tried to work out some ideas I had in my head but I just wasn't able to get them on paper

Bette : well they are looking good to me so far. Next time I'll be redecorating my house I know where to be

Helena just gave Bette a faint smile.

Bette : Helena are you all right? I mean when you called me earlier this week you sounded a little sad and even though you're trying your very best to hide your feelings for me I can feel something is up. You can trust me Helena, talk to me. What's wrong?

TBC

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

Bette : wow this is a nice place

Helena : yes it is, it's my favorite spot of the house. I always come here not only when I want to be creative but also when I'm feeling down or when I want to think about things

Bette : I can't blame you, this place immediately gives you all the inner peace you need. I see you made some drawings can I have a look at them?

Helena : yes but they're no good, I tried to work out some ideas I had in my head but I just wasn't able to get them on paper

Bette : well they are looking good to me so far. Next time I'll be redecorating my house I know where to be

Helena just gave Bette a faint smile.

Bette : Helena are you all right? I mean when you called me earlier this week you sounded a little sad and even though you're trying your very best to hide your feelings for me I can feel something is up. You can trust me Helena, talk to me. What's wrong?

 **Now**

Helena : the question is what isn't wrong? I don't know Bette I just get like this sometimes. I feel as if my life doesn't belong to me, as if I'm constantly being controlled.

Bette : who or what gives you that idea? Is it your mother?

Helena : she's part of it yes. All my life everything has been arranged for me; my parents decided to put me in boarding school because they were to busy doing whatever it was they were doing. Then when I graduated and wanted to go to college I couldn't chose which one, oh no. Again they chose which college I was going to...

Bette : I hope they at least let you study what you wanted?

Helena : yes that's about the only thing. They let me study architecture since it was my childhoods' dream. After I graduated my father had already deceased, in the meanwhile, my mother pushed me into the Peabody foundation. She wanted me to learn everything so I could take over from her one day. But Bette that was so not what I wanted. I wanted to create things, design things bot being in a stuffy office whole day looking at figures until I got a headache. My entire life I have been told what to do, what to wear, where to go., who to date, who my friends would be ... I could never have my own opinion about anything ...

Bette : yeah I can understand that and as far as I know Peggy ' what Peggy wants, Peggy gets...'

Helena (sighing) : exactly... and then I met Christopher

Bette: was your marriage an arranged marriage?

Helena : Oh no not at all even though Christopher was a friend of my parents it was never an arranged marriage. I met him at one of the annual parties and I was so taken by his charms and of course my parents didn't object because they knew him. When we got married and finally moved to our own house it was such a liberation for me you couldn't imagine. After a while I told him about my dream and he didn't object at all; He said that I definitely had to go for it and he even would back me up when I was going to tell my mother I no longer wanted to be CEO of the Peabody foundation. But then I got pregnant and everything changed again, all of a sudden Christopher wanted me to stay home and not go through with the projects I was intending to do.

Bette : I guess that's undestandable Helena, Tina stayed home as well in the beginning of her pregnancy.

Helena : yes ok but my job wouldn't be that hard and tiring. Of course he got every support of my mother cause she wanted nothing to happen to her first grandchild.

Bette smiled imagining how Peggy must have been thrilled and very demanding at the same time.

Helena : it drove me crazy just sitting in the house all day doing nothing, so I started drawing and creating ...

Bette : I'm glad you found something to keep you busy...

Helena : but when Wilson got born everything changed of course. I was so in love with that little guy, I wanted to be with him all the time,

Bette : yes I know what you mean.

Helena : I was so happy Bette. I had everything I wanted a good husband, a nice house, an adorable baby but then my world collapsed...

Bette : what do you mean?

Helena : my husband had to go on business trips a lot and that's when I found out he was cheating on me

Bette : Helena I'm sorry how did you?

Helene (sighing) : it doesn't matter how I found out, I just did. I confronted him with it and he didn't even feel guitly about it. He said he loved me but he had to prove to himself he was still a man

Bette (perplexed) : prove he was still a man, Helena I don't understand

Helena : he said he failed me because he couldn't give me another child. He said he felt he wasn't a man to me anymore so when he was able to seduce those women he was with that made him forget things for a while.

Bette : djeezes that must have been hard on you

Helena : you bet it was and no matter how hard I tried to convince him it didn't matter to me and I was happy with him no matter what he didn't stop it.

Bette : but why did you stay with him Helena if he hurted you so much?

Helena : because I loved him Bette and I know he truly loved me, it was just his damn ego that took over once and a while. I just couldn't leave him cause for the first time in my life someone loved me for me, and not for who I was.

Bette : I'm so sorry, it must have been so hard on you. I really hope you had someone you could turn to...

Helena : no I didn't but that was ok I just focussed on my children, they really were my joy and pride and made up for all the hurt I was going through. And than everything changed when he was diagnosed with prostate cancer. He didn't go away that much anymore and for a while we were the happy couple again.

Bette : I'm glad things changed

Helena : yes but it didn't last long. We knew the cancer was spreading quick and the doctors couldn't do anything for him anymore. I took care of him until his last breath.

Tears started rolling over Helena's face while she was telling all this. Bette walked up to her and rubbed her hand.

Bette : I know that mustn't have been easy for you. I've been there with my father and it was the hardest thing I've ever did

Helena : yes...

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while and Bette didn't quite know what to say so she started looking at Helena's designs again.

Bette : when did you make these?

Helena : most of them after Christopher passed away. I needed something to focuss on.

Bette : what made you go back to the foundation?

Helena : my mother of course

Bette : but Helena why didn't you finally go through with your dream? I mean look at these ! You are really talented why don't you do anything with it?

Helena : I don't know Bette, I was a robot at that time I just did the things my mother wanted me to do but then I met you..

Bette : me? What did I do?

Helena : you did so much ... you opened my eyes. You are so passionate about your art and that's what I wanted as well, ... even though I was a little jealous of you

Bette (surprised): you were jealous of me? But why Helena?

Helena : because you made your dream come through. You're doing what you love most.

Bette : you can do that too Helena, you don't have to be jealous of me

Helena : I know but I can't Bette

Bette : why?

Helena (crying) : because I'm scared

Bette : scared of what?

Helena : I don't know, scared of the unknown I guess

Bette : Helena listen to me stop hiding behind your designs, everything I see here is just wonderful and I know there are people out there who will share my opinion. You have to give it a try Helena, you have to set the creative person in you free, you just have to

Helena (still crying) : why are you doing this Bette? Why are you so supportive of me you don't even know me. I mean we just got to know each other...

Bette(grabbing both Helena's hands) : I know we just met but I feel as if we have known each other all our lives. From the first moment I felt a connection with you, I felt we were on the same level, I care about you Helena and I want you to take a chance to do what you do love most as well

Helena (looking at Bette tears in her eyes) : I care about you too Bette and you're right it feels as if we know each other for a long time already. For the first time in my life I have a friend

Bette : are you saying you never had friends before?

Helena : no, I mean I had friends but they weren't real friends, most of them just hung out with me because I was a Peabody and that opened doors for them.

Bette : you must have felt so lonely

Helena : yes I did and I still do. I missed you so much Bette after your show I just had to invite you over

Bette : I'm glad you did ... I missed you too

Helena : you did?

Bette : yes I did now come here I think you can use a big hug.

Bette pulled Helena closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Helena was still crying while Bette was rubbing her back.

Bette : just let it out dear. I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you or diappoint you. I'm here because I like you and not because you happen to be a Peabody.

Both women kept holding each other until Helena calmed down again. She pulled herself away from Bette and they both looked at each other, their faces just a few inches away from each other. Their lips almost touched when Bette came to her senses and broke away from their embrace. Even though she wanted to kiss Helena so badly she just couldn't take the risk of endangering their friendship.

Bette : I'm sorry... I euh ... I would like to go to sleep, it's getting late and I had a long day with the time difference and such

Helena (drying her tears) : I'm sorry of course I'm rather tired myself.

Bette : let's go to sleep then ... I mean ...

Helena : yes let's go to bed.

Both women left Helena's studio and walked up to her bedroom

Helena : Bette?

Bette : yes?

Helena : I'm sorry I started crying I didn't want to….

Bette (taking Helena's hands in hers again) : shhttt it's all right Helena, sometimes crying makes you feel a lot better.

Helena : yes it does but ... I just ... I just didn't want to bother you with all of this

Bette : Helena stop it, you didn't bother me at all. We're friends remember? And friends are there for each other in good times and in bad. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me all of this and will help you as much as I can. Now try to relax a little before you go to bed, take a hot bath or something and remember tomorrow is another day

Helena : yes you're right. Thank you so much Bette, you really are a dear friend. Good night, see you in the morning

Bette : night Helena.

Helena disappeared into her bedroom while Bette walked up to her own. When she closed the door behind her Helena leaned against it reliving her conversation with Bette again and of course she thought about the fact they almost kissed.

Helena (thinking) : what was that all about, you almost kissed her Peabody. You almost risked the one good thing you have in your life right now besides your kids.

Helena's IV : could it be you feel a little more but just friendship for her?

Helena (shocked) what? Are you crazy? I'm not gay

IV : ok maybe not but why did you want to kiss her than?

Helena : I don't know it felt right at that moment I guess

IV : I still think you are falling for Mss Porter's charms and I don't blame you she's hot

Helena : oh shut up, go away I don't need you to mess with my head right now

Helena walked into her bathroom, filled the bathtub with hot water and stepped in it a little later. She relaxed in the hot water until she felt she got tired, She stepped out of the tub, put on her robe and went to bed

Helena : tomorrow is indeed another day...

TBC

 **Chapter 8**

Previously

Helena disappeared into her bedroom while Bette walked up to her own. When she closed the door behind her Helena leaned against it reliving her conversation with Bette again and of course she thought about the fact they almost kissed.

Helena (thinking) : what was that all about, you almost kissed her Peabody. You almost risked the one good thing you have in your life right now besides your kids.

Helena's IV : could it be you feel a little more but just friendship for her?

Helena (shocked) what? Are you crazy? I'm not gay

IV : ok maybe not but why did you want to kiss her than?

Helena : I don't know it felt right at that moment I guess

IV : I still think you are falling for Mss Porter's charms and I don't blame you she's hot

Helena : oh shut up, go away I don't need you to mess with my head right now

Helena walked into her bathroom, filled the bathtub with hot water and stepped in it a little later. She relaxed in the hot water until she felt she got tired, She stepped out of the tub, put on her robe and went to bed

Helena : tomorrow is indeed another day...

Now

The next morning Bette woke up around 9 am, she first didn't quite know where she was but then she remembered she was in NY at Helena's place. She quickly got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs into the livingroom. She didn't see anyone there but heard voices coming from another room so she decided to have a look there. When she entered the room she saw Helena sitting at the breakfast table talking to Maria.

Maria : good morning Mss Bette what can I get you for breakfast coffee, tea, orange juice?

Bette : good morning a cup of coffee and some orange juice would be just fine Maria thank you.

Helena : good morning did you sleep well?

Bette : yes I slept ok but I didn't mean to stay in the bed so late though, I'm sorry.

Helena : don't feel sorry about sleeping late Bette, for starters you had a long day yesterday, for which I apologize.

Bette : it's ok Helena, you don't have to apologize for that. Did you sleep ok? Have you been up long?

Helena : yes I slept ok thank you and I've been up for a while, the children rarely give me a chance to sleep long hours as she smiled.

Bette (smiling) : yes I know what you mean, where are they by the way?

Helena : oh they are upstairs in their playroom with Judy their nanny.

Bette : oh ok I didn't know they had a nanny?

Helena : yes I hired her some time ago when I had to work long hours and such, I didn't want them to miss out on things because my presence was demanded elsewhere.

Bette : yes I know what you mean, Tina and I had a nanny for Angie as well for a while.

Helena : so what are you plans for today? Is there something in particular you want to do?

Bette (thinking) : oh I don't know Helena, for starters I really don't want to keep you away from your kids.

Helena : you aren't Bette, you are my guest and I 'm planning on entertaining you so what will it be?

Bette : I have no clue Helena, really

Helena : ok let's see : would you be interested to go to the MoMa? They have a Salvator Dali exhibition at the moment and there is also an exhibition about architecture and design

Bette : that sounds like a great idea

Helena : all right that's settled then, we'll leave after you have had breakfast and maybe we could meet with my mother for a late lunch or early dinner if you'd like?

Bette : sure that's fine by are you sure you don't want to spend time with the kids, I don't mind being around them

Helena : no not today, we can do something with them tomorrow if you like?

Bette : I would love to, I don't want them to think I'm taking their mommy away from them giving Helena a wink.

They both had their breakfast, had some small talk and were ready to leave for the museum. They spend quite some time in there and Bette got a good feeling when she saw how excited Helena was getting about the architecture and design exhibition.

Bette (thinking): you really should make your dream come through Helena, I wish you could see yourself right now. The fire and passion you have in your eyes when you talk about these things is just so encouraging.

Helena : hellooo earth to Bette, are you ok?

Bette : huh? Oh I'm sorry I... my mind drifted off for a second.

Helena : yes I noticed I'm sorry if I'm boring you with all my ranting...

Bette : Helena you are not boring me as a matter of fact I was thinking about you

Helena : me?

Bette : yes I was thinking you should really persue your dream and get started with it, Helena you might not realise it but you are so passionate about it, please promise me to think about it?

Helena : I don't know Bette, I'm not even sure I can do it

Bette : that's nonsense Helena and you know it, you just have to be more confident about yourself. Give yourself a chance, if you don't give it a try you will never know.

Helena : yes ok but what if I try and I fail?

Bette : than at least you tried it and you can never blame yourself for not giving yourself the chance of a lifetime. By the way I'm pretty sure you won't fail.

Helena : I wish I was so confident about myself as you seem to be about me. I don't even know where to start Bette.

Bette (looking around) : what do you say if we got out of here and go somewhere where we could talk more privately?

Helena : sure what do you have in mind?

Bette : I don't know have lunch somewhere or just go back to your house ?

Helena : ok we can go back to my place, I'll call Maria if she can fix us some late lunch and maybe we can invite my mother to have dinner with us tonight or would you prefer her to be our guest tomorrow?

Bette : do what ever you wish to do Helena, I'm your guest I'll settle myself to whatever it is you decide to do.

Helena : ok let's go home than

While Helena was driving back home she called Maria to let her know they were on their way so she could prepare them some lunch. When they arrived at Helena's place lunch was set in a room that had the most beautiful view over NY.

Bette : wow this is beautiful, I didn't notice this before.

Helena : yes it really is a nice view, especially at night. Come on let's sit down and have lunch, would you care for a glass of wine?

Bette : yes thank you I would love to. I love drinking wine, I have a nice cellar myself

Helena : you do? That's a coincidence I'm a wine lover myself and I have quite some bottles in stock here as well.

Bette : see another thing we seem to have in common? Do you love the franch wines or Italian?

Helena : mostly the French ones but I like the Italians as well and I must say California has some nice ones as well.

Bette : yes we have some nice wines but my favorites are the french wines. I really would love to visit France one day and just visit the vineyards.

Helena : oh really? That's been another dream of mine I have for years now but never realised up until now.

Bette : well maybe we should both work on that one one day what do you think?

Helena : sounds great.

Bette : now let's talk about you and your future

Helena : do we really have to?

Bette : yes I'm afraid we do. You just have to give it a chance Helena. Earlier you said you didn't know where to start, what did you mean by that?

Helena : I don't know there are so many things to consider, for starters the location?

Bette : I guess NY is a nice place to start a business don't you think?

Helena : I don't know Bette, I don't think I want to start my business here

Bette : you don't ? what do you have in mind?

Helena : I don't know I still have to get used to the idea of finally going through with this. But if I go through with it it won't be in NY that's for sure

Bette : oh really, where would you go? Not back to England I hope?

Helena (sighing) : I don't know but don't worry I won't go back to England though I love it too much here in the States.. I just don't know yet Bette., I'm just tired of New York for a while, I'm tired of being in this house, it makes me sad and I want to be happy again. I want to be somewhere near the ocean, get some fresh air, be completely free, be one with nature, does that make any sense?

Bette : yes it does make sense to me. As much as I love New York I really wouldn't like to live here, maybe somewhere outside the city but definitely not in Manhattan, that's way too crowded for me. So I really understand what you mean. But how do you see things ? Do you only want to do the interior home decoration or are you planning on designing houses as well?

Helena : I would love to start with the interior home decoration at first and if that works out I could do house designing as a side thing, but I guess I need to go back to school to get updated, it has been a while since I graduated.

Bette : yes of course it would be best if you did that. There are a couple of decent universities where you could go to, like California University of the Arts for instance...

Helena : What are you trying to say Ms Porter, that I should move to California?

Bette (embarrassed): oh no of course not, I just happen to know they have a decent program on architecture and stuff that's all

Helena : It's ok I was just kidding you, besides I'm happy you're trying to help me out but I don't know yet what or where I'm gonna end up. I really have to think things through very thouroughly and don't make any hasty decisions...

Bette : no of course not but I'm sure you'll manage, I'm just glad you're willing to think about it and give it a chance. And remember I'm here to help you, if you ever decide on moving to California I could easily help you out in finding some architects you could try to work with if you want?

Helena ;: that would be a big help, thank you so much Bette

Bette : for what? I didn't do anything yet?

Helena : you did a lot more than you think you did, thanks to you I'm having a goal in my life again, So thank you for pushing me into the right direction Bette Porter.

Bette : no thanks Helena I'm glad I could help you out

Helena : what about you?

Bette : euhm what about me?

Helena : is working for CAC your dream?

TBC

Chapter 9

 **Previously**

Helena : What are you trying to say Ms Porter, that I should move to California?

Bette (embarrassed): oh no of course not, I just happen to know they have a decent program on architecture and stuff that's all

Helena : It's ok I was just kidding you, besides I'm happy you're trying to help me out but I don't know yet what or where I'm gonna end up. I really have to think things through very thouroughly and don't make any hasty decisions...

Bette : no of course not but I'm sure you'll manage, I'm just glad you're willing to think about it and give it a chance. And remember I'm here to help you, if you ever decide on moving to California I could easily help you out in finding some architects you could try to work with if you want?

Helena ;: that would be a big help, thank you so much Bette

Bette : for what? I didn't do anything yet?

Helena : you did a lot more than you think you did, thanks to you I'm having a goal in my life again, So thank you for pushing me into the right direction Bette Porter.

Bette : no thanks Helena I'm glad I could help you out

Helena : what about you?

Bette : euhm what about me?

Helena : is working for CAC your dream?

 **Now**

Bette (sighing) : no not really but it pays the bills

Helena : what is your dream Bette?

Bette : I would love to have my own gallery again. I've had the Bette Porter Gallery for years but I decided to give it all up when Tina and I decided to have a baby. I started working for CAC to have more security and stability in our lives.. Like I said it's not my dream job but it pays the bills.

Helena : what is holding you back from persueing your dream again,

Bette : I don't know first there is Angelica, I don't want her to miss out on anything, get a chance to go to college and do whatever it is she wants to do.

Helena : ok I get that but you're not the only one who has to pay for her education do you? I mean I gather Tina has a job as well?

Bette : yes she does she is the vice president of a filmstudio and she's doing a great job but I have my responsibilities Helena; it's not because Tina and I are no longer a couple I have to back out on everything.

Helena : that's not what I am saying Bette of course you have your resposibilities towards your daughter but that wouldn't have be the reason from holding you back what your future is concerned.

Bette : I know Helena but opening my own Gallery costs money and even though I have quite some fundses I never would have enough to cover everything and still take care of Angelica.

Helena : ok I get that but you can always look for someone to help you out.

Bette : you mean like someone that could sponsor me or give me grants?

Helena : uh hum

Bette (smiling): ok ….. you have someone in mind you little miss smartie pants?

Helena : yes actually I do, what about my mother?

Bette : your mother? Helena I could never ask her that

Helena : I don't see why you can't, she adores you, she loves art I'm pretty sure she would love to help you out.

Bette : I don't know besides when I open my own Gallery again I would like to be my own boss; take my own decisions etc...

Helena : Oh but I'm sure she wouldn't mind that at all, I'm prety sure my mother would want to be more like a silent partner to you. Why don't you think about it and we can talk to her tomorrow?

Bette : I'll think about it Helena but I'm not gonna rush things, so please let's not get into it tomorrow ok? Besides you have to concentrate on yourself, you might need her help as well, don't you forget that.

Helena : yes you're right but I don't think she will be eager to finance my projects though, she's always been against it.

Bette : you'll only know unless you try it.

Helena : yes you're right about that but I'll need you to ...

Kids : mummy mummy can we watch some TV?

Helena : hello children, sure what do you want to watch?

Wilson : I want to watch Cars

Jun : oh no please mummy not again I want to watch something else

Wilson : but mummyyyy

Helena : all right all right children please no fighting over TV ok, just go watch Disney channel or something.

Wilson : Bette will you join us?

Bette : sure why not

Helena : Wilson Bette and I were talking and you know mummy doesn't like it very much when you interfere in grown ups conversations

Wilson : I know I'm sorry mommy but can Bette come with us pleaaaaaaseeeeee?

Bette : it's ok Helena we can talk later I'll go watch some tv with them

Wilson : yaayyyyyyy, come on Bette this way

Bette followed Wilson and Jun into the livingroom and installed herself on the coach with on each side one of Helena's kids. They were so caught up by the cartoons, Bette didn't even notice Helena was watching her.

Helena (thinking) : she won the hearts of my kids as easy as she did with my mothers, I've never seen them this comfortable with a stranger as they are with her. She's really a remarkable woman, I can see now why my mother is so taken by her.

Bette noticed someone was staring at her and looked into Helena's direction

Bette : hey why don't you join us, this is fun. It's been a while since I last saw some Disney cartoons, Angie is still too little for those.

Wilson : yes mummy come sit with us, you sit next to Bette as he put his little hand on the space between him and Bette;

Helena smiled at her son and took a seat next to him. They watched some cartoons until Maria came to tell them dinner was ready a couple of hours later.

Wilson : oh mum I wnat to see the end of this

Helena : Wilson be a good boy, go and wash your hands now

Wilson : but mooooom

Helena : Wilson please go wash your hands now !

Bette : come on Wil I'll race ya to the bathroom, first one there gets an icecream

Wilson : yay I'm already gone, catch me if you caaaan

Helena : thank you, he's a sweet boy but he can be such a rebel sometimes.

Bette : you'll have your hands full with him that's for sure. I'll be right back ok

Helena : ok see you in a little bit, I'll be in the diningroom

Bette : ok see you there.

A while later they were all gathered at the diningroomtable enjoying their dinner.

Helena : hey children what do you think if we go to the Hollywood studios tomorrow?

Wilson & Jun : oh yeaah cool mommy.

Helena : would you like to join us Bette?

Bette : of course I guess it will be fun, won't it guys?

Kids : it sure will be, you're gonna love it there Bette. Have you ever been to the studios?

Bette : no not yet, my daughter is still a little girl but I'm curious to see what it's al about so I can take her there when she's older.

Wilson : do you have Hollywood studios where you live?

Bette : yes we do young man

Wilson : cool is it as big as over here?

Bette : well I don't know cause I haven't been to either one of them but I'm sure I'll be able to tell you pretty soon.

Helena : Wilson leave Bette alone now, besides it's bedtime children, come on let's go upstairs. You need to be well rested if you want to go to the studios tomorrow.

Wilson (sighing) : ok night Bette see you tomorrow

Bette : night Wil, night Jun make sure you'll be well rested.

Helena took the kids upstairs, read them a bedtime story and came back downstairs. She and Bette spend some time together in the livingroom for a while before they both went to bed as well. The next morning the kids were up very early of course, all excited they would go on their daytrip. Helena drove them to the park in no time where they spend the rest of the day having fun. Bette really had the time of her life with Helena's kids but after a while she got a little tired and took place on one of the benches

Helena : hey are you ok?

Bette : yes I'm fine, just a little tired. I guess I'm not used to all the energy these kids seem to have she said laughing.

Helena : yes they definitely can be a handful but I wouldn't want to miss them for the world.

Bette : I can't wait until Angelica has this age, it will be so much fun exploring all these kids parks with her.

Helena : yes too bad she's still too young

Bette : yeah...

Helena : you miss her don't you?

Bette : yes I'm sorry I didn't want to ...

Helena : Bette it's ok no need to apologize, it's only normal you miss your daughter. When will you see her again?

Bette : Thursday night.

Helena : that long?

Bette : yeah I keep her from Thursdays till Sunday nights and the rest of the week she spends at Tina's.

Helena : that seems fair but it must still be hard on you though. Looking at the time she continued Let's go back home, we still will have some time to refresh ourselves before my mother arrives

Bette : ok fine by me.

Helena : I hope you didn't get too bored?

Bette : oh no not at all, as a matter of fact it was really fun running around with them.

Helena : good I'm glad. Children come on now we have to go. Granny will be home in a while.

They left the park, drove over to Helena's place and all got refreshed and changed waiting for Peggy to arrive. As always she made her entrée with flair.

Peggy : hello my little angels, have you been good today? Hello Bette, Helena how you're doing ? as she kissed them both on the cheek.

Helena : hello mother, we're fine we spend the day at the Hollywood studios with the children.

Peggy : OH you did? Why didn't you invite me I would've loved to join these little rascalls as she hugged Wil & Jun.

Helena : I didn't know you would like to go there mother? I thought things like that were way too crowdy for you?

Peggy : yes you're right maybe they are. So what does a mother have to do before she gets a drink here?

Helena : I'm sorry mom what will it be?

Peggy : a scotch on the rocks for me thanks my dear.

Helena : ok one scotch coming right up, Bette what will you have?

Bette : oh just a glass of water please

Peggy : what ? water ? are you sick my dear?

Bette : no I'm not but I just don't feel like drinking alcohol right now thanks.

Peggy : ok suit yourself. Hmm let me go see in the kitchen what a lovely dish Maria will surprise us with tonight. Be right back sweeties

Bette (laughing) : she's in her element today

Helena : yes sometimes she gets like that. I love her to death but sometimes she really embarrasses me

Bette : don't be embarrassed on my behalf Helena, I know her

Helena : yes I'm glad you do, here's your water

Bette : thank you, now relax dear it will be all right

Peggy came back from the kitchen and took a big swig of her drink

Peggy : oh Bette I'll be leaving for LA around noon tomorrow, will that suite you?

Bette : sure Peggy I'm already glad I can fly back home with you

Peggy : Ok that's settled then I'll send my driver over here around 10 am to pick you up.

Bette : ok I'll be ready.

Some time later Maria came in to let them know dinner was ready and they all went over to the dining room where they enjoyed another delicious meal. They talked with Peggy about all kind of subjects but both Bette and Helena avoided the subjects they really wanted to talk to her once and a while glanced at her daugther noticing the changes.

Peggy (thinking) : it seems Bette presence here has done Helena some good. She no longer has this sad look in her eyes and actually has a smile on her face. Maybe I should give Bette some credit, she makes my daughter happy after all. But what if she wants more of Helena than just her friendship? What if she hurts her feelings by trying something?

Peggy's IV : oh just stop it, can't you see Helena is happy? Can't you see she finally has a dear friend for the first time in her life. A friend that doesn't care about the Peabody fortune, a friend that is on the same level of Helena. Just give them a break.

Peggy : I know and I am happy Helena finally has found a friend but what if ...

TBC

 **Chapter 10**

Peggy's IV : what if what? What if your daughter falls for Bette's charms? Do you have a problem with that? Do you have something against gay people?

Peggy : heck no but my daughter isn't gay !

Peggy's IV : how do you know that for sure? She won't be the first nor the last who discovers at a later age she has feelings for women after all. Just give them a break. Helena is no baby anymore, she doesn't need you to protect her, let her just walk her own path.

Peggy : yes I guess you're right but...

All of a sudden she felt a hand touching her arm

Helena : mommy are you all right?

Peggy : huh? Oh yes sure I'm fine dear, but I guess it's time for me to go, I still have to go through a couple of things before I leave tomorrow. Helena my dear thanks for the invitation, dinner was marvelous as always. Bye children granny will see you guys soon. Bette I'll see you tomorrow

Bette : sure have a good night Peggy.

Peggy : night everyone bye bye.

After Peggy had left and the kids were in bed, Helena and Bette were sitting together enjoying their drink before heading to bed.

Bette : do you think your mother is ok?

Helena : I don't know, she was kinda distracted though. Oh well I guess if it was something important she would tell me about it. Maybe she's just too busy at the Foundation.

Bette : yes she shouldn't work so hard, after all she isn't that young anymore.

Helena (laughing): oh dear don't let her hear that, you'll end up as her enemy.

Bette (embarrassed) : I'm sorry I didn't mean anything bad, I'm just saying...

Helena : I know what you meant Bette, I'm just teasing you.. You are right she is working too hard, she should take some rest.

Bette : it won't be getting any easier on her when you decide to leave the Foundation.

Helena : yes I know that's one thing I have to consider.

Bette : isn't there anyone who can cover for you?

Helena : yes there are some people I can think off but I don't know whether mothr will agree on it.

Bette : well she can't withhold from realizing your dreams.

Helena : I don't know but please let's change the subject and enjoy our last moments together. This weekend passed so fast before you even realise it it's over.

Bette : yes it sure did and I want to thank you once more for inviting me over I really had a great time.

Helena : that's good to know I only hope the children didn't ask to much of you.

Bette : oh no not at all, you have two wonderful kids Helena, you can be proud of yourself, you really did a great job.

Helena (blushing) : thank you, they are two wonderful children even though they have their moments and it can be hard at times being a single mother but I can't complain so far.

Bette : next time you and the kids will have to come and stay in LA. Angelica would really love that.

Helena : now that's an invitattion I can't decline.

They spend some more time together until it was finally time to go to bed. Bette packed her bags, showered and finally went to sleep by midnight. The next morning she woke up early feeling a little sad because she had to go back home but on the otherhand she was glad to see her little girl again. They had breakfast together and than it was really time to say good bye. While the driver already took Bette's belongings to the car, both women were still saying their good byes.

Helena (teary eyes) : bye Bette I'll truly miss you

Bette : bye Helena, I'll miss you too but don't be sad we'll meet each other soon again.

Helena : yes as soon as I find the time I'll come and visit you in LA.

Bette : that's a deal. Bye Helena give the kids a hug for me ok?

Helena : I sure will, they were a little sad they didn't get a chance to say good bye to you.

Both women gave each other a big hug and then Bette walked towards the limo since the driver had already made it clear it was time to go. During the flight home Bette reflected on her visit at Helena's and of course her mind wondered off to the night they nearly kissed.

Bette (thinking) : I wonder what got her to nearly kiss me? Would it be possible she's feeling the same way about me as I do about her?

Bette's IV : don't kid yourself she was just caught up in the moment and didn't think about her actions.

Bette : yes you must be right, why would she have feelings for me after all. She just want to be friends and that's ok for me, I'll settle with that.

Bette 's IV : oh do you really?

Bette : what do you mean? Of course I do. I respect her too much to risk a good over a crush.

Bette's IV : are you sure that's all it is just a simple crush?

Bette : oh I don't know, just stop confusing me. I know I do like her and I admit I'm very attracted to her but that's as far as it goes, I'm not gonna take any actions.

Bette's IV : hmm we'll see about that

Bette : oh shut up !

While Bette was struggling with her inner voice Peggy had been watching her all the time wondering what was going on in the brunettes head. She liked Bette very much, she had feelings for her as if she was her own daughter and maybe it was time she got to know her a little better as well after all you never knew if those two would end up together. Although Peggy still had to get used to the idea of her daughter possibly sharing her life with a woman she didn't have any objections against it. She has been young once and had done quite some experimenting herself as well.

Peggy : Bette ... Bette hellooo? did you have a nice time dear?

Bette (startled) : what? Oh yes I really enjoyed this weekend. Helena is a wonderful woman Peggy you can be proud of her.

Peggy : oh I am Bette, I really am proud of my daughter

Bette ; and her kids they are just adorable, especially little Wil he's such a cutie.

Peggy (smiling) yes he is. Jun is a sweet girl as well but she's a little timide though.

Bette : I'm pretty sure she will change when she grows up. Besides I think she manages quite well when Wil is around.

Peggy : yes he really is something else isn't he, always full of energy that one but I adore him to death. I have to thank you though

Bette : thank me what for?

Peggy : for making my daughter happy. It's been a while since I last saw a smile on her face and last night I just couldn't stop watching her, she smiled the entire time so once again thank you Bette.

Bette : I wasn't aware it's because of me. She was just having a good time.

Peggy : yes she was and that has been a while...

Bette : yes but you don't have to forget Helena has been through a lot and maybe she's finally getting herself together again.

Peggy : she told you about herself?

Bette : yes she has told me a few things about her childhood and her marriage.

Peggy : was she unhappy Bette, did she tell you that? Cause she never wanted to talk to me about it.

Bette : Peggy I can't tell you what Helena shared with me, She told me these things in confidence, I can't just tell you everything and break her trust in me.

Peggy : now hold on dear I don't want you to give me any details of what she shared with you I just wanted ...

Bette : I know what you wanted to know and yes there were times she was unhappy but most of her life Helena was lonely Peggy. She didn't have any friends, cause the ones that pretended to be her friends were just there because Helena had some benefits. Her whole life she had to take care of herself, had no one to turn to when things got difficult, that must 've been very hard on her.

Peggy : I know we shouldn't have made her go to boarding school but at the time that was the only option we had, my husband and I were both too busy to just take care of her. I just hope she doesn't blame me for everything that happened in her life.

Bette : she doesn't Peggy, she loves you but it wouldn't harm to give her your attention now from time to time. Helena might be a grown up but she still needs her mother to advise her or to turn to when things get rough on her.

Peggy : I know you are right and I'll try to be there for her as much as I can. I already feel guilty enough as it is.

Bette : you don't have to feel guilty, just be there for her. I would like to give you some advise though if you let me?

Peggy : sure what is it?

Bette : let her make her own choices in life Peggy. She's a grown up now she has to make her own life. She's no longer the little girl that needs to be protected from the bad bad world. Let her do what she chooses to do and if she fails she has no one to blame, at least she tried and that's what counts.

Peggy : what are you saying?

Bette : You'll find that out soon enough Peggy. I'm not the one who needs to bring this to you, that's Helena's job after all it's her life. But I told her she got my full support and I'll back her up as much as I can.

Peggy : that's nice of you Bette. Thank you for being her friend and sorry for giving you such a hard time a while ago I didn't mean to.

Bette : I know you didn't so let's just forget it ever happened. I only have the best intentions with Helena, she's becoming a dear friend of mine and I don't want to loose that friendship at any time.

The rest of the flight they talked about other subjects and before they knew it they had reached LA. Peggy offered Bette a ride home but she had already called Kit to come and pick her up at the airport.

Kit : hey baby sis how was your weekend?

Bette : hey Kit it was wonderful I had a nice time

Kit : well I'm glad to hear that. Are you tired?

Bette : yeah a little, Helena's kids have kept me busy all day yesterday but I enjoyed it, I can't wait for Angie to have their age, that's so much fun. How are things here? Anything interesting happened while I was gone?

Kit : no nothing happened, just the usual. Tina came by with Angie yesterday and we had lunch together.

Bette : oh that's nice of her. How's my little angel?

Kit : she' s doing great, she's becoming such a little lady and oh my Bette I just can't get over it how much she ressembles you at times.

Bette : she does?

Kit : oh yes she sure has your little character. Yesterday Tina was trying to make her eat something and she didn't like it or something and oh boy she sure made that clear. She reminded me of you when you were little.

Bette : now it can't have been all that bad I was a good baby I always ate everything they gave me.

Kit : haha you make me laught, you were and still are a very picky eater missy and you now it.

Bette : no I'm not!

Kit : yes you are and so is your daughter. So how are things going with Helena,

Bette : she's fine. She's a wonderful woman and definitely a great mother. She has the most adorable kids, she really did a good job being a single mom.

Kit : yeah that must be hard at times. And how are things romantically between the two of you?

Bette (surprised) : romantically? There isn't any romance between us, we're just friends

Kit : yeah right

Bette : we are. Oh my god what are you implying Kit?

Kit : Bette sweetie I've seen the way you looked at her when she was at the opening night at CAC some time ago. I know when my baby sister is in love and that my dear you are. Am I wrong?

Bette : damn was it that obvious?

Kit : maybe not to others or even not to Helena but yes my dear your sister saw it right away.

Bette : I can't hide anything for you can I?

Kit ; nope not that much. Now tell me..

Bette : there's nothing going on between us, we're just good friends although...

Kit : yes?

Bette : the other night she almost kissed me

Kit : she did? Wow how did that happen?

Bette : I don't know she was telling me stuff about her life and she got a little sad so I hugged her and she alsmost kissed me but I pulled away.

Kit : wow wait a minute ! You pulled away? Am I hearing this correctly my sister the big seducer pulled away?

TBC

 **Chapter 11**

Bette (blushing) : Kit you make me sound horrible, I'm not a player

Kit : I'm sorry baby that's not what I was saying but why didn't you kiss her?

Bette : I don't know it just didn't feel right. She just needed some comfort and I don't think she realized what she was doing so I didn't want to mess things up between us.

Kit : yes that's wise of you. Oh well I guess time will tell whether you two end up together or not.

Bette : yes I guess so. I really like her and if friendship is the only thing we will share, that's what it will be.

Kit : I guess you're right. You want to pass by the Planet to have a bite together?

Bette : oh no please I would love to go home if you don't mind?

Kit : no that's ok, I guess you must be tired. What about having dinner together, I'll bring something over and we can eat at your place

Bette : yeah I would love that, thanks Kit.

It had been a few days since Bette got back from NY now and she had been quite busy catching up on things. She didn't even imagine there would be that many emails to scroll through after only a couple of days of absence. While she had been working her mind drifted off to her weekend in NY many times. She was wondering what Helena was doing right now and if she had already talked to her mother about her plans. Bette had grabbed the phone many times wanting to call Helena but she decided not to, after all if there was any news she was sure Helena would give her a call herself. By the end of the week Bette still hadn't heard from Helena and she no longer could resist, she grabbed the phone and dialed Helena's cell.

Helena : Helena Peabody

Bette : Hey Helena it's Bette

Helena : oh hi Bette I didn't recognize the caller ID, How are you?

Bette : that's because I'm still at work. I'm fine how about you?

Helena : I'm all right, still at work myself.

Bette : I'm not interrupting anything am I?

Helena : no not at all, I was about to wrap up soon anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure?

Bette : Well to be honest I have been thinking about you. I was wondering how you were doing and if you had already spoken to your mother

Helena : that's very thoughtful of you Bette. Yes I have been talking to my mother but I haven't told her everything yet. I'm just waiting for the right moment;

Bette : Helena what if there's never a right moment? Don't keep postponing things, your mother is a strong woman I'm pretty sure she can handle what you're about to tell her.

Helena : I don't know Bette I'm so scared to disappoint her.

Bette : you won't Helena !

Helena : how do you know that Bette, how can you be so sure?

Bette : because ...

Helena : because what?

Bette : because I told her to let you make your own choices in life

Helena : what? Bette don't tell me you spoke to her about all this?

Bette : Helena no I would never we just ... On the way home she asked me about you and if you had told me if you were unhappy. I told her I couldn't share the things you had told me in confidence with her but that she should be there for you and let you make your own choices. I told her you weren't no longer the little girl that needed protection but a grown woman with her own ideas and vision on life and that she should respect that. I just ... I hope I didn't cross the line Helena cause the last thing I wanted is to hurt you. I ...

Helena : you said all that to her? Wow how did she react to that?

Bette : she took it quite well. She asked me what I was talking about of course but I told her I wasn't the person to hand her that information, I told her she had to talk to you.

Helena : thank you Bette and don't worry you didn't cross a line nor hurt me. It's just ...

Bette : what?

Helena : no one has ever done this for me Bette. No one has ever cared about how I felt and here you are...

Tears started rolling over her face and she was fighting very hard to get rid of the lump that was forming in her throat. She definitely didn't want to cry in front of Bette, she didn't want her to think she was a wimp but it really touched her that Bette had defended her towards her mother.

Bette : Helena ? Hello? Helena are you still there?

Helena : um ... yes

Bette : Helena are you ok?

Helena : yes I'm fine. I have to go now though Bette, the children are waiting for me. I'll talk to you soon all right.

Bette : sure Helena give them a hug from me.

Helena : I will. Good night Bette

Bette : Good night.

When they hung up the phone Bette felt pretty confused. She felt something was wrong with Helena and she even heard her cry even though Helena didn't admit it.

Bette (thinking) : what is wrong with her, why is she so sad lately? Are there still some things I don't know about her? I wish I could get into her head and find out what is bugging her.

Bette didn't get too much time to think about Helena as James buzzed her to let her know her 4 o clock appointment had arrived.

 **In the meanwhile in New York**

Helena (thinking) : why am I feeling so emotional when I'm talking to her or even in her presence? What is wrong with me? And why did I try to kiss her when she was here?

While Helena was struggling with her thoughts her mother entered the room without her noticing it.

Peggy : Helena?... Helena dear are you all right? Why are you crying honey?

Helena (surprised) hello mummy I didn't hear you come in

Peggy : I noticed. What's wrong my child did something happen?

Helena (wiping her tears) : no nothing happened,... Bette called...

Peggy : don't tell me you two had a fight?

Helena : no no fight it's just... oh I don't know

Peggy walked up to Helena and took her face into her hands

Peggy : Helena honey I know we aren't that close but you can talk to your mother. What happened?

Helena (sighing) : nothing happened mother honestly it's just Bette is so nice, she's always there for me. I can talk to her about anything, it's as if we've known each other for years.

Peggy : that's nice but what made you so sad?

Helena : just realizing that she's the first real friend I've ever had and the fact I always get so emotional when I talk to her or when I'm near her.

Peggy : Helena sweetie are you having feelings for Bette?

Helena (surprised) : mother!

Peggy : my dear child you can tell me, I won't judge you.

Helena : I know but ...

Peggy : but what? Aren't you attracted to her?

Helena (blushing) : yes in a way I am, she's a beautiful woman but I don't understand these feelings mummy.

Peggy : I know sweetie but when time is right you'll understand it.

Helena : I don't know and then there is...

Peggy : yes?

Helena : when she was here that weekend I nearly kissed her mummy and I still don't know why.

Peggy : you did? How did that happen and what was Bette's reaction to that?

Helena : We were in my studio and I was telling her about my childhood and I got emotional so she took me in her arms and hugged me and before I knew I was trying to kiss her but she pulled away and said she was tired.

Peggy (thinking) : wow Bette Porter you surprise me, my daughter tries to kiss you and you don't let her. Hmmm I underestimated you my dear.

Peggy: are you sure you embarrassed her? Did she mention something about it?

Helena : no we didn't bring it up during the rest of the weekend and luckily it didn't make things awkward between us. I don't understand these feelings mummy, what's wrong with me?

Peggy : well my dear I think you're falling in love

Helena : mummy are you kidding me?

Peggy : no my dear I'm not, you're doing that yourself. You're kidding yourself Helena. If you have feelings for Bette than go out there and explore them.

Helena : but what if she doesn't want me? What if that's not what she wants from our relationship?

Peggy : that's the risk you have to take my child and by the way how wouldn't she not want you. You're a gorgeous woman, you're smart and you both have a lot in common.

Helena : I know but mummy I'm not gay...

Peggy : yet...

 **Chapter 12**

Helena : mother what do you mean 'yet'

Peggy : sweetie listen to me, don't fight these feelings if you think they're right, just go for it ok!

Helena : but mummy...

Peggy : Helena dear I didn't come here to fight with you so please can we stop this?

Helena : I'm sorry you're right, thanks for listening to me though

Peggy : any time my child. I'm glad you are willing to trust me with all this. You can always come to me Helena whatever it is that's bothering you ok?

Helena : ok thanks mummy now what's the real reason behind your visit?

Peggy : I wanted to invite you to have dinner with me tonight? Are you free?

Helena : euhm yes I have no plans but I need to...

Peggy : I already kind of let Maria know you wouldn't be eating home tonight

Helena (laughing) : oh aren't we quite confident huh mummy

Peggy : oh give your old mother a break and let's spend some time together, it's been so long since we last had dinner just the two of us

Helena : sure I'll have dinner with you mother, let me just confirm with Maria I indeed won't be home tonight but can we pass by the house so I can quickly change and say good night to the children?

Peggy : of course my dear.

Both women left the building, passed by Helena's place and then drove to the restaurant.

Helena : where are you taking me tonight mummy?

Peggy : I made reservations at Le Bernardin my child knowing how much you adore seafood.

Helena : hmm that's great it's been a while since I last went there.

When they arrived at the restaurant the host showed them their table, took their coats and brought them the menu. After ordering their food, the waiter brought them their drinks and some appetizers while both women continued having a light conversation and they enjoyed every moment of it.

Helena (thinking) : maybe tonight might be a great opportunity to fill mummy in on my plans. It really feels good to spend time with her like this, I wish we had done this earlier.

Peggy (thinking) : oh my dear child how could I be so stupid to put the business first and neglect you all these years. Thank God for second chances, i'll make it up to you no matter what i have to do for it but i promise you I'll make it up to you.

Peggy : so how are things at the Foundation my dear, anything interesting happened I should know about?

Helena : oh mother do we really need to talk about that right now? I just want us to enjoy ourselves can we?

Peggy : of course my dear what else do you want to talk about? The children perhaps?

Helena (thinking) : ok this might be it Helena, do it it's now or never

Helena : actually there is something I would like to talk to you about and before I start i would appreciate if you wouldn't interrupt me until I've told you everything all right?

Peggy : sure honey what is it?

Helena : I don't know how to put this the easy way so I guess I'll just say it as it is. I would like to make a carreer move mummy. You know I studied architecture right?

Peggy : yes you sure did so?

Helena : I want to do something with my degree mummy. I want to start my own business as a home decorator and maybe later design houses. It has been my dream since childhood and you know I tried to make it come through but then Christopher got sick and I...

Peggy : I know sweetie, I know that was a hard time on you.

Helena : yes it was but that's not what this is all about. I just can't fight it no longer mother I really have to do this and after talking to Bette about it I ...

Peggy : so Bette is behind all this is she?

Helena : no she isn't I just showed her some of my designs I did when I was at home while being pregnant and she said I should give it a try. I have really thought long and hard about this and I want to do this mummy. Would you please give me this chance? Would you please support me so I can finally pursue my dream?

Peggy : if you are really sure this is what you want I will be glad to support you honey but how do you plan on taking this dream of yours?

Helena : I don't know that yet, I haven't really thought about it cause I wanted to talk to you about it first and that was my biggest fear.

Peggy : I'm sorry you feel this way. I must be a horrible mother huh.

Helena : Mummy no don't say that, you're far from horrible. We just aren't close that's all but I have always loved you and I still do.

Peggy (getting tears in her eyes) : I love you to my child, more than you'll ever know I'm just so sorry I lacked showing you.

Helena : I know mummy now let's concentrate on other things before we both start crying and making a fool out of ourselves in public.

They stopped talking when the waiter brought them their food and wine and started eating. After a while Peggy broke the silence between them again

Peggy : where do you plan on starting this business of yours, do you already have an office? I know some real estate people that can help you find an excellent place to start or we just get you one of those nice office on the second floor of the Peabody foundation or we ...

Helena : mummy please listen to me .. I really appreciate you wanting to help me but this is something I have to do myself and I hope you wn't be offended or anything but I'm not gonna do this here.

Peggy : what do you mean not do it here? Where are you going than?

Helena : I want to leave New York for a while, just start over all fresh, be away from the house I live in.

Peggy : but Helena you have lived there for so long, how can you leave it like that? And where are you gonna go? When will I see you and what about the children?

Helena : mother please calm down. ! I'm not going to the end of the world if that's what you're thinking. You will see me and the children as much as you like. I just have so many bad memories about the house I want to be away from it for a while. I want to make a new start in life but I don't know where it will be yet, all I know is I want to be near the ocean.

Peggy : so you're moving to California? See I told you you are in love, you already want to be where she is

Helena : who says I'm going to California mother?

Peggy : you just did by saying you want to be near the ocean...

Helena : so ? the East coast has an ocean as well don't it

Peggy (taken aback) : oh euhm yes I just thought...

Helena : I know what you thought but you're jumping to conclusions mummy. I honestly don't know yet where I'm going and if and when I would move to California all depends on how things will work out between me and Bette...

Peggy : honey can I say something, I know you asked me not to interfere but...

Helena : yes of course

Peggy : don't let your decision depend on whether things work out between you and Bette. It's your life sweetie you have to decide for yourself. I know you're not really used to that since everyone made every decision for you since you were a child but this time you have to do it for you sweetheart. It's your future we're talking about and even if you would move to the end of the world I'll have to accept that and I will. I'm not saying I will be happy about it but I will accept whatever it is you decide to do. And I'll be glad to help you with whatever it is you need, will you please give me that chance Helena?

Helena : yes mommy thank you. It's such a relief you're no longer fighting me in this. I was so scared to talk to you about it.

Peggy : I know dear. But someone last told me you were no longer the little girl that needed protection but a grown woman and boy was she right.

Helena : hmm that must have been a smart woman.

Peggy : oh she sure is, she sure is. Now let's have a toast : to my lovely daughter and may her future be bright and successful. Cheers.

Helena : thank you. Cheers. I love you mummy

Peggy : I love you too my child.

Both women continued talking about Helena's plans and how they would take care of Helena's replacement among other things and before they realised it it was already very late at night. On the way home mother and daughter realized this night has been very crucial for their relationship and they were both thanking God for this opportunity to get a little closer.

 **Back in LA**

In the meanwhile Bette didn't have much time to think about Helena's problem as her phone rang.

Bette : hello Tina

Tina : hey Bette am I interrupting you?

Bette : no I was about to close up for the day so go ahead

Tina : I was wondering if you could pick up Angie at preschool this afternoon cause I'll be stuck here for another few hours. We have a huge delay in filming and ...

Bette : sure that's ok I'll go and get her. Will you bring her weekend bag over later ?

Tina : no I have everything packed and set in the living room so you can drive by my house and get it, the key is ...

Bette : but Tina I can't go into your house like that when you're not there!

Tina : and why not? Bette it's not that you're trespassing or something, I'm about to tell you where the spare key is so you just go over there and pick up her stuff ok.

Bette : ok I guess. Where can I find that key?

Tina : you can find the spare key in the little box hidden in the bed of flowers at the right side of the front door.

Bette : what you keep your key there but Tina what if?

Tina : Bette please I don't have time for a lecture, I have to go they need me, so go get her stuff and put the key back where you found it ok? I'll call you during the weekend to let you know when I'll be picking her up. Have a nice time with our daughter Bette. Bye

Bette : ok thank you and you try not to get home too late ok? Bye

Tina : I don't know about that but ok I'll try. Talk to you later

After Tina had hung up the phone Bette left her office to go and pick up her little angel at daycare. She was so looking forward to spend some days with the little girl as she had missed her a lot. Before leaving she even told James she wouldn't be in the next day as she wanted to be with Angie. After she had picked up Angie at school and picked up the weekend bag at Tina's house she passed by the Planet to go visit her sister.

Kit : hey baby sis and hey my little boo, how are you doing?

Angie : hi auntie Kit I'm ok

Kit : do you girls need anything or did you just decide to pay your auntie a visit?

Angie : I want fries

Bette : we were planning on having an early dinner, do you have time to join us?

Kit : sure, rush hour isn't until later, I'll be more than happy to have dinner with my two favorite girls. So what can I get you?

Bette : well you already know what she wants , can you add a hamburger to that?

Kit : sure no problem and what shall I get you?

Bette : oh I'll just have your steak and a salad.

Kit : ok I'll go order it right away, can I get you something to drink?

Bette : a Perrier for me and an OJ for the little one is fine thanks Kit.

After Kit had gone to the kitchen to order their dinner she returned to their table with the drinks.

Kit : so how's life baby sis?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 13**

Bette : oh busy as usual, you know me always working.

Kit : yeah but you got off early today, Angie must have been thrilled to see you this early.

Bette : yes she was. Tina is working late so she asked me to go pick her up.

Shane & Alice : hey girls do you care if we join you?

Bette : no of course not, take a seat.

Their friends joined them at the table and they all had dinner together like a family. During dinner Bette all of a sudden got an idea and was thinking about spending the weekend at the beach.

Bette : Al do you have your laptop with you?

Alice : yes it's in my car why? You're not gonna work while we're having dinner right?

Bette : no I just want to have a look at something, I'll tell you later. Would you mind getting it for me?

Alice : ok I'll be right back

After Alice came back with her laptop Bette started surfing the net and a little later she found what she was looking for. She quickly dialled the number that was mentioned in the ad and got to talk to the owner.

Bette : ok can you hold on a second please.

She covered her cell with her hand and looked at the gang.

Alice : what?

Bette : do you girls have plans this weekend?

Shane : no not me

Alice : me either why?

Bette : well I wanted to take Angie to the beach for the weekend and I was wondering if you girls wanted to join us?

Shane : oh cool sure count me in

Alice : oh yeah me too, great !

Bette (looking at Kit) : what about you Kt, you think you can be missed here one weekend?

Kit : I don't know baby sis...

Alice : oh come on Kit you gotta relax for a change, just join us it'll be fun.

Kit : ok I'll see what I can do. Maybe Randy can take over from me. I'll go ask us cause it's real short notice. I'll be right back

Bette (talking to the owner again) : hello I'm sorry about that. It's settled I'll take it so can you give me directions where I can find you? Ok I noted that down I'll be over shortly. Thank you see you later.

Kit : ok you can count me in as well Randy was so nice to agree and take over for the weekend.

Bette : great we're gonna have some fun together.

Later on that night Bette had passed by the owner to arrange everything and retrieve the key. After she had put Angie to bed she called the girls to pass them the address in case they wouldn't be joining Bette to drive over there. After she finished calling the girls Bette installed herself on the coach switching channels for a while but decided she'd better go to bed since she had to drive for a while tomorrow.

The next morning she already woke up very early, she got up and checked on Angie but the little girl was still sound asleep. Bette quickly took a shower and put on her Levi's and a shirt. She went over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as she heard the doorbell. As she went to open up the door she saw Kit standing there surrounded by a lot of bags.

Bette : Kit what on earth is all this?

Kit : well I thought it would be handy to bring a couple of things, that would spare us time to go food shopping and stuff.

Bette : gosh thank you Kit but you shouldn't have. It looks like you have been working all night.

Kit : no not that long, besides i got some help. Where is little Boo? Don't see nor hear her anywhere

Bette: I just checked on her and she was still in dream land, I was just about to make some breakfast, you already had some?

Kit : yeah I already had some but I wouldn't mind another cup of coffee though. You want me to go check on Angel while ou're busy?

Bette : sure go ahead.

While Bette took care of breakfast, Kit had found Angie awake in her bedroom so she decided to bathe her and get her ready. A little later they both showed up in the kitchen.

Bette : hey sweetie I see auntie Kit took care of you. What do you want to eat a cheese sandwich or some cereals?

Angie : cereals mommie. What's in the bags mommie?

Bette : stuff we need later baby, we're going to the beach for the weekend and your auntie Kit, Alice and Shane are coming with us, ain't that fun?

Angie : yayyyy are you gonna build a sand castle for me auntie Kit?

Kit : sure honey whatever you want I'll make it for you. Are the girls coming over here Bette?

Bette : that's the plan yeah but you know Alice and Shane, I bet they never get out of their beds in time so I...

Before she could finish her sentence the doorbell rang again.

Kit : speaking of the devil, there they are!

After the girls had arrived they loaded all the bags Kit had brought into Bette's car and a little later they were on their way to Long Beach. Bette Kit and Angie followed by Alice who had Shane and Dana in her car. The girls were all very excited and couldn't stop making plans for the weekend..

The weekend passed by too quick though and before they realized it, it was already Sunday afternoon and time to get back to LA. Bette had enjoyed the company of her sister and friends very much, she realized there was a lot more in life than just working and she decided she should do these kind of weekends more often, especially when she noticed how much fun Angie was having. Bette had been so caught up in her daughter and her family she didn't even have time to think about Helena. On the way home she had stopped at Tina's place to drop off Angie who immediately told her mother about her weekend at the beach..

Tina : thanks for taking her, seems like she had the time of her life.

Bette : she sure did, we all enjoyed it actually and I realized I should do this more often.

Tina : you all?

Bette : yes Kit and the gang joined us, we really had fun together.

Tina (sad) : oh ok... just like old times huh

Bette : yeah it was. I have to go though, it's getting late. Angie momma B is leaving can I have a kiss?

Angie : bye mammie B can we go to the beach soon again?

Bette : sure Boo we'll go back pretty soon. Night sweetie, be good for your mommie okay?

Angie : okay

Bette gave her daughter one last hug before she left, thanked Tina for the extra time and went home herself.

The weekend seemed already far away when Bette got back to work. She had another show to prepare and was swamped in meetings and answering mails. She barely had time to have lunch when one day Peggy came busting into her office.

Bette : James what the fuck I told i didn't want to be disturbed.

Peggy : hello Bette dear, my my is this a nice way to greet a friend.

Bette (embarrassed) : oh I'm sorry Peggy I thought it was James again, I didn't mean to...

Peggy : so that's the way you treat your staff? Not so nice if I might say.

Bette : I'm not always like this but it's been my week already. I have to get this show done within two weeks and it seems like all artists already have something planned. It's gonna be a disaster.

Peggy : no come on Bette try to relax

Bette : relax? Peggy I don't have time to relax, this is just gonna be another disaster I can feel it;

Peggy : Bette dear take a deep breath and relax it will be all right you'll see. You can pull it off I just know you can.

Bette : thanks for your confidence in me I could use it right now, but I guess you didn't come here to hear me complain. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Peggy : well my dear I need your help. My daughter is going to start her own business pretty soon and I wanted to buy her a nice piece of art to hang in her new office.

Bette (surprised) : oh so she told you?

Peggy : yes she did. Don't tell me you haven't heard from her yet to tell you the big news;

Bette : as a matter of fact no she hasn't called me yet. I'm glad she finally told you though and I'm happy for her you agreed to it.

Peggy : oh well what can I say I want to see my daughter happy and I also got some help from a very clever woman though.

Bette (smiling) : now did you. So what did you have in mind?

Peggy : I don't know I was thinking about a nice painting or a sculpture or something. Do you think you have something that suits her personality?

Bette : hmm let me think. I guess I might have something she might like, come on let's go and have a look.

Bette took Peggy into the gallery and showed her some paintings Helena might like and there were also some sculptures that were quite nice.

Bette : I don't want to interfere but don't you think it's better to wait until you know what style Helena's offive is going to be? Has she already made a decision where she's going to start her business?

Peggy : no she's still looking into her possibilities and you might be right I better wait until she's finally settled.

Both women walked back to Bette's office and once they got there Bette took place behind her desk again hoping she could go back to work pretty soon cause she really didn't feel like working late again tonight.

Peggy : thank you for your time Bette, I really appreciate it.

Bette : you're welcome I'm always glad to help a friend out.

Peggy : hmm dear I see it's already getting late have you had lunch yet?

Bette : no actually I haven't but I don't have time to eat I'm too busy.

Peggy : oh no youn gladly you're not getting away with this, so come on let's go and have lunch

Bette : Peggy as much as I would like to I ca...

Peggy : no excuses Bette Porter now get out of that chair or do you want me to pull you from behind your desk?

Bette : Peggy please I really ...

Peggy : ok you asked for it

As she moved towards Bette's desk Bette quickly got up cause she really didn't want Peggy to act on her words.

Bette : all right you win I'll go with you but you owe me big time cause i'll be facing another late night at work.

Peggy : oh Bette please relax for once, tomorrow is another day. Now come on let's go i'm starving.

Bette took Peggy to Mario's her favourite Italian restaurant where they enjoyed their lunch together talking about Helena and some other things.

Peggy : Bette dear are you happy?

Bette (surprised) : happy? What do you mean?

Peggy : I mean in you r work? Are you happy with the job you're doing?

Bette : I'm doing ok. It's not my dream job but I'm able to pay the bills and take care of my little girl that's all that counts.

Peggy : no that's not all that counts Bette and you know it. Don't tell me you want to work at that little museum for the rest of your life?

Bette : no I don't but it has to do for now. Once Angelica is old enough I can still do what I want to do. Now is not the right time.

Peggy : when will it ever be the right time Bette? And your child will always be needing you whether she's young or old, so what are you going to do? Wait until she's married before you finally get your dream realized?

Bette : I don't know Peggy, I just know I can't take the risk right now I just can't.

Peggy : what's holding you back? Money?

Bette : among other things

Peggy : money is not a problem

Bette : what do you mean?

Peggy : like I said money is not a problem I've got plenty of it I can help you out

Bette : Peggy I can't take your money. If you want to help someone out help your daughter she'll need your support as well. I'm a stranger to you I just can't ...

Peggy : Bette hear me out. I'm giving Helena all the help she needs and she's willing to take from me but I want to help you as well. You mean a lot to me, you are like a daughter to me and I want to help you out as well so please let me invest in your dream as well whatever it is you want to do.

Bette : I don't know Peggy. I really appreciate it but I just ...

Peggy : djeezes Bette put that damn pride aside and let me help you!

Bette : I euhm I guess I'm out of excuses.

Peggy : good finally. Now fill me in what is it you want to do?

Bette : I would love to start my own Gallery again, do the things I love to do without any restrictions or without having to deal with jackasses like Franklin who are too damn conservative to even understand what real art is about.

Peggy : now that's the Bette Porter I love and adore. Welcome back my dear.

Bette laughed at Peggy's little remark

Peggy : you want to have your own Gallery again well that's what you'll get. Tell that jackass of a boss he stick his little museum where I think he can stick it and get the hell out of there.

Bette : I just can't leave like that Peggy I have a contract and if I want to start my own business the last thing I can afford is breach of contract;

Peggy : ok let's see how long will you still have to work for them?

Bette : at least another year.

Peggy : ok make an appointment for me I have to talk to this guy.

Bette : Peggy what are you up to?

Peggy : I don't know yet, just settle an appointment for me as soon as you can. I still will be in LA for the next couple of days.

Bette : I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything, he's not that impressed by the name Peabody.

Peggy : oh he will when I'm finished with him don't you worry about that. But now you have to excuse me dear I have another appointment to run to. Shall I give you a lift back to your office?

Bette : yes please.

The limo dropped Bette off at her office and she got back to work as soon as possible but she couldn't really concentrate anymore. Part of her was excited to get her own Gallery again but the other part was still having doubts about the investment Peggy was going to make and why did she have to see Franklin? What is she up to? Finally she called it a day cause she wasn't able to concentrate no longer so she wrapped up her things and went home. After she took a long hot shower, she put some dinner in the microwave and installed herself on the couch. She was just about to grab her laptop when her cell phone rang.

Bette : Bette Porter

Helena : hi Bette it's me Helena

Bette : hey Helena how are you?

Helena : I'm fine thanks how about you?

Bette : tired but I'm hanging in there. I had a visit from your mother today

Helena : oh she came to see you? She didn't give you a hard time or keep you away from work did she?

Bette : euhm as a matter of fact she kinda did but it's ok. We had lunch together and we had an interesting conversation. But don't you have anything to tell me?

Helena : yes I do, that's why I'm calling you. I told my mother last week. We really had a nice conversation and she agrees Bette. I am so happy she didn't make any objection at all;

Bette : I'm happy for you Helena, see your mother isn't that bad

Helena : no she isn't but I know it was mostly thanks to you though.

Bette : I didn't do anything Helena, all I did was telling her to let you live your life for a change

Helena : that's all she needed Bette. We really had the best conversation in years.

Bette : that's good I'm happy for you.

Helena : you said you had a nice conversation with her as well, did you get a chance?

Bette : as a matter of fact she did. I don't know how she does it Helena but she seems to know me like no one else does. She knew exactly what was on my mind lately and ...

Helena : did she offer to help you out?

Bette : yes she did but I told her she had to help you first after all you're

Helena : Bette don't disappoint her, let her help you, there's nothing she wants more than to help people she cares for and she obviously cares a lot about you.

Bette : but Helena she's your mother I just can't ...

Helena ; yes Bette you can, please give her the pleasure to help you out as well ok?

Bette ; ok I'll think about it. So how are things going for you? Found a location yet?

Helena : no I don't have a location yet, I'm still looing into my options and in the meanwhile I'm training someone to take over my job at the Foundation.

Bette : busy as always huh? Helena?

Helena ; yes?

Bette ; I really enjoyed our weekend together and I was wondering when we could meet again?

Helena ; I don't know Bette, I can't make you any promisses right now, everything is so hectic at the moment but as soon as I can I'll come and visit you

Bette ; Ok I understand, we're both having a busy schedule at the moment but don't forget to call once and while okay?

Helena ; I will I promise. I have to go now though and I know it's getting late over there as well. Good night Bette.

Bette ; night Helena talk to you soon.

Time had passed by quickly for Bette and the opening of another exhibition was planned in two days; she finally managed to find some new young artists she wanted to give a chance; not quite what Franklin had in mind though but if everything worked out fine she wouldn't have to deal with him that much longer anymore.  
Bette was just on the way back to her office after a visit to the Gallery where she had been giving last hand directions for the opening show, when she seemed to smell a familiar fragrance.

Bette (thinking) : ok Porter now you're even imagining you're smelling her perfume ! Get a grip and concentrate on your job for a change.

She walked into her office and to her surprise she saw Helena waiting for her.

Bette : Helena ! What a surprise ! What are you doing here?

Helena : hey Bette I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I would pay you a visit. How are you? Busy as always,

Bette : yes I have been kinda busy lately. I have a new show coming up in two days; but I'm really glad to see you, this is a nice surprise. I missed you

Helena : I've missed you too

She walked up to Helena and both women hugged each other and they both felt some chills running over their bodies. They looked each other in the eyes and Helena leaned in to kiss Bette who didn't pull away this time. Lips touched lightly at first but the more they kept kissing each other the more passionate their kiss became. Helena lightly parted her lips and Bette who took this as an invitation, slid her tongue into Helena's mouth exploring and looking for Helena's tongue. When both tongues met they couldn't stop touching, dancing, sucking but all of a sudden something hit Helena and it was as if she realised she was making a mistake. She broke the kiss and pulled away from Bette.

Helena : Bette I'm sorry I can't do this, I ...

Bette : Helena it's ok, don't ...

Helena : no I'm sorry I can't, I really can't, I'm not….

Before Bette knew what happened Helena was already out of her office.

Bette : Helena wait ! Helenaaa !

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 14**

When she got herself together again and ran out the door to go after Helena she bumped into Tina who was just entering her office at the same time.

Tina : oh I'm sorry Bette can I talk...

Bette : not now Tina, I need to go find Helena, have you seen her by any chance?

Tina : Yes I saw she came running out of your office and she left for the parking lot. What happened? Did you have a fight with her or something?

Bette : not now Tina I don't have time for this I need to go after her.

She quickly ran to the entrance but she didn't see Helena anywhere, so she walked back to her office in the meanwhile trying to call Helena on her cell phone but she only got her voice mail.

Bette : James find out where she's staying. I need to find her, this is ridiculous.

James : but boss how would you want me to find her, you know the hotels won't give me that information.

Bette : than call her mother for christ sake and ask her where her daughter is staying ! Helena this is Bette if you hear this please call me back. Please let's meet somewhere and talk about this? Helena please?

Tina : Bette I really need to talk to you about ...

Bette : Tina can't you see I'm busy I don't have time for social talk, I need to find Helena and set this straight. I'm sorry I have to go. Jaaaaaaames!

James : yes boss ?

Bette : you have Peggy on the phone yet?

James : no boss I got her housekeeper and she said Mrs Peabody was sleeping.

Bette : I don't fucking care if she's sleeping I need to talk to her

James : but boss she just doesn't ...

Bette : oh never mind I'll call myself.

Bette dialled Peggy's number and got her housekeeper on the line.

Bette : yes hello this is Bette Porter I need to speak to Mrs Peabody

Housekeeper : Mrs Peabody isn't available at the moment, she's resting.

Bette : listen it's very important that I get her on the phone now, I have to talk to her about her daughter.

Housekeeper : I'm sorry Mss Porter but you'll have to call back another time, Mrs Peabody can't be disturbed.

Bette : listen you moron Mrs Peabody is a very close friend of mine and if you want to keep your job you'll get her on the phone for me now you get that!

Housekeeper euhm yes Mss Porter hold on I'll see what I can do for you.

Bette : ok and don't keep me waiting too long I don't have all day !

When Tina heard Bette was no longer talking on the phone she went back into her office again

Tina : Bette will you please listen to me now. I really have to talk to you!

Bette : Tina for christ sake I told you I don' t have time

Tina : you never have time, well you'll make time for me it's about our daughter for christ sake or don't you even care about her anymore?

Bette : what's wrong with Angie? Did something happen to her? Is she sick or something?

Tina : no she ... I ...

Bette : yes hello? Oh hi Peggy it's Bette I'm sorry to interrupt you but I really need to know where I can find Helena.

Peggy : Helena , She's in LA, I'm pretty sure she'll be over to visit you as soon as her meetings are over.

Bette : She was here a moment ago Peggy but something happened and she left and I can't find her and she 's not answering her damn cell phone and I need to...

Peggy : Bette ... stop for a moment and calm down, what happened?

Bette looked at Tina and went into her bathroom cause she certainly didn't want to tell Peggy what happened between her and Helena in Tina's presence.

Bette : She came to visit me and we hugged and ...

Peggy : and?

Bette : we kissed but Peggy I really didn't mean to, it just happened and before I realised she just .. She pulled away and ran off and I can't reach her. I need to talk to her Peggy. I Need to... I'm so sorry Peggy I know how you must think about me now. I don't want to hurt her I really don't. I just I ...

Peggy : Bette ... Bette listen to me. It's ok I'm not upset with you

Bette : you aren't?

Peggy : no I'm not. There's something you need to know. Helena has feelings for you Bette but she still doesn't know how to handle them.

Bette : what do you mean?

Peggy : what I'm saying is she is in love with you but she's still struggling with it. I guess that's why she pulled away. I'm pretty sure she's feeling lost right now.

Bette : she's in love with me? Really?

Peggy : yes Bette she admitted it to me a few weeks ago but she's very confused about it Bette so I guess you need to take it slow if you are feeling the same for her that is;

Bette : I have feelings for her Peggy but my biggest concern is to find her right now. Do you have any idea where she's staying?

Peggy : I'm pretty sure she's either staying at the Montrose or in the Westin.

Bette : thank you Peggy you're a life saver. I'll go and find her right away.

Peggy : ok Good luck and Bette take it easy ok?

Bette : I will Peggy don't you worry. I just hope she'll give me a chance to explain

Peggy : I'll try to call her and see if she'll talk to me. It'll be okay Bette.

When Bette came out of her bathroom Tina was still sitting at Bette's desk.

Bette : Tina what the f...

Tina : what? I'm still here yes and I won't be leaving before you hear me out got that !

Bette (sighing) : ok what do you want?

Tina : I just wanted to know if it would be possible to switch weekends? I need to go out of town next weekend so I was wondering if I could keep Angelica this weekend?

Bette : no that's ok but you'll have to excuse me now I have to go

Tina : but Bette we need to go over ...

Bette : I'll call you later Tina I don't have time now I'm sorry

Tina (rolling her eyes) : ok I guess.

While Bette was driving towards one of the hotels Peggy had mentioned to her she received a text

"she's staying at the Westin. Take care ! Peggy"

Bette (thinking) : oh I love you Peggy ! Now let's hope Helena will be there and she'll give me a chance to talk to me. I can't believe she's in love with me ! I just hope we can work things out, I don't want to loose her ... not now ..

Bette parked her car in front of the hotel, went inside and walked up to the reception.

Bette : Hi my name is Bette Porter I'm here to see Mss Helena Peabody, could you please tell me if she's here?

Receptionist : yes she is Mss Porter, Mrs Peabody told us you would come over. She 's in suite 568.

Bette (surprised) : oh euhm thank you.

Receptionist : you're welcome. It's on the tenth floor, second hallway to your left.

Bette : thank you.

Bette got into the elevator and looked at the floors passing by which seem to take forever.

Bette (thinking) : she's expecting me? I don't understand ... why did she run away than if she knew I would come after her...

Bette's IV : euhm hellooo ever thought it could have been the other Mrs Peabody who told them you were coming?

Bette : but of course you're right, how could I forget about that. Djeez I owe Peggy big time I guess.

The elevator finally stopped at the tenth floor and Bette was in front of Helena's room in no time. She knocked ... waited ... but no answer. She took her cell phone and dialled Helena's number but again it went straight into voicemail. She knocked once again but a little harder this time and listened. It seemed as if she heard something inside the room but no one answered the door.

Bette : Helena are you in there?

No answer

Bette : Helena I know you're in there can you please open the door !

Helena : no ! go away Bette

Bette : Helena please open the door we need to talk about this

Helena : no I don't want to. I can never face you again Bette. Go away

Bette : Helena please open up the door ! I'm not going away until you let me in;

Helena : Bette I can't

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 15**

Previously

The elevator finally stopped at the tenth floor and Bette was in front of Helena's room in no time. She knocked ... waited ... but no answer. She took her cell phone and dialled Helena's number but again it went straight into voicemail. She knocked once again but a little harder this time and listened. It seemed as if she heard something inside the room but no one answered the door.

Bette : Helena are you in there?

No answer

Bette : Helena I know you're in there can you please open the door !

Helena : no ! go away Bette

Bette : Helena please open the door we need to talk about this

Helena : no I don't want to. I can never face you again Bette. Go away

Bette : Helena please open up the door ! I'm not going away until you let me in;

Helena : Bette I can't

Now

Bette : Helena come on, people are already coming out of their rooms to see what's happening. Just let me in and let's talk about it like grown ups, please ... Helena?

Finally after what seemed like hours Helena opened the door but instead of waiting until Bette came in she quickly turned around and wanted to hide in the bathroom but this time Bette was faster than she thought and grabbed her by the arm.

Bette : Helena don't do this. There 's no need to hide

Helena (tears rolling over her face) : that's what you say. How will we ever be able to act normal towards each other again? How will I ever be able to face you again?

Bette (taking Helena's face in her hands making her look at her) : Helena listen to me. You don't have to be embarrassed about what happened, there is no need to.

Helena (stumbling) : but I am... what are you thinking of me? You must be thinking I'm crazy or something just kiss you like that.

Bette : No I'm not thinking that at all. Helena sweetie listen to me I have feelings for you as well. To be honest with you I already have feelings for you since the first time you walked into the Planet that day.

Helena : are you serious?

Bette : Yes I am very serious and I know how you feel about me, your mother told me

Helena : oh my god she told you? Why on earth did she tell you?

Bette : don't be mad at her Helena. I called her to ask her where I could find you and I had to tell her what happened between us. She just did it for the best. Sweetie listen your mother cares a great deal about you, she only wants to help you

Helena : yes by ruining my life

Bette : now aren't you a bit hard on her, don't you think?

Helena : she just shouldn't have told you Bette

Bette : ok maybe she shouldn't have but I'm glad she did though

Helena : you are? You don't hate me?

Bette : sweetie why would I hate you? You are so adorable ... so gorgeous and yet so fragile. Helena tell me the truth do you feel bad about our kiss?

Helena : yes ... no ... I mean .. I don't know. I've never kissed a woman before. I'm not gay Bette; I just can't place these feelings I have for you

Bette : it's ok sweetie. I understand. I went through exactly the same thing

Helena : what do you mean?

Bette : well these feelings of confusion, not understanding why you are attracted to a woman. Struggling with your sexuality ... fear for the unknown

Helena : I don't know what to do, when will it get better?

Bette : when you finally accept this is who you are.

Helena : I'm scared Bette

Bette : I know you are Helena but together we can make it. I'll help you through it.

Helena : I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with a woman Bette. I don't want to hurt you, I like you a lot and I don't want to loose you

Bette : I don't want to hurt you either nor do I want to loose you. I guess we just have to go with the flow and see what happens, don't you think?

Helena : I guess ...

Bette took Helena's hand in hers, brought it up to her mouth and planted a soft kiss on it.

Bette : everything will be all right Helena, you don't have to be scared. We take it as far as you want to okay?

Helena : ok... Bette ?

Bette : yes?

Helena : you really meant it when you said you had feelings for me? I mean I'm not just ...

Bette : yes I meant every word of it Helena. I have a serious crush on you

Helena : why did you pull away that night in New York? Im sure you know as well as I do we almost kissed then

Bette : because I didn't want to risk our friendship. I didn't know if you felt the same about me so I thought it wouldn't be wise to kiss you back then.

Helena : but you didn't pull away now?

Bette : no I didn't because I just couldn't resist you anymore. I kissed you back because it felt right this time. I felt you wanted it as well

Helena : I don't know what got into me. I felt so many emotions going through my body when you hugged me I just had to ... you know...

Bette : I know I felt exactly the same.

She pulled Helena closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Bette : It will all be fine sweetie, you'll see you just have to give it time. What do you say if you and I drove to the beach and went for a walk, I think you can use it.

Helena : yes I would love to, just give me a minute to change into my jeans

Bette : sure you know what I'll quickly go home to change and I'll be here to pick you up in let's say 40 minutes?

Helena : ok I'll be ready.

Bette : ok see you than

Bette drove home having the biggest smile on her face. She reached for her cell to send a text to let Peggy know everything turned out ok.

"Found Helena – talked – everything is ok – thank you a lot for your help - owe you a lot!  
big hugs. Bette"

When Bette pulled up to the hotel 40 minutes later Helena was already outside waiting for her. She quickly got in the car and they were on their way to the beach. Once they got there they walked along the shore in silence for a while. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts and neither one of them knew quite what to say to the other at first. After a while Bette took Helena's hand in hers and looked at her

Bette : is it ok if I hold your hand or do you feel too awkward?

Helena : no I'm all right

Bette : are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't like

Helena : no Bette it's ok.

They kept on walking for a while until they got kinda tired and thirsty. When they noticed a little stall where they sold refreshments they walked up there.

Bette : what do you like to drink,

Helena : just some water is fine for me, thank you

Bette : hello two bottles of water please. Thank you. Let's go sit there for a while okay?

Helena : sure

They sipped of their drink in silence, both staring at the ocean

Helena : it's beautiful out here. I so enjoy the fresh air, the sound of the ocean, the view. It's so different from city life in New York.

Bette : yes it sure is beautiful and very peaceful. I sometimes come out here at night when I felt tensed or stressed from a long day at work. I can sit on the beach and stare at the ocean for hours.

Helena : I envy you I wish I could just go out there and sit at the beach like that.

Bette : well you can if you move over here

Helena (smiles faintly) : yes...

Both women stare at the ocean quietly again. Bette is hesitating whether she should take Helena's hand in hers or not, but she decides she better doesn't force things.

Helena : Bette ..

Bette : yes?

Helena : when did you know you were gay?

Bette : euhm I realized it when I was in college. I guess I must have known earlier but in college I had my first huge crush on a woman.

Helena : you've been with men before?

Bette : yes I've had boyfriends but it was never that serious. When I was in college I had a huge crush on my English literature professor and even though I was dating this guy Coleman, she was the one I was fantasizing about every time he and I had sex.

Helena : did you ... I mean you and this professor did you?

Bette : yes for some reason she knew how I felt about her and one day she asked me over to her place and that's when it happened.

Helena : were you scared?

Bette : yes I was scared, nervous, freaking out...

Helena : how ... how was it?

Bette : euhm ...

Helena : I'm sorry you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business anyway

Bette : no it's no problem, I'll tell you. My first time with a woman was I don't know scary and wonderful at the same time. I didn't do much though, I just laid there and let it all go over me not exactly knowing what I was feeling at that moment. And later when I was back in my room I was lost cause I didn't recognize myself, I never knew a woman could make me feel the way she did and that confused me a lot.

Helena : how did you feel when you saw her again?

Bette : at first I was ashamed and very insecure but she was nice to me. In class she acted as if nothing ever happened of course but when we were together she was nice and understanding. She said it was very normal the way I felt and that it would get better once I accepted myself.

Helena : how long were you two together?

Bette : oh it didn't last that long. One thing about professor Palmer was she got tired of her 'girls' very quickly;

Helena : gosh you must have felt terrible.

Bette : yes and no. No because I knew she was like that and yes because I gave myself to her and didn't wait until that special person came along.

Helena : yeah I know what you mean

Silence again for a while.

Helena : Bette ?

Bette : yes?

Helena : did your life change a lot ?

Bette : yes it did. I joined this LGBT group at college to accept things and be able to deal with it and how I should out myself etc. I made a lot of friends there and my other friends ... well some of them just accepted me the way I was but some others just turned their back on me. I didn't understand why though cause I hadn't changed I was still the same Bette Porter, the only difference was I loved to be with women instead of men. But the hardest thing was telling my father.

Helena : how did he react?

Bette : he never accepted it, nor approved of my lifestyle. Even when i was with Tina he never accepted her as my partner.

Helena : that must have been hard

Bette : yes it was but it was even harder on Tina cause she tried everything to make him like her.

Helena : I'm sorry

Bette : it's ok I was used to it, you know my dad was not the easiest person to live with. Ever since my mom left us i was all he got and I always had to make sure I pleased him : be the good daughter, make sure I had good grades, always had to be the best in everything. No matter what I did nothing was ever good enough and then ...

Helena noticed a single tear rolling over Bette's face, she took her hand in hers and wrapped her other arm around Bette's shoulder. Bette laid her head on Helena's shoulder and kept staring at the ocean for a while.

Bette : you know when I told him I was gay I never forget the look in his eyes. He didn't say anything but I saw that look that told me I had failed him as a daughter. I just knew he would no longer treat me the same cause I had seen that same look when Kit told him she was leaving the house to go on tour with the band she was playing in at that moment. He didn't approve of her being a singer and the lifestyle she was leading either.

Helena : I'm so sorry Bette, I ... I don't know what to say

Bette : it's ok sweetie I didn't want to upset you. Besides you don't have to worry about that cause your mother seems to be ok with the idea of you being gay ...

Helena : i'm not gay ! I mean I don't know if I'm...

Bette looked up at Helena

Bette : you'll know when time is right. I'm kinda starving, do you want to go and have dinner?

Helena : yes I would love to but I don't think we're dressed for the occasion.

Bette : oh don't you worry I know a couple of places around here where you can go wearing causal clothes. Come on let's go.

Bette got up and reached her hand to help Helena get on her feet. Their eyes met but neither one of them quite knew what to do until Helena took the initiative and gave Bette a light kiss on the lips.

Helena : thank you

Bette : thank you for what?

Helena : for being my friend, for being patient with me, for being who you are...

Bette : ok ok stop, you're going to make me feel embarrassed.

Helena : sorry I didn't mean to

Bette : that's ok, come on let's go find a place to eat.

They soon found a cosy little restaurant and had an enjoyable evening together. Before they knew it got quite late and it was time to drive Helena back to her hotel. Once they got there Bette parked the car at the parking lot and turned off the motor.

Bette : thank you for today I really had a good time

Helena : yes so did I. I'm sorry I was such a brat at first, I didn't mean to hurt you Bette

Bette : I know Helena, it's ok if anyone understands how you felt after we had kissed it should be me. Don't you worry sweetie it will work out one way or another.

Helena : yes I guess you're right. Will I see you again tomorrow?

Bette : I will be really busy during the day but we can have dinner together if you want to.

Helena : yes I have a busy day ahead of me as well but dinner sounds wonderful.

Bette : ok you know what let's just have dinner at my place tomorrow night let's say around 8.30 ?

Helena : 8.30 will be fine.

Bette : ok I'll see you then. Good night Helena

Helena : night Bette, see you tomorrow.

Both women hugged each other and Helena got out of the car. After she got inside Bette left the parking lot and was on her way home.

The next day Bette had been very busy checking on things one last time before the opening of the exhibition the next day. At lunch time she remembered she never gave her address to Helena so she quickly had send her a text which was almost immediately answered by Helena letting Bette know she would be there and if she needed to bring something.

After a long day of hard work Bette finally got home around 8. She had passed by the Planet to pick up something for dinner as it was too late for her to cook something herself. She put the salmon in the oven and put some water on the stove to cook the linguini. In the meanwhile she quickly jumped in the shower and changed into some black Levi's and a white shirt. She was still busy setting the table as she heard a car pull over on her driveway. Bette went to open up the door and saw Helena was paying the taxi driver.

Bette : hey you made it.

Helena : yes hello

They both kissed each other lightly on the cheeks before Bette led Helena into the living room.

Bette : may I take your coat?

Helena : yes please but let me hand you this first. I didn't know what you liked most flowers or a bottle of wine so I got you both.

Bette : aw thanks Helena but you didn't have to.

Bette took the flowers and the bottle and put them on the table so she could take Helena's coat. Once she had removed it Bette noticed Helena's dress and she was speechless. There she was wearing a simple black strapless dress which showed all the right curves. Bette had to swallow a couple of times before she was able to say another word.

Helena (smiling) : you like what you see?

TBC

 **Chapter 16**

Previously

They both kissed each other lightly on the cheeks before Bette led Helena into the living room.

Bette : may I take your coat?

Helena : yes please but let me hand you this first. I didn't know what you liked most flowers or a bottle of wine so I got you both.

Bette : aw thanks Helena but you didn't have to.

Bette took the flowers and the bottle and put them on the table so she could take Helena's coat. Once she had removed it Bette noticed Helena's dress and she was speechless. There she was wearing a simple black strapless dress which showed all the right curves. Bette had to swallow a couple of times before she was able to say another word.

Helena (smiling) : you like what you see?

Now

Bette (blushing) : euhm yes ... I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare like that but gosh you look amazing in that dress.

Helena : thank you. Hmm it smells good in here, what are you cooking?

Bette : oh I just picked up some salmon with some basil cream sauce at the Planet. I got home too late otherwise I would have made us something myself, but I'm cooking the linguini though she said laughing.

Helena : that's ok it smells wonderful.

Bette : yes my sister is lucky she really has a great chef. But come on and have a seat, you want something to drink?

Helena : yes I would love some white wine if you have some?

Bette : I always have white wine in the fridge, I'll be right back.

Helena : oh I don't mind sitting in the kitchen if that's easier for you.

Bette : ok no problem, follow me

Both women went into the kitchen, Bette poured them both a glas of white Chardonnay and continued preparing their dinner. In the meanwhile they shared the events of their day.

Bette : have you heard of your mother today? Is she doing any better yet?

Helena : yes I phoned her a while ago and she was sounding a little better, still coughing a lot though but she said she beat the fever.

Bette : oh that's good. I was kinda worried about her.

Helena : there's no need to be worried about my mother, she needs a lot more than a simple flu to get her down.

Bette : yes I guess, she really is a strong lady. Ok this is ready I guess we can eat. Can I lead you to your table madame?

Helena : well of course I'll be honoured to.

Once they were both seated at the table Bette served them their food and poured some more wine in their glasses.

Helena : mmm this is really delicious, give my compliments to your sister .

Bette : I will but if you want to you can do it yourself next time you visit the Planet or so.

Helena : yes I sure will but you can tell her already since you'll be seeing her sooner. This sauce is delicious, I need to get a hold of that recipe.

Bette : oh yes I forgot for a while you love to cook. Well I'll try and get the recipe for you.

Helena : thank you that would be great. Are you all set for tomorrow?

Bette : yes everything is perfect. We did the finishing touch today so I only need to be there a little before the exhibition opens.

Helena : must be a great feeling if everything works as planned.

Bette : yes it sure is, but I can assure you it isn't always like this, it can be very hectic until the last minute sometimes.

Helena : oh no doubt about that.

Bette : how long are you staying in LA?

Helena : until after the weekend why?

Bette : are you busy tomorrow ?

Helena : I have a meeting in the morning but after that I have nothing planned.

Bette : would you like to come to the exhibition with me?

Helena : you mean as your date?

Bette : no ... no just as my friend

Helena : oh ok ... sure I would love to.

Bette (smiling) : great I'm sure you'll like it. It's something different this time

Helena : I can't wait to see what you have in store for us.

They continued having small chats like this until they had finished their dinner. Helena helped Bette taking the dishes into the kitchen and after that they had a seat on the coach.

Bette : you want some desert? I have strawberries, ice cream, some cheese?

Helena : no I'm stuffed for now really, maybe later

Bette : ok no problem just let me know if you want something.

They sat on the couch for a while before Helena spoke again.

Helena : you really have a nice house. I love your garden with the pool and everything.

Bette : yes it's great, you want to go sit outside?

Helena : no it's ok to sit here. Bette can I ask you something?

Bette : sure what's up?

Helena : how did being gay affect your career? I mean did it ever have a negative impact on you?

Bette : no to be honest it hasn't. People have always known I'm gay. After I left college and once I told my father, I was 'out' as they call it and I never hide it during my career.

Helena : people never reacted weird or something?

Bette : Helena sweetie there will always be people who won't accept our lifestyle and in the beginning it's hard to deal with but after a while you get used to it, you get stronger and you don't even care anymore what people think about you. After all being gay has nothing to do with the way we do our job is it?

Helena : no that's true. But I don't know how I would ... I mean when I ...

Bette : Helena listen to me you don't have to out yourself if you don't feel comfortable about it. You only have to tell the people you want to know about it, the rest is privacy. It's not that I went out there 'hey I'm Bette Porter and I'm gay, nice to meet you' every time I was introduced to someone. People just knew after a while because I never hid my partner. Every time I was invited to a Party or an exhibition or a dinner I always took my partner with me,.

Helena : you are such a strong woman Bette, I admire you so much

Bette : thanks but I'm sure you're a strong woman as well and sweetie Rome wasn't build in a day. You just have to take your time to deal with your feelings.

They sat there in silence for a moment, Bette was tracing Helena's hand with her finger. When she looked up she saw a stray of hair covering Helena's face. She brought her hand to her face and put the hair behind Helena's ear, when she wanted to pull her hand away Helena grabbed it and brought it to her face again while looking Bette in the eyes.

Helena : I enjoy being with you

Bette : I enjoy being with you as well

Helena : I feel so comfortable around you, you make me feel so ... i don't know it feels as if I'm

Bette : home?

Helena : yes

Bette : I know I feel the same when I'm with you. I 've never felt this good in a long time.

Helena : kiss me Bette

Bette : are you sure you want this?

Helena ; no... but do it anyway

Bette leaned in and kissed Helena softly on the lips. It were baby kisses at first but then Helena parted her lips to grant Bette entrance. Their tongues met and eagerly swirled around each other. Bette brought her hand to the back of Helena's head and deepened the kiss. She heard Helena moan softly and she opened her eyes but noticed Helena was enjoying it as much as she was. After a while Bette broke the kiss as they both needed air. She kept caressing Helena 's face though.

Bette : are you all right?

Helena : yes i'm fine. Kiss me again please

She didn't wait for Bette this time to lean into her but brought her mouth closer to Bette's herself . She traced Bette's lips with her tongue before she slid it into Bette's mouth. Bette was a bit surprised by Helena's actions but didn't show it. Their kiss became more and more passionate and their hands began to stroke each other's back.

Bette (whispering) : is it ok if i touch you like this?

Helena : yes

Bette : do you like it? I don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable

Helena : no you're not

Bette : you are so beautiful Helena

Helena : so are you Bette

Bette (thinking) : god I want you so much, you have no idea how much my body is aching for your touch but I'll wait until your ready for the next step, I'll give you all the time you need.

They kept on kissing and caressing each other like that for a while until Helena stopped and looked at Bette :

Helena : Bette ?

Bette: yes sweetie?

Helena : what if we don't make it, I mean what if I have second thoughts, will we ever be able to go back to being friends again? Will things ever be normal between us again?

Bette : I don't know sweetie. I guess we have to deal with that when it actually happens.

Helena : i don't want to lose your friendship

Bette : me neither but i'm sure that won't happen. Let's just enjoy each others company and we'll see what future has in store for us, what do you think?

Helena : yes sounds good.

Bette : are you really ok I mean you don't feel awkward?

Helena : it still feels awkward but it feels good to kiss you as well

Bette (laughing) : oh that's a relief

Helena (laughing) : stop teasing me you silly

Bette : you better get used to that cause I love to tease in more ways than one

Helena : oh really ? and which ways are that mss Porter?

Bette : I hope you'll find that out one day, I'm not gonna give away all my secrets.

Helena : oh you're not fair

Bette : I never said I was did I?

Helena : smart ass

Bette : what? What did you just call me?

Helena : smart ass

Bette : oh you're gonna pay for that missy

Helena : ooooh I'm scared what's the price I have to pay?

Bette : mmm let me see what about another kiss?

Helena : mmm ok I can live with that

Bette cups her hands around Helena's face tracing her index fingers around her eye brows and her thumbs around her lips. Bette gazes into Helena's eyes, the scared little girl was still there but she also saw a woman full of desire to be kissed again. Bette leans in to kiss Helena, first she places a small tender kiss on her lips ,,,then she licks her tongue over the bottom then her top lip and parts her mouth as their tongues just taste each other. Bette then drives her tongue deeper and Helena is right there, both hungrily kissing each other. Helena starts to moan as their kiss gets more and more passionate. Bette pulls Helena closer to her while leaning backwards getting Helena on top of her. She moves her hand over Helena's breast softly caressing it. Bette can feel Helena's nipple harden through the fabric and she keeps circling her thumb around it. Hearing Helena's moans she stops for a second

Bette (whispering) : do you like this?

Helena (whispering back) : yes

Bette : you want me to go on?

Helena : yes

Their lips meet again and pretty soon their kiss deepens.

Bette (thinking) : god I can't wait to touch you for real, to feel your naked skin against mine.

She lets her hands go up and down Helena's back, she unzips the dress as she wants to feel Helena's soft skin. The moment she slides her hands into the dress she can feel Helena getting tensed and she stops while looking Helena in the eyes

Helena : I'm sorry Bette I can't do this yet... I ...

TBC

 **Chapter 17**

Previous

Bette (whispering) : do you like this?

Helena (whispering back) : yes

Bette : you want me to go on?

Helena : yes

Their lips meet again and pretty soon their kiss deepens.

Bette (thinking) : god I can't wait to touch you for real, to feel your naked skin against mine.

She lets her hands go up and down Helena's back, she unzips the dress as she wants to feel Helena's soft skin. The moment she slides her hands into the dress she can feel Helena getting tensed and she stops while looking Helena in the eyes

Helena : I'm sorry Bette I can't do this yet... I ...

Now

Helena: I can't go there yet, it's just too soon...

Bette : I am sorry Helena... I ... I just got carried away, I should have known better.

Helena gets up, closes her dress again looking a bit embarrassed at Bette.

Helena : it's getting late I should go back to my hotel. Can I use your phone to call a cab?

Bette : of course but it's really late and you might have to wait for a while. I have a better idea ; why don't you just spend the night in my guest room?

Helena : I don't know Bette, I didn't bring anything to sleep in and I have an early meeting tomorrow

Bette : I'll give you some PJ bottoms and a tank top if you want. What time is your meeting?

Helena : at 9.30

Bette : ok what if I wake you around 7, you can shower and have breakfast and be out of the door around 8.30, would that be ok for you?

Helena (still hesitating) : yes I guess...

Bette : sweetie I'm not gonna force you, if you rather like to go back to your hotel that's fine for me.

Helena : no you're right it is really late ...ok I'll stay.

Bette : good I'll show you the guest room and get you some PJ's.

Bette led Helena to the guest room and got her some PJ's, after they had said good night Bette returned to her own room, undressed and got into bed. She was staring at the ceiling and reflecting about the evening.

Bette (thinking) : it was a real nice evening, I really enjoyed every minute of it and i think Helena did as well.

Bette's IV : yes until you blew it. What were you thinking? You know the woman isn't ready to take that step yet and here you were almost jumping her bones!

Bette : I know I got so carried away, I wasn't thinking

IV : no you weren't, the only thing you wanted was to get into her pants

Bette : that's not true, I just couldn't resist, her skin is so soft. I just had to touch her.

IV : yeah but you almost scared the shit out of her, you should stop thinking about your own needs for a change and take her feelings into account. Give her time she already enjoyed kissing you, she'll come around and before you know it you'll have her in your bed.

Bette : oh shut up you make it sound so cheap. I want a lot more with her besides having her in my bed. She's a gorgeous and smart woman and she ...

IV : yada yada yada...

Bette : what ?

IV : oh nothing.

Bette : oh just go away, I don't need you to lecture me, I know I made a mistake but I'll make it up to her. Now let me go to sleep I have a busy day tomorrow and I need my rest.

 **In the meanwhile in the guest room**.

Helena (thinking) : I enjoyed tonight so much, I really love to be around Bette. She's so gorgeous, adorable, caring. She makes me feel like I've haven't felt in a long time.

Helena's IV : so you're definitely falling for her charms?

Helena : I don't know... yes I think I am

Helena's IV : does that mean you're ready to be more than just a friend to her? Do you see yourself being intimate with her?

Helena : I don't know, it's all so confusing. When she touches me I feel all kind of sensations going through my body but when she tried to get into my dress earlier I just freaked;

IV : why did you freak? You told her you liked the way she was touching you

Helena : because ... because i'm not ready to take that step yet. I can't imagine to show myself to her naked and let her touch me like that.

IV : you will eventually

Helena : I wish i wasn't that scared. In a way my body is aching for her touch, I can feel it in the way it's reacting but I can't, I just can't...

IV : like I said you will eventually, you just need more time.

Helena : yes I need more time and now I want to go to sleep, will you please go away and give me some peace.

Both women tried to go to sleep but kept tossing and turning in their beds both preoccupied by a lot of thoughts. By the time they finally fell asleep Bette's alarm clock went off.

Bette : nooooo not yet I need more sleep.

But then she realized she needed to wake Helena as she had to leave early so she got out of bed, hopped into the shower, got dressed into some sweatpants and a tank top and went over to the guest room to wake up Helena. She knocked on the door and waited until she got an answer.

Bette : hey good morning, it's time to get up.

Helena (faintly) : no not yet. I feel as I just fell asleep.

Bette : I'm sorry but it's after 7 already, it's time for you to get up. I'll be in the kitchen, what does the young lady want for breakfast?

Helena : not that much but I need coffee, lots of coffee.

Bette : ok lots of coffee it will be. I'll fix you some scrambled eggs and some bacon, is that all right?

Helena : yes that's fine, thanks Bette

Bette : you're welcome, see you in a little bit.

Bette went into the kitchen, made a strong pot of coffee as she had a feeling they both needed that and started scrambling some eggs. While she was busy fixing breakfast she looked into the garden and saw the most beautiful white rose. She took the scissors, went into the garden and cut the rose. She would place the rose on Helena's plate hoping she would like the gesture.  
A while later Helena entered the kitchen, she walked up to Bette and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Helena : good morning

Bette : good morning, you don't look to good

Helena : well thank you Mss Porter, that will really make my day

Bette : I'm sorry. Are you all right?

Helena : yes i'm fine I just didn't sleep too good.

Bette : must have been the strange bed or something. Here drink some coffee, it will do wonders.

Helena : yes I could use some but you don't look to good either, had a rough night as well?

Bette : yes sort of but I always sleep bad before a show, I'm used to it. Come on let's have some breakfast, we'll feel a lot better afterwards.

When Helena got seated she noticed the rose on her plate, she looked at Bette having a smile on her face.

Helena : oh thank you Bette, you are so thoughtful.

Bette : you're welcome, you better get used to it cause I'm a very romantic soul and I love to spoil my partner.

Helena : I noticed, you even made me breakfast and that means a lot to me knowing you're not really a cook.

Bette : yes breakfast is one of the things I can't mess up, come on let's eat sweetie I don't want you to be late.

After they finished their breakfast, Bette drove Helena back to her hotel.

Helena : thanks for a lovely evening Bette, I really enjoyed it.

Bette : yes so did I. I only hope ...

Helena put a finger on Bette's mouth

Helena : shttt it's ok don't worry about that. Let's just pretend that didn't happen all right? What time do you want me to meet you this after noon?

Bette : euhm ok. The exhibition opens at 4 and I want to be there a little earlier, is it ok if I pick you up around 3.15?

Helena : yes that will be perfect. I'll make sure I'll be in the lobby when you get here.

Bette : ok, have a nice day sweetie, see you this afternoon.

Helena : you too, see you later.

They kissed each other good bye and Bette drove back home; they both worked through the obligations of the day and before they realized it the day had passed and it was time to get ready for Bette's new show. At exactly 3.15 Bette's car pulled up the hotel drive way, Helena saw her coming and went already outside so they could leave immediately.

Bette : hey how was your meeting?

Helena : hi Bette, it was so boring, I thought it would never end. How about you? Are you nervous?

Bette : yes kinda. I'm not afraid of the critics and stuff but I'm sure my boss isn't going to be very happy though.

Helena : don't worry about that, soon you will be able to tell him to get lost.

Bette : oh I'm not scared of him, don't you worry. It's just I don't want him to embarrass me in front of all those people and he kinda likes to do that.

Helena : djeez what a prick!

Bette (laughing) : yes he sure is. I'm sure he'll be around you today before you know it. Prepare yourself for some serious butt licking, he would do anything to obtain some grants of the Peabody Foundation.

Helena : well he'll be at the wrong address cause tonight I'm not working and the last thing I want to think about is the Peabody Foundation and giving out some grants.

Bette : I can't blame you; well here we are, I hope you'll enjoy yourself while I'm busy. I'll try to be with you as much as I can but I will also be occupied with customers.

Helena : Bette that's ok, I'm a big girl you don't have to be around me all the time. Come here let me give you a good luck kiss before we go inside.

She leaned in to Bette and kissed her full on the lips.

Helena : now go in there and blow their socks off, Bette Porter.

Both women went inside CAC and a little later the exhibition was opened, Bette was at the entrance welcoming people . After she had done her opening speech she went back to find Helena and gave her a tour explaining as much of the pieces as she could, but then she got claimed by Franklin who wanted to introduce her to some people he was talking to.  
Helena went to get herself a drink and was standing near the bar looking at Bette when suddenly :

Voice : she's an amazing woman isn't she?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 18**

Previous

She leaned in to Bette and kissed her full on the lips.

Helena : now go in there and blow their socks off, Bette Porter.

Both women went inside CAC and a little later the exhibition was opened, Bette was at the entrance welcoming people . After she had done her opening speech she went back to find Helena and gave her a tour explaining as much of the pieces as she could, but then she got claimed by Franklin who wanted to introduce her to some people he was talking to.  
Helena went to get herself a drink and was standing near the bar looking at Bette when suddenly :

Voice : she's an amazing woman isn't she?

 **Now**

Helena (surprised) : euhm yes she is. She's so passionate about her art. I really admire her.

Shane : hi I'm Shane by the way, I'm a friend of Bette

Helena : hi I'm Helena. I guess I have seen you before but I can't really place you

Shane : we met briefly at the Planet the other day.

Helena : oh yes now I remember. Are you in the art world as well?

Shane : me ? no not that kind of art. I'm a hair dresser, i work at the movie studio

Helena : oh really that must be interesting. Done a lot of celebrity's hair yet?

Shane : yeah a couple of them no big deal.

Helena looked at Bette again and started daydreaming about their kiss last night. Shane noticed the look in Helena's eyes and smiled.

Shane : you really like her don't you?

Helena : what? I'm sorry I was kinda wrapped up in my thoughts.

Shane : I noticed, were they involving Bette?

Helena started blushing.

Shane : it's ok she has that kind of effect on women.

Helena : she does? Has she been with many women yet?

Shane : actually no not that many. Usually when Bette gets into a relationship it's serious right away. She has been with her former partner for about 8 years, we were all kinda shocked when they broke up a while ago cause we all thought they were the perfect couple and would last for ever.

Helena : guess nothing is for ever.

Shane : you're right about that. So are you two together?

Helena : no we aren't, we're just friends.

Shane : yeah right.

Helena : what? We are friends, we really are besides i'm not gay.

Shane : Helena it's ok you don't have to explain yourself to me besides you'll find out sooner or later... You'll have to excuse me I see my friends as she walked away leaving a speechless Helena behind.

The moment she walked up to Bette she noticed two blondes standing by her so she waited at a distance but still close enough to hear the conversation.

Alice : hey Porter how are you? Do you have some time for a small interview later?

Bette : sure Al, later on tonight ok

Tina : hey Bette.

Bette : hey Tina what are you doing here? Where's Angelica?

Tina : she's at home with Brenda

Bette : who's Brenda?

Tina : she's the girl next door, she's Angie's sitter

Bette : what ! You just leave our daughter with some stranger?

Tina : Bette she's no stranger, I know her quite a while now and I know her parents, they're decent people and besides Brenda has been babysitting kids since she was 14.

Bette : since she was 14 how old is she now?

Tina : she's 16

Bette : Tina are you serious? You leave our child in the hands of a kid? Where are your thoughts

Tina : Bette calm down please, Brenda is no kid and she really knows what she's doing, she's very mature for her age.

Bette : sure and the next thing you know she's having boys over at your place as well. I don't like the idea of that Tina !

Tina : Bette please come on ! you're exaggerating! Brenda isn't like that, she's a nice girl.

Bette : yeah wait until you find her having sex in your bed. I really don't like our daughter being around a stranger. Besides why are you even here? Why aren't you with our daughter? It's not that you were interested in my work before.

Tina : I euhm... I'm entitled to go out once and a while aren't I?

Tina turned around and left the room.

Alice : nice Porter, really nice

Bette : what?

Alice : oh nothing I'll talk to you later as she left to find Shane and Tina.

Helena : hi are you ok?

Bette : no i'm not and there's nothing you can do about the situation either. I have to go, I see some people I need to talk to, I'll meet up with you later ok?

Helena (taken aback by Bette's tone) : oh ...ok sure

She left for the bathroom and found one of the blondes in there, trying to hide her tears.

Helena : hi are you all right?

Tina : yes I'm fine. You're Helena right?

Helena : yes I am and you are?

Tina : I'm Tina Kennard

Helena : Tina as in?

Tina : yes I'm Bette's ex.

Helena : I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I happen to hear your conversation with Bette, are you all right?

Tina : yeah I'm fine. I swore I wouldn't let her get to me like that no more but she really was unfair.

Helena : I don't know what to say but it was indeed not very nice of her.

Tina : oh I'm used to it by now, she always gets like this when she's stressed and when things don't really go the way she wants them to go. I don't know how well you know her but one thing you need to know about Bette is that she's a real control freak. By the way how are you? I noticed you had a run in with her the other day as well.

Helena : you did? I didn't know you were there that day.

Tina : I just came in when I saw you run out of her office. You seemed really upset, but I guess you two must have settled things since you're here tonight

Helena : yes we did, it was all a misunderstanding. We're ok now.

Tina : are you two?

Helena : no !

Tina : i'm sorry it's none of my business. She's a free woman now, of course she's entitled to meet other women

Helena : we're just good friends Tina. I got to know Bette through my mother and we just seem to have a lot in common.

Tina : it's ok Helena you don't have to explain, as I said it's none of my business. You want to go back in and join me and the girls?

Helena : yes sure I would love to.

Both women went back into the museum to find the rest of the gang. Helena spend a nice time with the girls and a little later Bette joined them. Alice quickly did the interview as she had to write a piece for LA Magazine. The show had been a big success and a couple of hours later a satisfied Bette closed the doors of CAC behind her.

Helena : Bette can you drive me back to my hotel?

Bette : sure come on let's go.

On the way to the hotel they didn't say much but the closer they got there the more restless Bette got and finally she said what was on her mind.

Bette : Helena I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I really didn't mean to.

Helena : I was a little shocked yes cause I didn't understand what I did wrong but I noticed you were a little tensed. I accept your apology.

Bette : thank god i thought I ruined things for us for a minute.

Helena : no you don't scare me off that easily.

Bette : Helena?

Helena : yes?

Bette : why don't you check out and spend the rest of the weekend with me. We can hang out at the beach tomorrow or whatever it is you want to do?

Helena : euhm I don't know Bette I have to think about that...

Bette (disappointed) : oh ok it was just a suggestion

Helena started to laugh when she saw Bette's face.

Bette : what's so funny?

Helena : you

Bette : me?

Helena : yes you, you should see yourself right now. You look like a little girl who was just denied a candy

Bette : what? No way

Helena : hahaha yes you do and by the way I was just joking of course I would love to spend time with you and accept your offer.

Bette : oh you... you ... you tease. Just wait until we get home I'l get you

Helena : well you deserved it for the way you treated me earlier.

Bette : ok point taken.

After they passed by the hotel to get Helena's stuff they drove back to Bette's house. As soon as they got inside Bette kicked of her high heels and dropped her jacket on a chair.

Bette : god am I glad to be home, my feet are killing me.

Helena : I bet they are you have been running around quite a lot tonight. Come on sit down let me give you a foot massage.

Bette sat down on the coach and placed her feet on Helena's lap who immediately started to work on them.

Bette : oh this feels good. You have done this before

Helena : yes I do it to my mother all the time when she's had a busy day

Bette : you two must be very close

Helena : it's getting better lately yes but there has been a time we weren't that close. It has been hard on me for quite a while dealing with the fact she send me away on boarding school. But that's the past and she has been doing her very best to make up for it lately.

Bette : good I'm glad things are working out between the two of you. I really like your mother.

Helena : the feeling is mutual but I guess you already knew that. Ok done I hope your feet are feeling better.

Bette : much better thank you.

Bette turned around and put her head on Helena's lap and enjoyed the way Helena was stroking her hair. She immediately felt less tensed

Helena : Bette ?

Bette : yes?

Helena : why did you give your ex such a hard time earlier?

Bette (surprised) : what do you mean?

Helena : I happen to overhear your conversation with her and you were kinda mean to her. I didn't understand why you made such a big deal of the fact she took a sitter and had a night out. You showed a side of you I don't think I like very much

Bette : I'm sorry but she really got to me. I don't know why she let some kid watch our daughter.

Helena : Bette she said the kid was very mature for her age you just don't have to make such a big deal out of it, besides Tina doesn't seem to be the kind of woman who would let any stranger near her daughter;

Bette : since when are you so close to my ex?

Helena : I'm not close to her but I saw her in the bathroom and she was really upset. Promise me you won't be so hard on her next time? She really seems to be a nice lady.

Bette : yeah she is but I still don't understand why she was even there. When we were together she wasn't that interested in arts and now all of a sudden she shows up.

Helena : Bette she was there with your friends, she just wanted a night out. We mothers don't have to be near our kids 24/7 you know we are entitled to a night out.

Bette : ok I agree with that but why suddenly show up at one of my shows while when we were together I practically had to drag her there.

Helena : I can't answer you on that one Bette

Bette : you don't have to and why are we suddenly talking about my ex?

Helena : i just wanted to let you know how I felt about the way you acted earlier. I didn't recognize you Bette, I know you as a sweet and caring person. I really didn't like what I saw tonight

Bette : I know I can be an ass sometimes. I try to do better and I'm really truly sorry for the way I acted towards you.

She looked at Helena with her brown puppy dog eyes and Helena melted when she saw that look

Helena : oh come here as she leaned in to kiss Bette

What was meant to be a small kiss on the lips quickly turned into something more passionate. When they finally came up for some air Bette wrapped her arms around Helena and they just sat there for a while enjoying being close to one another.

Bette : I'm so glad you're here. I feel so relaxed in your presence

Helena : i'm glad to be here.

Bette : Helena ?

Helena : yes

Bette : will you sleep with me tonight?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 19**

Previous

Bette : I know I can be an ass sometimes. I try to do better and I'm really truly sorry for the way I acted towards you.

She looked at Helena with her brown puppy dog eyes and Helena melted when she saw that look

Helena : oh come here as she leaned in to kiss Bette

What was meant to be a small kiss on the lips quickly turned into something more passionate. When they finally came up for some air Bette wrapped her arms around Helena and they just sat there for a while enjoying being close to one another.

Bette : I'm so glad you're here. I feel so relaxed in your presence

Helena : i'm glad to be here.

Bette : Helena ?

Helena : yes

Bette : will you sleep with me tonight?

Now

Helena looked at Bette very surprised but before she even could say a word Bette continued.

Bette : just sleep with me Helena, I promise I won't try anything. It's just it feels so good to be in your arms, I just would like to fall asleep while you're holding me. Do you think you can do this?

Helena : I don't know ... I guess ... you really won't try anything won't you? Cause you know I'm not ...

Bette : Helena I swear I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I respect you too much to force you to something you're not ready for yet.

Helena : I know you do Bette , yes I want to hold you while we sleep.

Bette got up and reached for Helena's hand.

Bette : it's getting late let's go to bed okay?

Helena : yes I'm kinda tired as well but I want to take a shower first if that's all right ?

Bette : of course. I'll meet you in my bedroom afterwards

Helena : ok. see you in a while, don't fall asleep yet

Bette : oh I won't I'm gonna hop in the shower myself.

Both women went to their respective rooms, took a shower and got dressed for the night. Fifteen minutes later Helena knocked on Bette's bedroom door

Bette : come on in it's open

Helena : hi

Bette : hi come here hop in the bed, I'm exhausted.

Helena went over to the empty side of the bed and laid down still feeling a little uncomfortable. Bette started caressing Helena's face to make her feel at ease.

Bette : don't be scared sweetie, nothing is going to happen as I promised you. Can I kiss you good night?

Helena : yes please;

Bette leaned in and their lips touched. They first shared some small kisses but after a while Bette started tracing Helena's lips with her tongue, she first touched the upper one and then moved over to the lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Helena parted her lips so her tongue could meet Bette's. As soon as both tongues touched they did their familiar dance. Helena's hands were rubbing up and down Bette's back while Bette's hand was drawn towards Helena's breast. She lightly touched it and waited for Helena's reaction but she didn't react and just moaned into Bette's mouth. After a while they stopped kissing as they both needed some air. Bette kept caressing Helena's breasts though.

Bette : you are so beautiful. I wish I could feel the softness of your skin against mine.

Helena : I know you want that very much Bette but I just can't go there yet, it's already been a big step kissing you. And don't get me wrong please I sure love to kiss you but I'm so scared to take it further.

Bette : what are you scared of Helena?

Helena : I don't know. I guess I'm scared of what's going to happen next. I'm scared of how much my life will change... I just ...

Bette : shhttt it's ok sweetie. I understand you're just scared of the unknown; you're scared of losing control; you're scared you won't recognize yourself anymore.

Helena : yes. Why does it have to be so difficult Bette? Why can't I just decide and go from there?

Bette : because it takes time sweetie. You have to deal with the fact you're attracted to a woman while you've been with men all your life. It would be a little easier if you had been attracted to women all your life. I'm not saying that admitting being gay is as simple as that but it's easier if you have known it all your life.

Helena : Bette?

Bette : yes

Helena : don't you get tired of waiting ?

Bette : what do you mean?

Helena : I know you must be impatient to make love to me.

Bette : I admit I want you very very much, I admit I can't wait to touch you, feel you and god even taste you but like I said I respect you and that means I will be patient. I only hope I won't be old and grey before I get my way with you she said laughing

Helena (smiling) : oh boy I sure hope not. No serious Bette I'm really attracted to you and I love the way you kiss me and touch me. I love the way my body reacts to you and in a way I want to be with you as well but I just can get myself to make that step and that frustrates me.

Bette : sweetie don't get frustrated, it will all work out. You'll know it when you will be ready to take our relationship to the next level, trust me.

Helena : I hope so Bette, I really hope so.

Bette : come here

She opened her arms and pulled Helena into her. They were laying like this for a while just enjoying being so close to each other. Bette was rubbing Helena's stomach and she noticed the goose bumps showing on Helena's arms.

Bette : are you cold?

Helena (whispering) : no I'm just enjoying your touch.

Bette's hand wandered to the him of Helena's tank top and disappeared right under it touching Helena's naked skin. She felt Helena shiver a little

Bette (whispering); is it ok if i touch you like this?

Helena (whispering): yes don't stop please.

Bette kept rubbing her stomach, drawing circles around her belly button, when she noticed Helena closed her eyes she slowly moved her hand up towards Helena's breasts. Helena tensed a little but didn't say anything so Bette kept caressing her breasts. Softly massaging them, drawing circles around the hard nipples.

Bette : your skin is so soft. I could go on like this all night

Helena : as much as I would love you too, don't you think it's time we go to sleep now, it 's late already.

Bette : yes sure. Night sweetie

Helena : night darling.

They kissed each other good night, Helena cuddled closer to Bette and they fell asleep in no time.  
The next morning Helena woke up feeling something warm against her body, she didn't really know where she was at first but then she remembered she fell asleep in Bette's arms last night. She moved a little and saw Bette was still sleeping.

Helena (thinking) : she even looks sexy while she's sleeping.

She lightly touched Bette's face tracing her jaw line which made Bette stir. She opened her eyes and noticed Helena staring at her.

Bette : hi

Helena : hi good morning

Bette : morning, did you sleep ok?

Helena : yes I slept like a baby.

Bette : good I'm glad

Helena : yes it felt so good to be held again, I missed that

Bette : yes it felt really good. Are you hungry?

Helena : yes I cold eat some breakfast

Bette : and some coffee right?

Helena (smiling) : oh yes I need my coffee in the morning. You want me to fix you breakfast this time?

Bette : no I have a better idea, why don't we have breakfast at the Planet and then do what ever it is you wanna do from there?

Helena : sounds like a good idea

Bette : is there anything specific you would like to do today?

Helena : yes actually there is, I would like to go to Long Beach if possible and check out some places I saw online.

Bette : sure sounds great, any places in particular?

Helena : yes I saw some real nice houses at the beach, you have your laptop nearby? I can show you

Bette : yes it's in the living room, wait I'll get it

Bette quickly jumped into her robe, went to pick up her laptop and a few minutes later they were searching online.

Bette : what's the URL

Helena :  .com, the places i found there are phenomenal.

Bette typed the URL and Helena showed her the houses she would like to have a look at.

Bette : OMG sweetie you know how to pick them don't you, they cost a fortune.

Helena : money isn't a problem remember

Bette : oh yeah how could I forget, you're the daughter of the famous Peabody heiress. Ok let's get into the shower and get dressed, if we want to have those checked out today we need to get ready. I'll call Kit to prepare us a breakfast to go and we'll eat in the car

Helena : are you sure about that? I mean we can go have breakfast at your sisters. How far away is Long Beach ?

Bette : about 45 minutes to an hour depending on traffic.

Helena : so that leaves us plenty of time to have breakfast at your sisters no?

Bette : sure if you really want to, we will go there. Come on let's get ready.

Both women took a shower in their rooms, got ready and met each other in the living room in no time. They were both dressed in a low cut jeans and tank top, ready to explore the beach. A few minutes later they arrived at the Planet.

Kit : hey baby sis what brings you over this early on a Sunday morning?

Bette : hey Kit, Helena and I are coming to have breakfast before we leave for Long Beach. Helena meet my sister Kit, Kit this is Helena Peabody

Kit : hi nice to meet you,

Helena : nice to meet you too

Kit : going to Long Beach huh?

Helena : yes I'm thinking about moving to the west coast and I saw some nice houses over there.

Kit : oh that must be nice. I wish I could afford a house near the ocean. I hope you'll find what you're looking for Helena. So ladies what can I get you?

Bette : the regular for me and some bacon and eggs.

Kit : ok and for you Helena?

Helena : I take the same as Bette but I would like some strong coffee to go with it.

Kit : ok girls your order will be served in a few minutes.

Bette : thanks Kit.

Helena : she really has a nice place, I forgot how nice it was.

Bette : yes she did a great job when she took over the place.

A few minutes later their breakfast was served and they both enjoyed it in silence until Bette heard a familiar voice.

Alice : my my look what the cat dragged in this early in the morning. Porter what are you doing here?

Bette : good morning to you too Alice. You act as if I never get up early on Sundays. I do have a life you know.

Alice : wow don't get all defensive. Hey Helena nice to meet you again.

Helena : hey Alice.

Alice : so what brings you two out here? By the way are you two?

Bette & Helena : no!

Alice : oh

Helena : I asked Bette to go to Long Beach, I'm thinking about buying a house there

Alice (whistling) : wow cool. Anything in particular?

Helena : yeah I saw a few places near the ocean, we 're just going to check them out today.

Alice : great can I go?

Bette : no!

Alice (looking very surprised at Bette) : why not, I would love to see those places as well you know.

Bette looked at Helena for some help.

Helena : maybe some other time Alice, we were just about to leave weren't we Bette?

Bette : yep I'm ready to go.

Alice (disappointed) : ok I get it when I'm not wanted. Have fun you two

Helena and Bette got up from the table and just when they were about to walk up to the counter they heard Alice say :

Alice : you two can't fool me you know, I bet my life on it you're an item.

Both women looked at each other and shuckled, leaving the Planet after Bette settled the bill with her sister.

Helena : you really think she knows something?

Bette : nah she doesn't know, she's just assuming. One thing about Alice, she's a real nice girl but god she's so nosey and please don't you ever tell her any secrets cause she has the biggest mouth ever.

Helena (laughing) : oh my that bad huh?

Bette : worse. I love her to death but sometimes I could just wring her neck figure of speech. Come on girl let's get this car rolling. You want the top closed or open?

Helena : oh open please

Bette : ok open it is.

While Bette was driving she glanced at Helena once and while and seeing how she was enjoying the wind running through her hair, having her eyes closed brought a smile to Bette's face. It felt good to see Helena having a good time and being able to put her worries aside for a while.  
About 45 minutes later they arrived at Long Beach, Bette quickly looked for a parking spot, parked the car, closed the top and they were ready to go.

Bette : shall we go see if the realtor is at his office? Maybe they can give us a tour of the houses you saw online.

Helena : yes that sounds like a good idea, here let me get the address I quickly wrote it down somewhere, ah here it is.

Both women walked over to the real estate agency and they were lucky to see someone was indeed present at the office.

Woman : good morning ladies, My name is Janice Adams what can I do for you

Bette : good morning I'm Bette Porter and this is my friend Helena Peabody. We saw some houses online we would like to have a closer look at, would that be possible?

Janice : sure can you tell me which ones and I'll see what I can do for you.

Helena took out her notebook and handed Joyce the piece of paper she wrote the addresses on.

Janice : ok let me see, the ones on Coast Hwy, 881 S Coast Hwy and E Seaside walk are empty and could be visited right away if you want to but the one at 31091 S Coast Hwy is still occupied and I would have to make an appointment with the owners, would you like me to do that for you?

Helena : yes please cause that's the house that interests me the most.

Janice : ok Mss Peabody if you have a moment I'll give them a call for you, please take a seat in the meanwhile, would you like to have a cup of coffee or some water?

Bette : some water would be fine thank you

Helena : yes water for me as well thank you.

Janice went over to the fridge, took out three bottles of water, got some glasses and handed the drinks over to Bette & Helena. While they were enjoying the coolness of the water Janice was making the phone call.

Janice : ok unfortunately the owners can't receive any visitors today as they are having some guests over but they said it might be possible tomorrow.

Helena : what time tomorrow cause my plane leaves at 5 pm already.

Janice : they say they are available during the entire day and you can pick an hour which is convenient for you.

Helena looked at Bette for advice.

Bette : we can come back in the morning if you want to, or we just spend the night here and go back home right after we've seen the house, what do you think?

Helena : yes in the morning is fine, let's say around 10.30?

Janice : ok just a moment please.

Janice quickly handled some things with the owners of the house and got back to them a little later.

Janice : I fixed us an appointment at 10.30

Helena : that's wonderful, I really would love to see that place cause on the pictures it looks wonderful

Janice : yes it's a wonderful house and the owners did some renovations to it not long ago.

Bette : why are they selling it after they did all these renovations?

Janice : They are moving to another state, the owner got transferred at his job.

Helena : oh ok so there's nothing wrong with the house?

Janice : oh no not at all. Ok ladies what do you think, you want to go visit the other places you wrote down ?

Helena : yes I would love to.

Janice : ok I'll drive if that's all right for you two, I think that's the easiest thing to do?

Bette : sure no problem.

Janice drove them to the first address Helena had given her but they didn't stay there that long as the house wasn't anything close to what Helena had in mind. So Janice took them to the second one which wasn't that far from the house she would be visiting tomorrow. It was about the same style

Janice : what do you think Mss Peabody?

Helena : please just call me Helena. I like this one as well, it has everything I need and it looks like it has been renovated as well recently?

Janice : yes it has been renovated in 2002. This house really has a lot of advantages and is very close to the center of the village. You wouldn't even need your car. Are you both going to live here?

Helena : no it's just going to be me and my children. We live in New York now but I'm planning on moving to the West Coast and start a business here.

Janice : oh really that's nice, what kind of business are you planning on starting if I may ask?

Helena : I'm planning on starting a home interior decoration business.

Janice : wow that sounds interesting, as a matter of fact we could use someone like that over here.

Helena : really, aren't there any decorators at Long beach?

Janice : in the village itself? No unfortunately not, most of the people we work with are from LA or even further.

Helena : oh I didn't know that

Janice : how old are your kids?

Helena : Wilson is almost 7 and Jun is almost 6

Janice : wonderful, well school is not far from here either, so this would really be handy for you.

Helena : yes indeed the house has every advantage that I need but I really would love to see the other one tomorrow.

Bette : yes she kinda set her eyes on that one right away, it was on her top list.

Janice : of course I can understand why, that house really is marvellous. Ok ladies is there anything else you would like to go visit?

Bette : I don't think so, what do you think Helena?

Helena : no it's fine. Thank you for your time Mss Adams.

Janice : oh please call me Janice. Can I invite you ladies for lunch maybe? I really would love to hear some more about your business if you don't mind?

Helena : no of course not, is it ok for you Bette?

Bette : sure swee ... I mean Helena

On the way back to the real estate agency Janice gave them a little tour around the village and showed them the most important things like the school, bank, police office, doctor among other places. A little later she stopped in front of a restaurant called Casa Vino. They got out of the car and went inside the restaurant which looked very nice and classy.

Janice : this is one of my favourite restaurants here in Long beach, it's really cosy and has a lot of art work inside. And it's known for it's wines. They have the best selection of wines in the neighbourhood.

When Bette heard the word art, Janice immediately had her attention.

Bette : did you just mention art?

Janice : yes are you an admirer of art?

Bette (smiling) : yes you could call it that way, I'm a curator at the CAC in Los Angeles.

Janice : no kidding does that mean you are the famous Bette Porter who put together Provocations?

Bette (smiling) : the one and only.

Janice : oh wow that's great. I went to see that show, you did a marvellous job there.

Bette : well thank you. It's nice to know someone appreciates my work.

Janice : oh yes I sure did. Have you done any other shows like Provocations afterwards?

Bette : I did some other ones yes but none of them ever had the effect of Provocations again

Janice : I bet they didn't, I bet it must be difficult to get to that standard again, that show really was the best I've seen in ages.

Waiter : good day ladies, can I take your order please.

All three women ordered a salad and a bottle of white wine. While they were having their lunch they continued their conversation about art and Helena's upcoming business.

Janice : do you already have any experience in the decoration field?

Helena : if you mean if I already did some houses my answer is no but I decorated my own house and my mothers.

Bette : and I have seen some of her designs, you should see them Janice they are just wonderful. She really is an artist.

Janice : I would love to see them one day.

After a while Janice couldn't hold it an longer and looked at Helena.

Janice : Helena would you be interested in working with us?

Helena a bit surprised by the question didn't quite know what to say and again looked at Bette for some help.

Bette : you can always give it a thought Helena. It would be great to get a good start right away and Janice here could help you out with clients and stuff.

Helena : yes I know and I really appreciate the offer but the fact is I don't know yet when I'm going to move over here in the first place.

Janice : I understand Helena, you need to think it over and of course there's a lot to take care of but just know that my offer will stand until you're ready to take the step.

Helena : thank you, I really appreciate this.

Janice : you're welcome. Now if you'd excuse me ladies but I have to go back to the office, I have some more work to do. Would you want me to take you back to your car?

Bette : oh no it's ok thank you, we would like to sit here a little bit longer, we'll get there it's ok thank you.

Janice : ok thank you for the enjoyable lunch and I guess I see you two tomorrow morning?

Helena : yes thank you for inviting us, see you tomorrow.

Janice left and took care of the bill on her way out.

Helena : i can't believe this just happened.

Bette : yes it's so great Helena, she really seems a nice lady. It would be wonderful if you would take her offer and have your business started right away.

Helena : yes it sure would but why is she doing this? She doesn't know me Bette?

Bette : well my guesses are a) she likes you and b) she is in desperate need of a decorator.

Helena : ok but how does she know I'm any good at this, I mean she hasn't even seen my work. I haven't even proven anything yet.

Bette : sometimes my dear sweetheart you just have to follow your intuition. You want some more wine?

Helena : no I'm ok thanks.

Bette : so what do you think shall we go find a place to spend the night or do you want to go back to LA later on tonight?

Helena : I would love to stay and get to know the neighbourhood.

Bette : ok let's go find a place to stay then.

Helena : but don't you have to go back to work tomorrow? I mean I don't want to interfere with your schedule or anything.

Bette : sweetie don't you break your beautiful little head on that. I'll give James a call tomorrow morning I won't be in for the day, he's already used to that by now. Now come on let's go pay the check and explore your future homebase.

Helena : yes that sounds like an idea. Oh Bette I'm so excited and nervous at the same time I feel like a schoolgirl who has to go to prom night.

Bette (smiling) : my my that's interesting, so does that mean i'm your prom date?

Helena : oh stop mocking me, you know what I mean.

Bette : yes sweetie I do, I was just teasing you.

When they got to the counter they learned Janice had already taken care of the check. They walked along the village for a while and then went over to the Hyatt where they got themselves a room for the night.

 **Chapter 20**

Bette : you would like to go to the beach or what would you like to do?

Helena : I would like to go to the room first if you don't mind. I would love to call my mother and talk to my children for a while.

Bette : of course let's go to our room then.

After they checked in and got directions as to where to find their room, they took the elevator upstairs. While waiting to get to their floor Bette wrapped her arms around Helena and pulled her closer. She gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Bette : I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I can see the little sparks in your eyes when you get all excited and that makes their colour even more special.

Helena (blushing) : oh Bette I ...

Bette : it's ok sweetie you don't have to say anything, I know I can feel it ...

They kissed once more but stopped right in time before the elevator door opened. When they got into their room Bette dropped on the bed and kicked of her sandals, while Helena retrieved her cell from her purse to call her mother.

Helena : hello mummy? Hi it's me how are you doing?

Peggy : I'm doing fine darling.

Helena : fine that's good to hear, and how are my little angels? Are they behaving themselves?

Peggy : the children are doing great, I took them to the park this afternoon and they have been playing at the playground and later on I treated them some ice cream.

Helena: Good that's great, I can hear you have been spoiling them again. Are they around? Can I speak to them?

Peggy : sure Wil is sitting here next to me, here he is

Helena : hey Wil how are you? Great, are you being a good boy? Not giving granny a hard time? That's great sweetie, mommy is really proud of her big boy. No wis your sister around? Oh ok well tell her mommy called and said hi ok? Thank you sweetie, good night. Now can you put granny on the phone for me again? Ok thanks bye Wil.

Peggy : hello?

Helena : hello ? oh hi mummy.

Peggy : so tell me dear are you having a good time there at the West Coast?

Helena : Oh yes I'm having a great time. I'm at Long Beach with Bette at the moment. I went to see some of the houses I found online, remember the ones I told you about.

Peggy : oh you did? And did you see anything you liked?

Helena : yes they were great but the one I really want to see is only available tomorrow though.

Peggy : oh ok, did you make an appointment?

Helena : Yes we have an appointment at 10.30. Do you have a computer nearby mummy?

Peggy : yes i'm sitting right in front of it actually

Helena : oh ok go to this site :  .com. Then look at waterfront properties and then search for 31091 S Coast Hwy. You found it?

Peggy : hold on a sec, ok I got it

Helena : Great, what do you think mummy?

Peggy : well at first sight that place looks wonderful of course. As far as I can see on the pictures the view must be great.

Helena : yes that's what I thought as well. I have to see it for real of course but the pictures are great aren't they?

Peggy : yes it does look great my child and it seems like you're really excited about your little trip over there.

Helena (blushing) : yes I am so excited mummy I'm sorry you must think I'm acting like a child right now.

Peggy (smiling) : no darling I'm glad you're having a good time. Now is Bette around or are you there by yourself?

Helena : no she's sitting here, you want to talk to her?

Peggy : yes I would love to if you don't mind?

Helena : no of course not. I'll pass her on bye mummy I see you tomorrow night.

Peggy : ok bye dear oh and Helena ?

Helena : yes?

Peggy : don't do anything hasty ok like buying the place for instance. I would love to go over some things with you first before you make any decision ok?

Helena : yes all right mummy I won't. See you tomorrow bye now.

She handed her cell to Bette.

Helena : mummy wants to talk to you. I'll be in the bathroom in the meanwhile.

Bette : oh ok. Hello?

Peggy : hello Bette

Bette : hi Peggy how are you doing? Feeling any better I hope?

Peggy : yes I'm doing fine and hearing my daughter being happy makes me even feel wonderful.

Bette : yes she really is enjoying herself today, you should see her, she would dance in the streets if I didn't stop her

Peggy : yes I can imagine. Thank you for spending time with her Bette, you really have a good influence on her

Bette : thanks Peggy, but I guess I'm not the cause of her excitement today.

Peggy : yes I know hahaha. Bette one thing though would you please keep an eye on her for me

Bette : what do you mean by that Peggy. Helena is a grown woman, she can take care of herself.

Peggy : I know that Bette but I mean tomorrow when she goes to visit that other house. I know Helena when she gets like this nothing can really stop her and I'm afraid she might take hasty decisions and buy that place tomorrow.

Bette : I don't know about that Peggy. I think Helena is reasonable enough not to take any hasty decisions, as a matter of fact she got an offer she almost can't refuse today and she asked for time to think about it.

Peggy : what offer?

Bette : well the lady of the real estate agency offered her a job as a home interior decorator.

Peggy : really that sounds wonderful and she didn't take it?

Bette : no she said she needed time to think about it and take care of other things first. So I guess there's no need to worry Peggy, Helena knows where her priorities are.

Peggy : yes I know but still. Oh well I guess I'll hear all about it when she gets home tomorrow night. Enjoy the rest of your day together, talk to you soon all right?

Bette : sure Peggy you have a good night. Bye

Peggy : bye.

Bette shut Helena's phone just when she got out of the bathroom.

Helena : what did she want to talk about, not some piece of art you have to get for her again did she?

Bette : no she just wanted to make some conversation that's all sweetie. So what would my lady like to do the rest of the afternoon and evening?

Helena : oh nothing special just walk around here a little bit and see what they have to offer.

Bette : ok let's go then.

They left their hotel again and walked around the streets of Long Beach. While they were exploring the neighbourhood they noticed Long Beach also had a lot to offer in the Art field.

Helena : did you notice how many museums and Art Centres they have over here?

Bette : yes I'm a bit surprised myself. I mean I have been here before but I never took a tour of the city. This is really great. I think I'm living in the wrong neighbourhood she said smiling.

Helena (teasingly) : yes maybe you should reconsider moving over here as well

Bette : well who knows I might do that, but of course I will only be able to afford a little condo and no castle like the one you're going to buy.

Helena : oh whatever, you act as if you're poor.

Bette : euhm sweetie compared to you I am poor and I'll definitely will be broke once I start my own Art Gallery again.

Helena : yes how about that? Do you have any plans in the near future yet?

Bette : not for the near future no, but I'm still thinking about it and looking into my options.

Helena : don't give up on your dream darling, it's now or never remember? You're the one who told me I had to persue my dreams and I want you to do exactly the same. You know my mother is willing to help you get started, you only have to say the word.

Bette : I know sweetie but I really can't afford a breach of contract, I still have like six to eight months to go. In the meanwhile I can work on things, I really don't want to do anything hasty cause it's not only my future I have to consider but also the one of my daughter.

Helena : yes I know that. Oh I have a feeling we'll both get what we want pretty soon.

Bette : yes i'm sure we will. Come on let's go and check out the Marina.

Helena : why you want to buy a yacht Mss Porter?

Bette : who knows Mss Peabody, who knows if I hit the jackpot... and besides I heard the Queen Mary resides here at the harbour, who knows we can get on board and get a tour.

Helena : oh yes that would be nice. I've seen a documentary on that ship, it's really magnificent.

Both women walked towards the Marina and they quickly found the Queen Mary. They got aboard of the ship and were lucky to get a private tour of one of the crew members. By the time the tour was ended it was already close to dinner time so they decided to have dinner on the ship. After dinner they took another walk along the beach.

Helena : thank you for this wonderful day Bette.

Bette : it was totally my pleasure sweetie, I enjoyed it as much as you did. I realized some time ago I need to relax more often, I'm constantly working and sometimes my schedule is so busy i barely have time to breath.

Helena : well if I do decide to move over here, I expect you to come visit me as much as you can.

Bette : oh I will don't you worry and I'm pretty sure Angie will like it here as well. Have you told your kids yet they might be moving to the beach?

Helena : no I wanted to wait until everything was final, I didn't want to give them false hope.

Bette : yes of course I understand.

She grabbed Helena's hand and they walked in silence for a while.

Helena : it's so peaceful outside, I really can't wait to move over here.

Bette : so you really made up your mind to leave New York?

Helena : yes I did

Bette : and what if the house isn't what you thought it would be?

Helena (sighing): then I have to look for something else I guess

Bette : I really hope you'll be able to buy your dream house sweetie, you deserve to be happy again.

Helena : at this moment I am already happy Bette. Being here with you means so much to me, I wouldn't want to share this feeling with anyone else.

Bette stopped in her tracks, turned Helena towards her, took her face in both hands and started caressing it; she traced Helena's lips with her thumbs before kissing them. She first placed soft kisses but as soon as Helena parted her lips their kiss became more passionate. Both women were so caught up in each other, they forgot everything around them. After a while they both came up for air and looked each other in the eye.

Bette (whispering) : I think I'm falling in love with you

Helena (whispering) : I think I'm falling in love with you as well

Bette : really?

Helena : yes I haven't felt like this in a long time. You brought me back to life Bette Porter.

Bette : well I'm glad I did.

They continued walking along the beach until it was getting really late and time to return to the hotel. After they both had showered, they climbed into bed, kissed each other good night and were off to dreamland in no time. They had asked the receptionist to give them a wake up call around 8 am.  
After they had had their breakfast they checked out and walked over to Janice office.

Janice : good morning ladies, did you have a good night?

Bette : good morning, yes we did we decided to stay here after all and explore the city

Janice : oh that was a great idea, I hope you both had a wonderful time

Helena : we sure did. I love it here already.

Janice : I'm glad you do, so are you ready to go see your dream house?

Helena (smiling) : as ready as I can ever be

Janice (smiling) : ok let's go then, the owners are expecting us.

They got into Janice's car and after a ten minute drive they arrived at what was probably going to be Helena's property pretty soon. The owners were very keen to show off their house. The place was just wonderful, renovations had been done last year and everything seemed perfect. The view on the ocean was just amazing. It offered a lot of space and an extra room where Helena could install her future office.

Janice : what do you think Helena?

Helena : I'm in love with this place.

Janice : does that mean you're willing to place a bid on it

Helena : euhm do I have to do it right now?

Janice : no of course not but I wouldn't wait too long if I were you cause a house like this is very popular on the market.

Helena : I understand but there are some things I need to check first if that's ok.

Janice : sure I understand. Let's say I gve you time until Thursday, will that do for you?

Helena : yes that would be perfect thank you.

Bette : Helena do you have a moment?

Helena : sure what's wrong?

Bette took Helena 's hand and took her outside on the deck.

Bette : sweetie are you really sure this is what you want? I mean this place is gorgeous and everything but there might be other opportunities.

Helena : no Bette I fell in love with this house from the very moment I saw it online and now that I've seen it for real I know for sure this is where I want to live. I just can't agree on buying it right away though cause I promised my mother I would talk things through with her first.

Bette : ok I just wanted to make sure you were 100% sure about this.

Helena : I am darling, I really am and I can't wait to live closer to you.

Bette : yes i can't wait for that to happen either.

They went back inside and joined Janice and the owners.

Helena : I'll call you tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest to let you know the price I'm willing to pay.

Janice : that's fine. I guess we're done here than. Thank you Mr & Mrs Smith for your time.

Helena : yes thank you for your kindness. Good luck with the new property.

Mr Smith : Thank you Mss Peabody and we wish you good luck with this house if you decide to buy it. My wife and I have been very happy here and we're sure you won't regret living here.

Helena : thank you, I'm sure I will. Have a nice day

They left for Janice office again and after exchanging some details, Bette and Helena drove back to LA. When they arrived at Bette's house Helena started packing as she had to leave for the airport in about an hour. Suddenly Bette felt a feeling of sadness come over her. She had enjoyed Helena's company so much and she knew she would miss the warmth of her body when she had to go to bed alone tonight. They enjoyed their last moments together and then it was time to say good bye as Helena's driver had arrived. Bette wrapped her arms around Helena's waist and kissed her

Bette ; I am so going to miss you.

Helena : so will I. I had such a great time with you Bette. I can't wait to see you again

Bette : Me neither. Good bye sweetie have a safe flight home.

Helena : thank you darling. I'll call you as soon as I get home ok

Bette : yes please no matter what time it is, do call me. Give the kids a big hug from me

Helena : I will, I'm sure they will like it.

The driver blew his horn as it was really time to leave now. Bette walked Helena towards the front door and they shared one last passionate kiss before Helena left towards the car. Bette stayed on the porch and looked at the car until she could no longer see it. She went back inside, walked around feeling a little lost and finally took her laptop to check her emails. While she was scrolling through them she couldn't stop thinking about Helena. She took her cell and typed in a text "Thank you for these wonderful days. I miss you already. I love you ... B"

Almost immediately she got a text back saying : "I had a wonderful time as well, I love you 2 ... H"

Bette smiled when she read the text and all of a sudden she knew that everything would fall into place. Once Helena would move over to Long Beach it would be a lot easier to spend time together and get to know each other even better. After she had checked all her mails Bette left for the Planet to get some dinner. She spend a big part of the night with her sister and told her about her weekend. Kit smiled as she knew her little sister was head over heels in love with Helena and she hoped they would be able to share a future together.

The next day duty called again and Bette was back at CAC trying to concentrate on the list of new artists she had to meet during the next couple of days. She wasn't really in the mood for it and couldn't wait until she would finally be able to have her own Gallery again.

Bette (thinking) : Helena is right it's time I start taking some steps to get my life dream.

She called the bank and made an appointment to talk about her options. She still had her father's trust fund and she actually never bothered to have a look at it cause up until now she never needed the money. She also made an appointment with Human resources to find out how much it would cost her if she would buy out her contract. By the end of the week Bette had already a lot of information she needed to realize her new project. She was going through some buildings when her cell phone rang. She answered without looking at the caller's ID

Bette : hello Bette Porter

Helena : hi Bette

Bette : hey sweetie how are you?

Helena : I'm fine, I missed you and I wanted to hear your voice

Bette : that's sweet of you, I miss you too sweetie.

Helena : I have good news Bette

Bette : oh you do? Care to share?

Helena : i closed the deal on the house.

Bette : you did? Baby that's wonderful, when will you be coming over to sign the papers and stuff?

Helena : I don't know, as soon as we can find a moment to get away from this crazy business.

Bette : things getting hectic over there?

Helena : yes it's just crazy, it's as if everyone wants everything at the same time.

Bette : I know what you mean, it can get like that over here as well.

Helena : I hope to get there some time next week cause the owners want to have everything settled as soon as possible of course.

Bette : yes that's understandable and I'm pretty sure you're eager as well to get the keys of your new property.

Helena : not only get the keys but finally being able to make arrangements to move.

They both talked a while longer until Helena was summoned by her kids.

Another week had passed by so quick as they were both so caught up in their work, they barely had time to call each other once and a while and finally the weekend had arrived. It was Bette 's weekend with Angelica so she left the office early to go and pick up her little girl at pre school.

Bette : hey my little Boo, did you have a good time today?

Angie : hey momma B, yes we played all day today. I made a dwawing for you. Here it is;

Bette : aw thank you sweetie, mommy will hang it in the kitchen or maybe she will take it and hang it at the office.

Angie smiled at her mother.

Angie : mommy Angie is hungwy, can we go see auntie Kit? Angie wants fwench fwies and buger,

Bette : you want French fries and a burger huh, ok my little princess the Planet it will be. I'm pretty sure auntie Kit made French fries especially for you.

When Bette & Angie arrived at the Planet they saw the rest of the gang was there as well, so they joined them and had dinner all together.

Alice : hey Porter where have you been all this time, we barely got to see you the past couple of days.

Bette : I know Alice i'm sorry but I've been really busy lately.

Alice : busy doing what? Are you going to put another show together?

Bette : no not really, I was just busy in general. I can't say much about it yet though, but I promise you all will be the first to know.

Shane : now you're making us curious Bette.

Bette : I know I'm sorry but let's just say it involves my future and little Boo's as well that's all I can say guys i'm sorry.

Shane : ok Bette we all know you well enough to know it will be something serious, you can tell us when you're ready.

Alice : Shaane I wanna know now.

Shane : oh Al grow up and be patient.

Bette : sorry guys but it's past bedtime for the little one. Have a good night all of you, see you around somewhere this weekend.

She took an almost sleeping Angie in her arms, went over to the counter to settle her bill and say good night to her sister.

Kit : I see my little princess is tired huh

Angie : yeah me sleepy

Kit : I know baby girl, mommy is gonna take you home and put you to bed. Gimme a kiss, auntie Kit will come and visit you in the morning

Angie : kay we're going to the beach?

Kit : I don't know sweetie maybe okay

Angie : okay

Kit : you better go home quick, she's really tired

Bette : yeah I must be going. I'll see you around okay

Kit : sure, you better take some rest as well cause you look tired. Are you ok baby girl?

Bette : yeah I am just alittle tired, It's been a busy week, I guess I'll turn in early tonight.

Kit : yes that sounds like a good idea. How are things between you and Helena? Are you girls getting serious yet?

Bette : we're making some progress yes but nothing serious yet. Kit I'm head over heels about this woman, I haven't felt this way in a long time.

Kit : I know baby girl, it shows, you're glowing all over. But I guess you just have to be patient. I'm pretty sure it will all work out fine, I've seen her look at you. She definitely is feeling the same way about you as well.

Bette : oh I know she does Kit, it's just ... oh never mind, like you said I just need to be patient.

Kit : yep guess you have no other choice and I know patience is not really your thing...

Bette : hahaha you're funny. I have to go now cause the little one is getting heavy. Good night big sis.

Kit : night sweetie

When Bette got home she quickly bathed Angie before putting her to bed. Afterwards she took a shower herself, put on some pj pants and a tank top and installed herself on the coach for a while reading a magazine. She must have dozed off a little later cause all of a sudden she's woken up by the sound of the doorbell. She looks at the clock and wonders who's at her door at 9.30 pm. She quickly goes over to open up before the bell rings a second time, when she opens the door she can't believe her eyes.

Bette : OMG what are you doing here?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 21**

Helena : hey Bette I'm sorry for this late hour but I had to come and see you, I missed you so much. I was driving my mother crazy so she put me on the jet this afternoon.

Bette : I'm glad she did, come on in.

Once they were inside they wrapped their arms around each other and shared the most passionate kiss.

Helena : god I missed this. I couldn't stop thinking about you Bette

Bette : i know sweetie, I had the same problem, I could barely concentrate on my job. But the good thing is you're here now.

Helena : yes and I'm here to stay

Bette : what do you mean?

Helena : I mean I won't be going anywhere the next couple of days

Bette : hmm i like that. I only hope you won't have a problem with Angie being here though, it's my weekend.

Helena : oh no, no problem I can get to know her. You think she'll like me?

Bette : I'm pretty sure she'll like you baby. Come hand me your bag, I'll take it to the guest room. Take a seat I'll be right back.

Bette quickly took Helena's bag to the guestroom, then returned to the living room.

Bette : you want something to drink?

Helena : yes I would love to have some of that white wine you're drinking.

Bette : sure

She went into the kitchen, retrieved a glass from the cabinet and poured some wine in it. She took a seat next to Helena as she handed her glass.

Bette : are you planning on going to Long Beach this weekend?

Helena : yes that's one of the plans.

Bette : one of the plans, what are the other ones?

Helena : besides going to Long Beach I plan on spending a lot of time with my girlfriend

Bette (surprised) : girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend

Helena (laughing) : oh shut up you silly, you know very well I meant you.

Bette (even more surprised) : oh... since when are we girlfriends? I didn't know we got to that level yet.

Helena : as of today I consider you as my girlfriend if you want that of course.

Bette : sweetie there is nothing in the world I would love more than to be your girlfriend.

Helena : so do I darling

Bette pulled Helena closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Bette : so you were driving your mother crazy huh

Helena : yes not one single night went by without me complaining how much I missed you but didn't know when I was going to see you again because of all the work I had to do. And today I think she must have lost it cause she ordered me to go pack my bags, called the pilot and told him to get the jet ready.

Bette (laughing) : haha I can already picture the scene, my poor little baby come here.

Bette leaned in, lips touched, mouths opened, tongues found each other and began their familiar dance together. As their kiss became more passionate both women moaned into each other's mouth. Finally they broke their embrace to come up for much needed air. Bette gave Helena a kiss on the head, pulled her between her legs and started rubbing her arms and body while they were just sitting on the couch enjoying being together again.

Helena : Bette?

Bette : yes sweetie?

Helena : will you make love to me tonight?... please?

Bette (little shocked) : are you ... are you sure you want this?

Helena : yes I think I'm ready. I missed you so much Bette, I missed your kisses, I missed your hands on my body. I want to be with you so much...

Bette : I want you too baby, you have no idea how much I longed for you;

Helena : I know darling ... I long for you to ... please make love to me tonight

Bette : I will make love to you sweetie tonight and every day of your life if you let me but just give me a minute ok?

Bette got up and walked towards the hall

Helena : where are you going?

Bette : I'll be right back sweetie, just a moment okay?

Helena : all right but don't stay away too long though, I might loose my nerve

Bette : you better not, I'll be back before you know it.

Bette went into her room as she wanted this night to be special. She opened her closet and retreived the candles she had put in there; she quickly placed them on both night stands and dresser. After she had lit the candles, she went through her CD's to find the right music for the occasion. Once she had found what she was looking for she put the CD in the player and dimmed the lights in the bedroom.

Bette (thinking) : perfect. I hope she'll like it.

She went back to the living room to get Helena before she changed her mind. When she approached Helena and helped her get up she saw the desire in her eyes and she knew Helena wouldn't push her away tonight. She took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Bette : close your eyes

Helena did what she was told and let Bette guide her into the bedroom.

Bette : ok you can open them now.

Helena opened her eyes and noticed Bette had been busy in the room.

Helena : oh Bette you are so romantic.

Bette : i want this night to be special sweetie. I want your first time to be unforgettable.

Helena : I'm ready for you Bette;

Bette : I know you are sweetie.

Bette started kissing her again, she first sucked in Helena's bottom lip, than switched over to her upper one, than traced both lips with her tongue. Helena was ready and eagerly kissed Bette with all the passion she had in her. While they were kissing Bette slowly unbuttoned Helena's blouse and finally took it off her body in the meanwhile not breaking eye contact with Helena.

Helena (whispering) : I've never done this before, please be gentle with me

Bette : i won't hurt you sweetie don't worry.

Bette let her hands move over Helena's body and felt how she shivered.

Bette : are you cold?

Helena : no i'm just enjoying your touch.

Bette slowly removed the straps of Helena's bra of her shoulders before unhooking it. She slowly took it off Helena's arms and threw it on the floor. She let her eyes wander over Helena's perfectly toned body, her hands slowly touching Helena's breasts. They kissed again and in the meanwhile Bette unzipped Helena's pants pushing them down a little. She walked Helena over to the bed and made her sit while she kneeled to take Helena's pants off. She then quickly took off her own pj's and pulled her tank top over her head. Helena looked at Bette and was enjoying the beautiful body she saw in front of her. She still couldn't believe she finally found the nerve to be with this woman but she knew she wasn' t going to regret it cause this is where she wanted to be, this is where she belonged. Once Bette got rid of her clothes she got on the bed and laid beside Helena letting her hands slide over her body.

They started kissing again and while their kiss got deeper and deeper Bette's hands found Helena's breast softly massaging them. She felt her nipples getting harder by each touch, she broke the kiss to start sucking on Helena's earlobe and neck. Hearing Helena moan encouraged her even more and she let her mouth explore Helena's body. She kissed every inch of it and finally took one of her nipples in her mouth while she rolled the other one between her thumb and index finger. After a while she switched breasts and repeated it over and over again. Helena was enjoying every move Bette made on her body and felt she was getting more and more turned on. She felt a long lost fire between her legs and couldn't wait for Bette to touch her there and satisfy her.

Bette moved over to Helena's stomach and let her tongue circle around her belly button. She saw the goose bumps she was causing on Helena's body and smiled. She moved back up and kissed her on the lips again;

Bette : can I take your panties off?

Helena (whispering): yes

Bette got in between Helena's legs and started pulling her panties down. Helena lifted her body a little to make it easier for Bette. Once she got rid of the panties Bette noticed how wet Helena was. She admired the beauty of the woman laying in front of her and couldn't wait to have her, feel her and taste her.  
She kissed Helena once more before concentrating on her body again. Bette starts going down kissing Helena's stomach, moving towards her legs, licking kissing every inch of them. She goes up and down Helena's inner thighs but avoids contact with her now very wet center. She looks up and makes eye contact with Helena who's still a little tensed.

Bette : are you sure you want me to go on baby?

Helena : yes please take me I really want you so badly

Bette continues kissing the inside of Helena's thighs, than puts a finger inside of Helena's center taking some moisture and move over to her clit. She lightly touches it and looks at Helena who is laying on the bed eyes closed enjoying every touch. Bette keeps touching her clit, slowly circling it; when she hears Helena start to breath heavier she slides two fingers inside of her while she starts sucking on her clit. Helena starts moving her body to Bette's rhythm and Bette keeps moving her fingers in and out, suck, in and out, suck, in and out,... She feels Helena's soft inside walls contract and starts thrusting harder and faster never stopping her sucking on Helena's clit. Suddenly she feels Helena's body shaking from her orgasm and she replaces her fingers by her tongue entering Helena deeply. Her hands go up to Helena's breasts again softly massaging them while she feels the aftershocks rage through Helena's body. She quickly moves back up, kisses Helena passionately on the lips making her taste herself and then takes her into her arms just holding her while Helena is slowly coming back to earth.

Bette : are you ok?

Helena (out of breath) : ye ... yes I am.

Bette : it's ok baby I'm right here, I have you...

Helena : god Bette that was ... I mean I never ...

Bette : shhttt sweetie you don't have to say anything. I just hope you won't regret it

Helena : oh no I'm not, I just never felt this way... it was so... I don't know ... so intense

Bette : I guess you enjoyed your first time

Helena : yes i did, I don't regret a thing Bette. I'm so glad I had the nerve to finally go through with it. I love you Bette Porter, thank you so much for being this patient with me.

Bette : I love you too sweetie and you don't have to thank me, the waiting was all worth while. Tonight was just perfect.

Bette pulled Helena closer to her and caressed her body while Helena rested her head on Bette's chest. Not long after they made love for the first time they both dozed off, getting some well needed rest before they would continue their love making. They woke up again a little later continuing their love making.

Helena : Bette?

Bette : yes sweetie?

Helena : I don't know if I can do that yet

Bette : what baby?

Helena : you know ... I mean satisfy you orally like you did earlier.

Bette : sweetie don't you worry about that ok? Tonight is all about you.

Helena : yes but I want to make love to you as well I just don't know if I can do that ...

Bette : you don't have to baby, their are other ways to satisfy each other it doesn't have to be orally right away.

Helena : you must think I'm such a wuss don't you?

Bette : no I don't. Helena don't you ever think that you hear me, I can perfectly understand you don't feel comfortable doing things right away, this is all new to you. We just go with the flow okay?

Helena : yes ok...

Bette starts kissing Helena again who immediately opens her lips to let Bette's tongue slide in. Their tongues start exploring their mouths before they start their little dance together. The more their tongues tease each other the more the kiss deepens and soon hands are wandering over each other's bodies. Helena starts rubbing Bette's stomach while she takes a nipple into her mouth softly sucking on it. Her tongue flickers around the nipple, sucking on it and grazing her teeth over it. Hearing Bette moan of pleasure turns her on and she feels her center getting more wet by the minute. She slowly starts licking her trail down to the belly button, playing with it, sticking her tongue in it. Her hand start to travel down south and soon she feels her lover's soaking center. She spreads Bette's moistured lips and softly slides one finger in while her thumb starts rubbing the already hard clit. Bette arches her back, closes her eyes and starts grinding her hips on the rhythm of Helena's finger. She adds a second finger increasing the rhythm in out, in and out. Bette hips grind faster against Helena's hand now which makes her thrust faster and harder.

Bette (moaning) : djeez baby are you sure you've never done this before?

Helena (smiling) : not to another woman I haven't no...

She feels Bette's walls contracting round her fingers which means she is at the edge of climaxing.

 **Helena** : look at me Bette. I want you to look at me when I make you cum, please darling.

Bette opens her eyes and looks Helena intensely in the eyes a few seconds later her body starts shaking and she climaxes all over Helena's hand. Helena quickly takes the still shaking Bette in her arms letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm.

 **Bette** kisses Helena's face and lips : I love you baby, I love you so much

Helena : I love you too Bette.

Helena embraces Bette with all of te strength she could muster. Both knew this was real not wanting the moment to end, just holding onto each other, they both doze off to sleep.

 **Chapter 22**

Saturday morning they woke up still entwined into each other, both still exhausted from the love making all night. As they had a free weekend there was no rush to get out of bed, they kissed each other passionately.

Bette : good morning beautiful how do you feel?

Helena : Good morning, I'm exhausted but feeling great

Bette : you don't regret your first time with a woman?

Helena : no not at all Bette. I just never imagined it would be so different, so much more passionate and intense. I don't regret it at all and I want to thank you once again for being so understanding about my feelings and ...

Bette : it's ok sweetie you don't have to say anything more ...

She plants a soft kiss on Helena's lips and caresses her face. Not long after they are awake they hear Angie call for her mommy B.

Bette : I guess it's time to get up, the little one needs us.

Helena : all right, you better go and get her, I'll be in the kitchen and fix us some breakfast; is there anything special Angie needs for breakfast?

Bette : no just a glass of hot milk and her cereal.

Helena : ok i'll get it ready for her as well.

Bette : thank you sweetie as she kisses Helena before getting out of the bed.

Bette went over to Angie's room while Helena quickly hopped in the shower before she would start on breakfast.

Bette : hey Boo did you sleep ok?

Angie : yes mommy, me hungwy

Bette : oh you're hungry, well let's quickly get you washed and dressed and we can go have breakfast than all right?

Angie : ok

Bette bathed Angie, got her dressed and ready to have her breakfast. When they arrived in the kltchen Helena was already in there getting everything ready.

Bette : Boo this is my friend Helena, she's staying with us for a couple of days. Helena meet my little Boo

Helena : hi Angelica, how are you?

Angie : hi, I'm ok. I'm hungwy

Helena : oh you're hungry well come one then I fixed your cereal and some milk, is that ok?

Angie : yes

Bette helped Angie in her baby chair and gave her the cereal and cup of milk. In the meanwhile Helena served them the bacon and eggs she had made for them both. They ate their breakfast in silence and Angie glanced at Helena once and a while but didn't say anything. When they finished breakfast Bette pt their plates in the dishwasher and got back to the kitchen table.

Bette : what would you like to do today Boo?

Angie : I wanna go to the beach

Bette : the beach? I guess you liked it there last time didn't you

Angie : yes I wanna go, can we mommy?

Bette : sure we'll go to the beach sweetie

Angie (looking at Helena ) : you come too?

Helena : sure if you want me to

Angie : yes. Can she go mommy?

Bette : of course Helena can come with us. Let's get our stuff together and we can leave

After Bette had showered she prepared the bags to go to the beach and a little while later they left the house. When they arrived at Long Beach Bette immediately drove to the beach and got out of the car.

Bette : I'll stay here with Angie and wait for you, you just take my car to drive to Janice office and meet us back here, is that ok?

Helena : yes ok but are you sure about me driving your car? I mean...

Bette : baby I trust you, now go and get your things settled we'll be here waiting for you.

Helena : ok I'll be back soon, see you in a little bit.

They wanted to kiss each other but decided it was better not to do that yet in front of Angelica. Bette took the bags and Angie on her arm and walked through the hot sand for a while until she found a nice spot were they could spend the day. Bette undressed Angie, put on her bathing suit and some sunscreen, gave the baby her toys and got installed herself. She had been reading in a magazine for a while until Angie asked her to come play with her. Bette was so busy playing in the sand with Angie she hadn't noticed Helena's return.

Helena : hey ladies how is it going?

Bette (smiling) : oh hey you're back. Did everything work out ok?

Helena (smiling) : yes I got the keys of the house, now I can finally start planning my move over here.

Bette : that's great, guess we'll have some celebration to do later on.

Helena : yes we sure have to. I4m so excited Bette, I can't hardly wait to get things started.

Bette : I bet you do

Angie : Lena can you make sandcastle for me?

Helena (surprised) : euhm ... sure Angelica, let me get out of these clothes first.

Helena quickly took off her jeans and shirt under which she was wearing a black bikini. Bette couldn't keep her eyes off the beauty in front of her and wished for a while it was just the two of them.

Helena : now where do you want me to build this castle sweetie?

Angie : wight here next to mommy's

Helena took one of the buckets and started working on the castle with the help of little Angie, they both seemed to get along pretty well. After they had finished the castle Angie was getting a bit sleepy. Bette installed her under the umbrella and it didn't take long before the baby was asleep.

Bette : seems like she likes you

Helena : yes seems like it, she's such a cutie Bette

Bette : yes she sure is, I love her to death

They had an enjoyable day at the beach, after Angie had woke up again they had lunch together and played with her a little more until it was time to drive back home. Once they got home Bette put Angie in the living room with some toys and had put the TV on while she and Helena retreated in the kitchen to start on dinner.

Helena : do you have something in the house to make dinner for the three of us ?

Bette : I don't know depends on what you want to eat of course. I mostly have Angie's food in here. I guess I could quickly run to the store and get us something special as we said we were going to celebrate tonight. What are you in the mood for?

Helena : oh I don't know Bette, it doesn't have to be anything fancy.

Bette : yes ok but are you in for italian, french, chinese what?

Helena : I'm in the mood for some italian like Bistecca alla pizzaiola for instance

Bette : ok and now in English please? What's that?

Helena (laughing) : I thought Italian was your favourite food

Bette (pouting) : it is but I don't know all these names, now are you going to tell me what I need to bring to cook your bistecca whatever?

Helena (still laughing) : god you're so cute .

Bette gives her a fiery look

Helena : ok ok I'm serious now. Let's see I need some steaks, 2 or 3 red peppers, onions large ones if possible, mushrooms, garlic, canned Italian tomatoes, oregano, and black pepper. You got that?

Bette : the onions, oregano and black pepper are already in the house, I'll go and get the rest of it.

Helena : ok you want me to start on Angie's food already while I wait for you?

Bette : yeah maybe but ask her first what she wants to eat cause she can be quite difficult sometimes.

Helena : ok i will, see you in a little bit

Bette left the house to go get the food she needed for tonight. In the meanwhile Helena went over to the living room to ask Angie what she wanted to have for dinner. The little girl told Helena what she wanted to eat and a little later her dinner was served.  
When Bette got home some time later she found Helena and Angie sitting at the kitchen table. As soon as Bette handed all the ingredients she had bought, Helena got started to prepare their dinner as well.

Angie : mommy?

Bette : yes Boo

Angie : can we go to Disneyland tomorrow?

Bette : you wanna go to Disneyland huh?

Angie : yeah me wanna see Mickey & Duck, can we mommy?

Bette : sure sweetie, we'll go to Disneyland tomorrow

Angie : is Lena going too?

Bette : I don't know why don't you ask her

Angie : Lena will you come to Disneyland with us?

Helena : but of course I'll join you, I've never been there before sounds like fun

Angie : you never went?

Helena : no we don't have a Disneyland where I live but I'll be happy to go with you tomorrow

Angie : yay cool wight mommy

Bette : yes sweetie that's really cool, but I guess it's baby's bedtime now, if you want to go see Mickey and his friends you need to be well rested, so say good night to Helena and I'll take you to bed

Angie : night Lena

Helena : night sweetie, sweet dreams

While Bette got Angie to bed and read her a bedtime story, Helena continued on their dinner and by the time Bette got back in the kitchen everything was ready. Bette quickly dressed the table, lit some candles and opened the bottle of Champagne she always kept in the fridge for special occasions. She poured two glasses and handed one to Helena.

Bette : let's have a toast : to your new house and a new beginning

Helena : and I also want to toast to the woman that makes me incredibly happy and is going to change my life forever.

They both took a sip of their champagne and shared a kiss.

Helena : come on let's eat before it all gets cold

Bette : yes of course I want to taste your delicious cooking again. You know I'm so gonna miss that when you will be back home again. You spoiled me these days.

Helena : you'll be able to taste my cooking as much as you want to once I live here.

Bette : hmmm i'm already looking forward to that.

Helena (smiling) : i bet you are, everything is better than cooking yourself isn't it?

Bette : that's not fair, first you invite me and now you're making fun of me besides I do cook. I'm not saying I'm such an exquisite cook as you are but Angie never complained when I cook something for her

Helena : of course she didn't the little one is to small to taste a difference.

Bette : ouch that hurts. Serious now is it ok to go to Disneyland tomorrow, I bet you had planned our time together a little different, didn't you.

Helena : Bette I don't mind at all. I know you have a daughter and there would be a chance she was with you. All I wanted was to see you, be with you and so far it's been fun. I adore your little girl, she's really precious. We are both mothers and if we want to make our relationship work we will have to keep in mind we won't be alone much but I'm sure we will work things out.

Bette : so am I sweetie. We will find a way to be on our own once and a while, the most important thing is we are together with or without our kids.

They continued their dinner in the meanwhile talking some more about Helena's move and how they would fit in their relationship. After dinner Bette went into Angie's room to check on her and when she returned into the living room she noticed Helena was outside by the pool staring at the water. Bette approached her and wrapped her arms around Helena's waist planting a kiss on her shoulder.

Bette : hi baby what are you doing out here

Helena : oh nothing I was just enjoying the calmness of the evening. Is everything all right with the little princess?

Bette : yes she's sound asleep.

Bette turns Helena around and takes her face in her hands while her thumbs rub her cheeks. They look at each other with fire in their eyes. Bette slowly kisses her, first she places a small tender kiss on her lips ...then she licks her tongue over the bottom then her top lip and parts her mouth…as their tongues just taste each other Bette then drives deeper and Helena is right there both hungrily kissing each other. Helena starts to moan and her knees almost give out, Bette holds on to Helena as their arms tighten around each other. Bette ends the kiss.

TBC

 **Chapter 23**

 **Previously**

They continued their dinner in the meanwhile talking some more about Helena's move and how they would fit in their relationship. After dinner Bette went into Angie's room to check on her and when she returned into the living room she noticed Helena was outside by the pool staring at the water. Bette approached her and wrapped her arms around Helena's waist planting a kiss on her shoulder.

Bette : hi baby what are you doing out here

Helena : oh nothing I was just enjoying the calmness of the evening. Is everything all right with the little princess?

Bette : yes she's sound asleep.

Bette turns Helena around and takes her face in her hands while her thumbs rub her cheeks. They look at each other with fire in their eyes. Bette slowly kisses her, first she places a small tender kiss on her lips ...then she licks her tongue over the bottom then her top lip and parts her mouth…as their tongues just taste each other Bette then drives deeper and Helena is right there both hungrily kissing each other. Helena starts to moan and her knees almost give out, Bette holds on to Helena as their arms tighten around each other. Bette ends the kiss...

 **Now**

 **Bette** : common baby let's go to bed before I make love to you right here.

 **Helena** : I wouldn't mind, would you?

Bette (laughing): oh my you naughty girl

This was all Bette needed to hear and she continues kissing Helena, soon their kiss deepens again. Bette then sits Helena down on a long chair. Her hands cupping Helena's face, their eyes never leaving each other. Bette slowly reaches down and takes Helena's top off still looking straight in her eyes, she then stands her up and slides her pants and underwear off. Then she lays her back down on the chair. Helena watches Bette's eyes as they travel down the length of her body and she then becomes embarrassed

 **Bette** : Baby please don't be embarrassed

As Bette stands back up and she takes off her top and pants, both smiling Helena then pushes back on the chair and Bette lays on top of her. As their bodies touch both moan into each other, they both wanted to get inside of each other, their mouths hungrily devours each other

 **Helena** : Oh God darling you feel so good. I want you so much, make love to me darling

Their bodies were moulding into each other Bette then pushed up and is looking down at Helena.

 **Bette** : You are so beautiful baby

She starts to kiss her forehead to her right ear lobe and then to her left lobe, licking down her cheeks to her neck-Licking-sucking-Kissing all along the way and then down to her breasts taking her nipple in her mouth and biting and sucking it and moving over the other. Helena is moaning and she starts to grind her hips into Bette

 **Bette** : Tell me what you want baby (Bette looks up) talk to me baby (still kissing and licking.)

 **Helena** : Bette…. Please….darling…..please…I ….need….you…now

Bette moves her hand to Helena's wetness and her body shutters. She slides a finger around her clit, teasing it. Bette licks a trail from her belly button down and parts her lips still teasing her as she licks all around without entering her

 **Helena** (couldn't control herself any longer .screams) : Bette Please ...Oh my God …I need you inside of me NOW

As she looks down her body into Bette's eyes, Bette looking back, then with her tongue she parts Helena's lips licking up and down left and right. She then slides two then three fingers into Helena as her tongue goes over her clit again and again. Bette knows Helena is close as she curls her fingers to reach that special spot and gently bits down on her clit as Helena sits up on the chair, her body is shaking she is grabbing the arm rests. Her breathing is hard and Helena climaxes into Bette

Bette not stopping sends her back into another orgasm Helena then falls back on to the chair. Bette is licking up every drop of Helena's juices, then slides up to hold Helena who tries to speak but no words come out, she can hardly breathe

Bette : it's ok sweetie I got you, come back to me

Bette holds on as after shocks hit Helena as she comes back Bette then leans in and kisses Helena making her taste herself on Bette's lips.

After a while Helena is finally able to speak.

 **Helena** : OMG Bette that was wonderful… You amaze me over and over again. Just give me a second and I'll make love to you.

 **Bette** : you don't have to baby, let's just go to bed.

 **Helena** : on no we don't turn around and lay down on the chair.

They quickly change position and now Helena is on top of Bette starting to make her move on Bette's body.

Helena starts to kiss Bette, first on the lips and then little baby kisses that trail down her cheek and under her neck and then down her chest, licking and nibbling all along the way. Her left hand cups Bette's breast and she starts to tease the right nipple. As Bette starts to moan into Helena now she kneads both breasts as she moves her mouth from nipple to nipple sending waves of pleasure through Bette's body.

Still teasing her Helena looks up into Bette's eyes as Bette is watching her as if she was asking permission to continue. Bette smiles and Helena goes on licking down her stomach and stopping at her belly button, just licking all around it.

Helena then slides her hand and stops at Bette's thigh motioning her to open up her legs and Bette does so. Her hand finds Bette's wetness

 **Helena** : God sweetie you are so wet

 **Bette** : Baby that's all you

Without having second thoughts Helena just goes for it, her hand parts Bette's lips, she slowly starts licking her clit moving it in a circular motion that is driving Bette wild as her fingers go in and out her tongue is moving all around her clit. Bette starts to grind her hips

 **Bette** : Oh God Lena yeah baby yeah….right there…as Bette sits up and grabs hold of the arm rests she screams out Helena's name …..

She then curls her fingers and sucks on her clit as Bette climaxes into Helena, she just falls back on the chair Helena then slides up to hold Bette in her arms, kissing her passionately as Bette tastes herself on Helena's lips

While Bette is recovering from the after shocks she holds on to Helena.

 **Bette** : Fuck that was amazing Helena, you really got me exhausted

Helena having a smile on her face just looks at Bette without saying a word.

Bette : baby do you realise you just ...

Helena : I know I guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment and then there was no going back.

Bette : are you ok ? I mean how ...

Helena : I'm fine Bette don't worry about it, it had to happen eventually right?

Bette : yes I guess so but ...

Helena just kissed Bette passionately on the lips and the subject was closed. They both stay in each other's arms for a while and finally they leave for the bedroom, they meet each other in the middle of the bed, cuddle up together and soon they are both fast asleep, exhausted but both very satisfied.

The next morning they are woken up by Angie who was very eager to get out of bed as she knew they were going to take her to Disneyland today. They all get ready in no time, pass by the Planet to get a quick breakfast and then leave for Disneyland. Angie is very excited and constantly talking on the way over there which brings a smile on both Bette and Helena's face.  
Once they get into the park they first take her to It's a small world and some other attractions for little children. Some time later Bette and Helena are sitting at a bench while Angie is having the time of her life in Goofey's house. Just when they think no one is watching them they quickly share a kiss but it didn't go by unnoticed.

After letting Angelica play for a while they go find a place to get some lunch.

Bette : I don't think we will get some decent food in here

Helena : oh that's ok we'll eat hamburgers and French fries for once right Angie?

Angie : yay hambugers

Bette (smiling) : yes of course you're not complaining, you could eat hamburgers and French fries every day little one. Come on let's go and find a place to eat.

After walking a little while they came across Blue Bayou and Bette stopped to look at the menu.

Bette : this looks like a decent place, what do you think Helena shall we git it a try?

Helena : sure why not, do they have something for children as well?

Bette : yes they have a children's menu

Helena : ok let's go inside then cause I'm starving a little bit

Angie : me is hungwy too

Bette : are you hungry my little Boo well let's go eat then.

They walked inside the restaurant, choose a table and some time later the waiter came to get their order. Bette and Helena were talking to each other when suddenly

Angie : Lena ?

Helena : yes pumpkin

Angie : are you momma B's giwfwiend?

 **Chapter 24**

Then

Bette (smiling) : yes of course you're not complaining, you could eat hamburgers and French fries every day little one. Come on let's go and find a place to eat.

After walking a little while they came across Blue Bayou and Bette stopped to look at the menu.

Bette : this looks like a decent place, what do you think Helena shall we git it a try?

Helena : sure why not, do they have something for children as well?

Bette : yes they have a children's menu

Helena : ok let's go inside then cause I'm starving a little bit

Angie : me is hungwy too

Bette : are you hungry my little Boo well let's go eat then.

They walked inside the restaurant, choose a table and some time later the waiter came to get their order. Bette and Helena were talking to each other when suddenly

Angie : Lena ?

Helena : yes pumpkin

Angie : are you mommy B's giwfwiend?

Now

Bette and Helena look at each other not quite knowing what to answer

Bette : why do you ask that sweetie pie?

Angie : because me saw Lena kiss mommy, is she mummy?

Bette : would you be mad if Lena was mummy's girlfriend?

Angie ; no me like Lena.

Helena : aw thank you pumpkin I like you too

Bette : well I guess we better tell her since she busted us. Yes sweetie Helena is mummy's new girlfriend. She makes mummy very happy.

Angie : are you gonna live in our house?

Helena : no sweetie I have my own house at the beach. I have to go back to NY pretty soon and get my stuff and my children so we all can come and live here.

Angie : you have babies?

Helena : yes a boy and a girl. You want to see their pictures?

Angie : yes

Helena took het wallet out of her purse and retrieved some pictures of Wilson and Jun Ying.

Helena : this is Wilson he is 7 and this one is my daughter Jun ying she's 6.

Angie looked very closely at the pictures Helena showed her.

Angie : can they come play?

Helena : of course they can. When we live here you and your mommy can come and visit us.

Angie : you have pool?

Helena : yes I have a pool and the house is very close to the beach, so we can go built sandcastles any time you want.

Angie : yay cool. Can we go mummy?

Bette : sure we will go and visit Helena and the kids one day Boo but first she has to move over here.

Angie : when ? tomowow?

Helena (laughing) : no sweetie not tomorrow, I still have a lot to do but i promise you it won't be that long.

Angie : okay.

The waiter brought them their lunch which they ate in silence. Bette and Helena glanced at each other once and a while, smiling. Angie seemed to be too occupied with her hamburger and French fries to notice what was going on between the two adults. Some time later their lunch was finished and Bette and Helena were drinking their coffee while Angie enjoyed her ice cream.

Bette : what else would you like to do Boo?

Angie : I don't know, me wanna go home.

Bette (surprised) : you want to go home already?

Angie : yes me is tiwed and I want to go in pool.

Bette : ok let's go home then. You just take a nap in the car and when we get home you can go into the swimming pool

Angie : okay.

Bette asked for the check, paid and soon they were on their way back home. Angie barely sat in her car seat as she already fell asleep.

Helena : seems like she was really tired. Is she all right?

Bette : yes she's ok don't worry, she's like that all the time. She gets excited about things but quickly looses interest, i just knew it was going to be like this.

Helena : she wasn't bored was she?

Bette : no baby she had a good time, she's just too small I guess to be entertained at Disneyland a whole day.

Helena : yes of course and it would have been different if my children were with us. We will have to come back one day when we're all together.

Bette : yes I'm sure she would love it

When they stopped at Bette's house an hour later Angie was still asleep. Bette unbuckled her car seat, got her out of the car and carried her inside the house, while Helena got the rest of the stuff. Once inside Bette took Angie to her room and laid her in bed for a while.

Bette : She's still sleeping, I'm just gonna let her for a while and then wake her up so she can have some fun in the pool.

Helena : that's a good idea, i think i might go change into my bathing suit as well and take a swim.

Bette : sure go ahead, I think I'll join you.

Both women went to their rooms, got changed into their bathing suits and met each other outside near the pool again. Once outside Helena dived in the cool water and Bette was right behind her. They swam a couple of laps before Helena went over to the side of the pool. She just wanted to get out when she felt two arms around her waist pulling her back into the water.

Bette : where did you think you were going?

Helena : oh i just wanted to get out and lay down on the chairs for a while.

Bette turned her around and kissed her on the lips. She caressed Helena's face and put a stray of wet hair behind her ear. She looked at Helena having a happy smile on her face

Bette : i love you Helena Peabody

Helena : I love you too Bette

They kissed each other again, a tender kiss that quickly became more passionate, while hands were wandering over their bodies. All of a sudden Bette broke the kiss when she heard a noise coming from behind her.

Shane : uhm I'm sorry i didn't want to interrupt, I didn't even know you were here. Don't mind me I'm gone and come back later.

Bette : hi Shane, no it's ok. Euhm this is

Shane : Helena yes I know i saw her at the museum the other night. Hi Helena

Helena (embarrassed) : hello Shane.

Shane : so I gather you two are ...

Bette : yes we are but please Shane don't tell anyone yet, we want to keep it to ourselves for a while.

Shane : of course, don't worry I haven't seen anything, besides I should be going and give you gals some privacy.

Bette : you don't have to Shane really it's ok, right sweetheart?

Helena : yes of course, why don't you join us, the water is nice.

Shane : thanks I was planning on taking a quick swim, are you sure it's...?

Bette & Helena : yes

Shane : ok but you know me Bette I don't ...

Bette : wear a bathing suit I know, it's ok just go ahead. I have to go check on Angie, i'll be right back.

Bette got out of the pool, wrapped a towel around her body and went inside leaving Helena behind with Shane who had already undressed and jumped into the pool.

Shane : so how are you?

Helena : I'm euhm ...I'm fine thanks

Shane : you did fall for her anyway didn't you?

Helena (still embarrassed) : yes... I did

Shane : I knew you would

Helena : how did you know? I wasn't even sure about my feelings yet when we met the other night.

Shane : Helena I noticed the look you gave her, maybe you didn't want to admit it yet at that time but you were madly in love with Bette.

Helena : yes I guess you're right but how did you?

Shane : know? I don't know i guess I have a special gift, I mostly see things before other people do but don't worry your secret is always safe with me. But if I can give you a piece of advice though; make sure Alice doesn't know anything because before you know the news will be all over LA

Helena : thank you Shane, I'll keep that in mind.

At that moment Bette came back outside and Shane started swimming laps. Bette looked from Helena to Shane

Bette : what was that all about?

Helena : oh nothing she just warned me for a friend of yours

Bette : let me guess Alice?

Helena : yes

Bette : yes she's right about that, if Alice ever finds out we're a couple before we want the rest of the world to know, we're lost, it will be spread all over LA and even further.

Helena : yes Shane told me. She seems like a nice person

Bette : yes she is. She's a bit of a player but you can tell her anything, she will never judge you nor spread rumours. She really is a dear friend of mine. Very wise as well, she sometimes sees things before you even notice them yourself.

Helena : yes I noticed, she just told me she knew I would eventually fall for you even before I had sorted out my feelings.

Bette : that's our Shane all right, that's one of the reasons we call her Yoda.

Helena : Yes that kinda suits her. How's the little girl?

Bette : she's awake, I'll go and get her but I wanted to make sure Shane was decent before I bring my daughter out. Hey Shane are you done yet cause Angie is awake and she wants to be in the water as well.

Shane : oh sure go get her, I'll put on my tank top and play with her a little bit if you don't mind?

Bette : no of course not, I'll be right back.

Bette went inside again to go and get little Boo who was very excited to see her auntie Shane in the pool.

Angie : auntie Shane !

Shane : hey Boo wanna come in for a swim?

Angie : yes you catch me?

Shane : sure jump right in princess

Bette : just wait a minute little girl you need to put on your swimming armbands first

As soon as Bette had put on her armbands Angie jumped right into the water, splashing around with Shane while Bette and Helena were watching them from the chairs.

Helena : she's having fun again, Shane is really good with children.

Bette : oh yes she adores Angie and vice versa, they always have fun in the pool together. Hey what would you say if I put some steaks on the grill for dinner?

Helena : that sounds great. Let me help you and make a salad

Bette : ok, is it ok if I ask Shane to stay for dinner?

Helena : sure go ahead and ask her

Bette : hey Shane I'm gonna cook some steaks on the grill later on, care to stay for dinner?

Shane : I don't know Bette, I don't want to bother you guys

Bette : you're not so what will it be?

Angie : yes pwease auntie Shane, stay

Shane looking at Angie's pleading eyes couldn't resist and gave in.

Shane (thinking) gosh she has the same look as Bette when she wants something. Ok count me in. I'll go and get some beer at the house later.

Bette : don't worry about that I got some.

Bette and Helena got inside the house to start on dinner. While Helena was preparing the salad in the kitchen, Bette was occupied with the grill. Some time later everything was ready and Bette started grilling the steaks and hamburgers. Shane ,who had been playing in the pool with Angie for a while, quickly went back to her place to get changed.  
The evening went by very quick, they enjoyed their dinner while having small talk. A few hours later they all went to bed.

The next morning Bette was occupied getting Angie ready for pre school and packing her stuff as she was supposed to go back to Tina after school. In the meanwhile Helena was preparing breakfast and some sandwiches for lunch as she was planning on going to get some things done in her new house.

Bette (sighing) : we're finally got here, this child has all the time in the world in the mornings.

Helena (laughing) : oh darling just let her, all babies are like that. I bet we were just the same when we got her age. She doesn't know what's ahead of her yet.

Bette : yes you're right but sometimes I get a little frustrated, especially when I'm running late.

Helena : are you running late this morning? Why didn't you say something?

Bette : no no it's ok, they know I come in later on Monday's as I have to take Angie to daycare. Are you all set for today?

Helena : yes I made me some lunch as I plan to get some stuff done in the house.

Bette (leaning in to kiss Helena) I wish I could come and help you sweetie but I have a board meeting today I can't get out of.

Helena : that's ok Bette, I'll manage. There's one thing I want to ask you though

Bette : shoot

Helena : could you drive me to a car rental place? I need a car for the time I'll be here.

Bette : sweetie there's no need to rent a car, why don't you just take mine?

Helena : no Bette I can't do that, you need your car yourself.

Bette : are you sure?

Helena : yes darling thank you.

They finished their breakfast, cleared the table and were ready to leave. Bette drove Helena to Rent a car and continued her drive over to the Preschool before going to work. She walked Angie to her classroom and hugged the little girl before saying goodbye.

Bette : bye sweetie. Momma B will come and get you on Thursday okay?

Angie : yes mommie.

Bette : you be a good girl with momma T okay? Mommie loves you.

Angie : I love you too mommie.

They hugged and kissed each other one last time before Bette walked off.

Bette : bye sweetie pie, see you

Angie : bye mommie

Half an hour later Bette had finally reached her office. She took a cup of coffee, started her laptop and checked her emails for the day before preparing her meeting later on.

 **That night at Tina's**

Tina had picked up Angie after work and was now inhet kitchen preparing their dinner while Angie was watching cartoons in the living room.

Tina : Boo will you come over here sweetie, dinner is ready

Angie : kay mummie

She ran to the kitchen as fast as her little feet could carry her, climbed on her chair and looked at her mother with big brown eyes.

Angie : me hungwy, what are we going to eat mummie?

Tina : I made your favorite

Angie : ghetti?

Tina (smiling) : yes sweetie I made us some spaghetti. Now sit tight, come here let me put your napkin before you make a mess of yourself.

Tina served them both, cut up Angie's spaghetti and could finally start eating herself.

Tina : so how was your time with mommie B sweetie, did you do something fun?

Angie : yes we went to the beach and Disney

Tina : oh that sounds nice; did you have a good time?

Angie : yes and so was Lena

Tina : Lena? Who is Lena ? you made yourself a new little friend?

Angie : Lena is momma B's giwfwiend

Tina : oh … is she now

Angie : yes ... me like her, she nice

Tina : that's great sweetie

Angie : she house at beach and I can go play with babies

Tina : oh really? Lena has babies?

Angie : yes I saw photo's boy and girl

Tina : well that's great, now eat your dinner sweetie before it gets cold

Tina (thinking) : so she has a new girlfriend huh and now it's no problem to have her around our child. Hmm guess the last word hasn't been said about this yet Bette Porter

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Then**

Tina served them both, cut up Angie's spaghetti and could finally start eating herself.

Tina : so how was your time with mommie B sweetie, did you do something fun?

Angie : yes we went to the beach and Disney

Tina : oh that sounds nice; did you have a good time?

Angie : yes and so was Lena

Tina : Lena? Who is Lena ? you made yourself a new little friend?

Angie : Lena is momma B's giwfwiend

Tina : oh … is she now

Angie : yes ... me like her, she nice

Tina : that's great sweetie

Angie : she house at beach and I can go play with babies

Tina : oh really? Lena has babies?

Angie : yes I saw photo's boy and girl

Tina : well that's great, now eat your dinner sweetie before it gets cold

Tina (thinking) : so she has a new girlfriend huh and now it's no problem to have her around our child. Hmm guess the last word hasn't been said about this yet Bette Porter

 **Now**

After Tina had cleared the kitchen and got Angie ready for bed she took a seat on the couch and grabbed her cell phone.

Bette : hi Tina

Tina : hey Bette. I need to talk to you

Bette : sure go ahead, how can I help you?

Tina : not on the phone, I need to see you in person, can you come over here?

Bette : what now?

Tina : yes I would appreciate it if you could come over now.

Bette (hesitating) : ... ok ... is there something wrong? Is Angie ok?

Tina : Angie is fine Bette, don't you worry about her. I'lll see you in ten minutes okay?

Bette : euhm ... yeah sure I'll be right there.

Bette closed her cell phone and kept staring at it, her brain turning at full speed wondering what this could be about.

Helena : darling are you all right? You look a little worried.

Bette : it was Tina, she needs to talk to me but it can't be done over the phone, she wants me to go over there.

Helena : what ... now?

Bette : yes she's expecting me

Helena : is this about Angie? Is something wrong?

Bette : no she said Ange is fine, I don't know what it will be about but I guess I better go.

Helena : it will be fine Bette, maybe she just wants to make another arrangement about Angie or something.

Bette : I don't know Helena, she could talk about that over the phone. I'll be back as soon as I can ok

Helena : all right, see you in a little bit.

They shared a quick kiss before Bette left for Tina's house. As it was only two blocks away Bette decided to walk over there, it was a beautiful night and she had a feeling she could use some fresh air. She couldn't right place it but every time Tina used this tone Bette knew something wasn't right. A little, later Bette knocked on Tina's door.

Tina : hi come on in

Bette : hi

Tina : take a seat, you want something to drink?

Bette : no thanks I'm fine. Where's Angie?

Tina : she's already in bed.

Bette : oh ok. So what's the emergency which you couldn't talk about on the phone?

Tina : well I guess there's no beating around the bush so when where you going to tell me?

Bette : tell you what?

Tina : about you and Lena?

Bette : me and Lena ? what's so important about that?

Tina : oh you don't think you needed to fill me in on the changes in your life?

Bette : no I don't see why?

Tina (getting agitated) : oh you don't see why don't you, well let me give you one good reason. Why is it you're always giving me a hard time when our daughter is around strangers but when she's with you it's no big deal?

Bette : what? Come on Tina you're exaggerating.

Tina : oh am I? Who was giving me a hard time the other night when I left Angie with Brenda?

Bette : yes but that was because you left our daughter in the hands of a 16 year old.

Tina : whatever Bette. How long are you and this Lena together and by the way who is she?

Bette : We're not together that long, just a couple of weeks.

Tina : ok ... so who is she?

Bette : Lena as Angie calls her is Helena...

Tina : as in Helena Peabody?

Bette : yes

Tina : OMG how long were you two fooling me? Constantly saying nothing was going on cause she was straight. Yeah right; so much for being straight

Bette : Tina you got to believe me she was straight and we're only together for like a week or two. We were definitely not leading you on. It just happened.

Tina doesn't say anything and just looked at Bette in disbelief.

Bette : I didn't even know she was coming, she just arrived at my doorstep late friday night

Tina : oh really

Bette : yes really. I didn't plan on it honestly. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?

Tina (sighing) : why am I acting like this? Let's see : how would you feel if you found out through our daughter I was seeing someone? I bet you wouldn't like it either and wouldn't be able to wait to confront me with it. Why didn't you even tell me?

Bette : because I didn't tell anyone. I didn't know how things were gong to work out between me and Helena. She fought her feelings for so long, she was very confused and everything. You should know how she felt, you've been there yourself.

Tina : OK... yeah I guess ... it's just, well yes I understand ... but are you... are you two serious now?

Bette : yes I guess you could say that. I'm sorry you feel bad about it, Tee please listen to me, I never wanted to hurt your feelings, honestly. We have a child together, I want us to be friends and good parents to our daughter.

Tina : yes but you let a stranger wind my daughter around her finger and I don't like that.

Bette : that's not true Tina. Angie happened to like Helena right away, Helena didn't do anything special.

Tina : oh no and what about all those promises she could go to the beach and play with her kids?

Bette : that just happened Tee, Angie asked Helena if she had children and she showed her pictures and Angie asked if she could play with them. What was Helena supposed to say no you can't? You know you can't do that to a child, you would have reacted just the same Tee and you know it.

Tina (sighing again) : I guess you're right. I'm sorry, it's just ...

Bette : what Tee? What's bothering you so much? Do you have a problem with me moving on? We tried Tee and we just didn't work out.

Tina : I know that , it's just ... it's hard Bette and I have a feeling that I'm gonna lose her.

Bette : that's rubbish Tee you're her mother , she loves you. You know how children get : one moment they are all excited, the next moment they completely loose interest. It all seems fun to her now because she gets to know new people but I'm pretty sure once she knows Helena's children and has played with them a couple of times, she's gonna lose interest and find something new.

Tina : yeah but that's just it. You always do fun stuff with her when she's with you and I can't. I always have to work late, I'm very tired when I get home and then I have to prepare dinner and after that it's time for her bath and bedtime. I can't do fun stuff with her.

Bette : Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere with her.

Tina : I can't take time off now Bette, we're in the middle of a production.

Bette : hmm okay let me think. You know what why don't you just join us next weekend. We do something fun together...

Tina : I don't know Bette, I don't want to intrude your privacy with Helena

Bette : she won't be with us Tina, she's going back to NY pretty soon. She has a lot of packing to do.

Tina : oh ... ok I'll think about it.

Bette : ok but we would love for you to join us Tee, you need to get out the door. Don't lock yourself inside. Are you dating anyone lately?

Tina : me? No!

Bette : why not?

Tina : I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for it yet

Besides it will never be the same.

Bette : no relationship will ever be the same Tina. Please don't go out there and start comparing things with what we had, it just won't work. We've had a wonderful time together but we didn't work out, so we have to move on.

Tina : I know but I just can't help it. I guess it's all too soon.

Bette : yes maybe, you'll know when it's the right time. Just think about my offer Tee. You're very welcome to join us okay?

Tina : okay.

Bette : I gotta go now, it's getting late. Have a good night Tee

Bette got up and walked to the door, turned around, gave Tina a hug and walked outside.

Bette : bye Tina

Tina : bye ... Bette ...

Bette : yes?

Tina : thank you... thank you for being my friend

Bette : you don't have to thank me, I'm glad we're friends. Good night

Tina : yes so am I, night Bette

A while later Bette arrived home, where Helena was waiting for her.

Bette : Hey I'm sorry it took so long.

Helena : that 's all right darling. How did it go? She didn't give you a hard time I hope?

Bette : she was a little defensive at first but afterwards we had a good conversation. Apparently Angie told her about the two of us and she didn't like the way she had to find out.

Helena : in a way I can understand that but I also know why you haven't told her yet.

Bette : yes well I explained it to her and she seemed to be ok with it. She's scared she's gonna loose Angie ..

Helena : loose Angie why?

Bette : apparently she doesn't have much time to do fun stuff with Angie and she's scared Ange is gonna want to be with us all the time.

Helena : but that's rubbish she's Angie's mother, that will never change

Bette : I know baby that's what I told her as well.

Helena : and why can't she do something with Angie? I understand she has a busy job but that doesn't have to keep her to take Angie somewhere during the weekend.

Bette : I know but I have a feeling she's locking herself up. I told her she needed to get out of the house more. Anyway I asked her to join Angie and me next weekend.

Helena (surprised) : oh really? That's nice of you

Bette : I hope you don't have a problem with that?

Helena : no of course not, you're Angie's parents, it will be fun for her to do something together.

Bette : are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble

Helena : darling it's ok. I understand, as long as you know you're with me now.

Bette (pulling Helena on her lap): I know that silly, don't worry nothing will happen.

They both shared a kiss.

Bette : come on let's go to bed, it's late and I have an early meeting tomorrow.

When Helena woke up the next morning Bette had already left for work. She found her note on the pillow next to her :

Hey baby,

Sorry I can't have breakfast with you. I made you a nice pot of coffee though. See you tonight. Love you

B.

Helena smiled at Bette's little note and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She loved her cup in the morning while reading the paper.  
After she took her shower and got dressed she left for Long Beach again to make some last arrangements at the house before she would move over there. The people she hired to redecorate the house had done a good job already and it would only be a matter of time before everything would be finished.

In the meanwhile Bette was struggling through her meeting with the board. She needed to prepare another show and as always she and Franklin weren't seeing eye to eye on it.

Bette (thinking) : gosh I'm so tired of all this, I can't wait to close these doors behind me.

About an hour later the meeting was over and Bette walked back to her office.

James : oh hey Bette euhm Mrs Peabody is waiting in your office.

Bette : oh ok thanks James.

Bette walked into her office without really looking.

Bette : hey baby what brings you here? I thought you were supposed to go to the beach?

Peggy : well Bette darling good morning to you too, thanks for calling me baby, it's been a while since somebody last called me that

Bette : Peggy ! I'm sorry I thought it was Helena waiting for me.

Peggy : I bet you were, I can see the disappointment in your eyes right now

Bette : I'm sorry Peggy, you know I like you as well. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Peggy : well since I haven't seen my daughter in a while and she's constantly working in that house of hers, I thought it was time to go pay her a visit.

Bette (hesitating): ok and where do I fit in?

Peggy : I was hoping you could join me, I'm not very familiar in the streets of LA

Bette : as much as I would like to join you Peggy, it's really not a good time right now. I have a new show coming up and I have a busy schedule the next couple of days.

Peggy (disappointed) : oh come on please Bette just this once.

Bette : oh what the heck. Come on let's go.

Both women left Bette's office, on the way out Bette told James she wouldn't be back today and that he could always reach her on her cell phone if there was an emergency.  
They both got into Bette's car and were soon on their way to Long Beach.

Peggy : so Bette darling tell me, are you and my daughter fucking yet?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Previously**

Bette : I'm sorry Peggy, you know I like you as well. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Peggy : well since I haven't seen my daughter in a while and she's constantly working in that house of hers, I thought it was time to go pay her a visit.

Bette (hesitating): ok and where do I fit in?

Peggy : I was hoping you could join me, I'm not very familiar in the streets of LA

Bette : as much as I would like to join you Peggy, it's really not a good time right now. I have a new show coming up and I have a busy schedule the next couple of days.

Peggy (disappointed) : oh come on please Bette just this once.

Bette : oh what the heck. Come on let's go.

Both women left Bette's office, on the way out Bette told James she wouldn't be back today and that he could always reach her on her cell phone if there was an emergency.  
They both got into Bette's car and were soon on their way to Long Beach.

Peggy : so Bette darling tell me, are you and my daughter fucking yet?

 **Now**

Bette looked at Peggy in disbelief, she couldn't understand she just said that.

Peggy : what? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me you're shocked?

Bette : no I'm not shocked, I'm used to your remarks by now, only ...

Peggy : what?

Bette : I don't know I just can't believe you just said that. You make our relationship sound so cheap and what we have is far from cheap.

Peggy (surprised) : oh I'm sorry Bette I didn't know you would be offensed by what I said. Of course I didn't want to make it sound cheap. I know by now you have serious intentions with my daughter.

Bette : yes I do. I love Helena and I respect her very much, that's why I gave her all the time she needed.

Peggy : I know that Bette and I really appreciate it. I nver thought my daughter would ever fall in love with a woman but I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else but you.

Bette (blushing) : euhm well thank you.

Peggy : I mean it Bette. I might have given you a bit of a hard time in the beginning but I wanted to make sure my daughter wouldn't get hurt anymore.

Bette : I'm not planning on hurting her Peggy. Helena makes me happy and to be honest I haven't felt this happy in quite a while.

Peggy : that's great, I hope you two can make it work and be a happy couple for the rest of your life.

That being said they stopped in front of the gate of Helena's house. Bette opened her window and pressed the button.

Helena : hello?

Bette : hey sweetie it's me

Helena : Bette ? what brings you over here? Never mind, come on in.

Bette drove up the driveway and parked her car in front of the house.

Peggy : this is quite a house she has here

Bette : yes it sure is. It's a nice place and I'm sure Helena decorated it very nicely inside. She has been quite busy the passed couple of days.

Both women walked up the stairs where they were met by Helena.

Helena : mummy? To what do I owe the honnor?

Peggy : hello darling. I couldn't stay away any longer and wanted to see this fabulous place where my daughter is hiding lately.

Helena : I'm not hiding, I've just been very busy but why don't you come in and I'll show you around.

Peggy : I can't wait Are you coming Bette?

Bette : oh you two just go ahead, I don't want to disturb the mother daughter moment.

Helena : darling don't be silly, aren't you curious to see how good the place looks now?

Bette : of course I am sweetie.

Helena : well follow me than.

Helena walked her mother and her lover through every room and they both agreed she had indeed done a wonderful job. The living room was decorated in the typical English style, the master bedroom was simple but very stylish and the children's rooms were just the typical boy and girls room. The guestrooms each had a different color and theme. At the deck she had installed one of the finest garden furniture. It was very obvious Helena had been spending a lot of money to make the house live up to her expectations.

Peggy : well my dear you really did a great job, this place is beautiful. I think I will be visiting you many times.

Helena : as you noticed I have plenty of room so you are welcome any time you want mummy.

Peggy : well darling thank you for the tour you gave me. Do you two have any plans for tonight?

Bette and Helena looked at each other and back at Peggy

Peggy : I wanted to invite you two to have dinner with me tonight, would that be all right?

Helena : sure mommy it's fine for me, what do you think Bette?

Bette : yes sure I don't have anything else planned.

Peggy : ok that's settled than, I'll make reservations for let's say 8 pm?

Helena : yes sounds wonderful.

Peggy : Bette would you like to take me back to the hotel please?

Bette : yes of course, let's go. Are you coming sweetie?

Helena ; yes I will be there soon, I just have to finish up something. I'll meet you at the house.

Bette : ok see you in a little bit.

They both shared a quick kiss. During their ride back to LA Peggy and Bette were discussing casual things and neither one of them mentioned anything about Helena. They said goodbye at the entrance of Peggy's hotel, agreeing to meet each other in the lobby again around 7.45 pm. When Bette arrived at her place she already noticed Helena's rental car on the drive way.

Bette : sweetie I'm home

Helena : I'm here in the bedroom

Bette quickly walked into her bedroom putting her arms around Helena's waist.

Bette : hey baby I missed you.

Helena : you missed me? We just saw each other like 30 minutes ago.

Bette : I know but I still missed you. I really hate the idea of you going back home.

Helena : I know so do I but I guess I have to leave any time soon if I want everything to go as planned.

Bette : yeah I know as she kissed her lover tenderly on the lips.

Their kiss soon became very passionate as their hands were roaming over their bodies.

Bette : do we have time to take this any further?

Helena : yes we do but I'm afraid I'm not gonna want to get out of the bed afterwards.

Bette (laughing) : haha yes I get you, so I guess we better behave

Helena : yes I guess, besides I don't want mummy to know we made love to each other she wouldn't be able to shut up about it

Bette : yes tell me about it

Helena : what do you mean? Did she say something to you?

Bette : euhm yes you could say that. When we were on our way to see you she suddenly asked me if we were fucking already

Helena (eyes wide open) she did what? I can't believe she asked you that. I'm so sorry darling, that was so inappropriate of her.

Bette : Helena sweetie it's ok, I'm used to your mother's mannerism by now.

Helena : ok but still. I can't wait to talk to her about that. It's none of her business anyway

Bette : sweetie let's not make a big deal about it. I just want to enjoy our dinner together, I don't want to be the cause of a mother daughter fight, please.

Helena (sighing) : ok I guess

Bette : sweetie it's ok, really. I know you're shocked about this and I agree our sexlife is none of your mother's business but I guess you know her well enough she doesn't mean any harm.

Helena : no she doesn't but sometimes I wished she was just a little more tactfull.

Bette : oh well I guess we just have to get used to her. Come let's just lay down for a while and relax, I don't want you to go to dinner with your mother all worked up.

Helena : yes you're right and I'm a little tired

Bette : that's understandable you have been quite busy, the past couple of days.

Helena cuddled up in Bette's arms and soon dozed off while Bette was stroking her hair. Bette really enhoyed holding Helena close to her like this and she knew she would terribly miss her when she would go back to NY. She hoped Helena and her kids would move to Long Beach pretty soon, so they would be together every day.

Bette (thinking) : hmm am I not going too fast now, wanting to be with her every day? We're barely together. Oh heck no our feelings are mutual and we want to be together so why not take the chance?

An hour later Helena woke up and saw Bette had dozed off as well, she checked the time and noticed it was time to get ready. She softly kissed Bette on the forehead until she opened her eyes.

Helena : hi beautiful you fell asleep as well

Bette : yeah seems like it.

Helena : we have to get ready though, we have to meet my mother in an hour.

Bette : yeah I guess we better hurry then. I'll go and take my shower, care to join me?

Helena (laughing) yes right, I guess we won't be out of there in time, I'll play it safe and take my shower in the guestroom.

Bette : no Lena please? I promise I'll behave...

Helena : hahaha so but no way ...

Bette : what ? you don't trust me?

Helena : I didn't say that but you never know, so get going, I'll meet you in the livingroom. I promise you'll get what you want tonight.

Bette : aw do I really have to wait that long? You're bad ..

Helena : and you're spoiled, now stop whining and get into your shower.

Bette clicked her heels together and saluted Helena

Bette : yes ma'am.

Helena : now that's my girl, see you in a little bit and she left Bette's bedroom.

Some time later they were both ready to go and left in Bette's car to meet Peggy at her hotel. When they got there Peggy was already outside waiting for them.

Bette : are we too late?

Helena (looking at her watch): no not at all, we're even a few minutes early

As Bette pulled over, Peggy opened the door and got into the backseat.

Peggy : hi girls, let's get going ok.

Bette : ok where to?

Peggy : I made reservations at Vermont's, you know where that is Bette?

Bette : yes I know where to find it. That's one classy place you picked Peggy.

Peggy : well nothing is good enough for my girls.

Some time later they arrived at the restaurant, they got out of the car and Bette gave her keys to the valet. As they walked into the restaurant the host was already waiting for them.

Host : good evening Mrs Peabody, you may follow me to your table

The three women followed the host to a nice quiet corner of the restaurant and took place at their table.

Host : Ladies, can I already offer you something to drink while you make your choices?

Peggy : yes can you bring us a bottle of your best champagne?

Host : of course Mrs peabody, I'll bring it right away.

While the waiter was on his way to get their drinks, Peggy and her guests were looking at the menu. Some time later they had all decided what they wanted and placed their order after the host had served them the champagne.

Peggy : ok girls let's have a toast.

Helena : what's the occasion mummy?

Peggy : to the both of you my dear, to happiness and that your love may last forever.

Bette : thank you Peggy I'll toast to that.

Soon after they had toasted their food was served. While having dinner they talked about Helena's move, art and Bette's plans for the future.

Peggy : when are you going to leave that little museum you're working for Bette?

Bette : When my contract is finished I guess, I contacted the Human resources lady and asked her to calculate what I had to pay if I left early but it was more than I had hoped for and if I want to start my own Gallery again I can use every dollar I get.

Peggy : why don't you just take my offer and let me buy you out of there?

Bette : that's very kind of you Peggy but I rather like you don't do that. I appreciate your help don't get me wrong but I want to settle things on my own.

Peggy : ok I understand but remember my offer still stands, whenever you need me just give me a call all right?

Bette : yes of course, thanks Peggy.

Soon after they had their coffee Peggy asked for the check and they left for the hotel again.

Peggy : thank you my dear children, I had a wonderful night.

Bette : so did we right baby?

Helena : yes I had a great time, thank you mummy

Peggy : ok children have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow

Bette & Helena : night Peggy, mother

On the way home Helena grabbed Bette's hand and looked at her

Helena : why don't you let mummy help you? I can see how unhappy you are in your current position, just take it and leave that damn place.

Bette : I can't babe

Helena : but why Bette? I don't understand.

Bette : I want to do this on my own sweetie. I worked for someone for quite a while now and I want to be my own boss again, take my own decisions without having to answer to anyone for every step I take

Helena : as much as I understand that I'm sure my mother wouldn't control every step you take, like I said before she would act as your silent partner.

Bette : I know sweetie and I really appreciate the offer she made me but I need to this for myself, I hope you'll understand.

Helena : I do darling, actually I would act the same way

Bette : you would?

Helena : yes

Bette : thank you.

As they arrive at the house, they get inside and kick off their shoes.

Bette : you would like to drink something before we go to bed?

Helena : just a glass of Perrier if you don't mind

Bette : sure, I'll be right back.

Helena opened the doors to the garden and went outside. While she was standing on the patio she was looking at the stars already day dreaming about her future home. Bette came outside and put their glasses on the table. She took a seat on one of the long chairs pulling Helena on her lap. She let's her hands wander over Helena's face touching her eyebrows over to her nose and ending at the contour of her lips. She softly kisses her demanding entrance. Helena opens her lips and soon their tongues meet and slide round each other in what seems a kiss for hours. They release their kiss and look each other in the eyes.

Bette : I love you

Helena : I love you too Bette

They kissed again but soon Helena got up and took Bette's hand pulling her out of the chair and leading her towards the bedroom.

Helena : I have a promise to keep

Bette : oh yeah I almost forgot

Helena : yes right, why don't I believe you

They finally get into the bedroom and walk towards the bed. Bette opens Helena's shirt and start kissing her breasts which makes Helena moan. Bette no unhooks Helena's bra and removes the shirt and bra from her beautiful body at the same time. She takes a close look at Helena before she starts kissing her again, her hands rubbing her back and slowly sliding forward to her breasts again. She sucks on Helena's sensitive spot in her neck and starts licking her way down to her perk nipples.

She then pushes Helena on the bed and starts undressing herself. Soon her clothes are on the floor and she gets on her knees to take off Helena's jeans and panties. She lays herself next to Helena and starts caressing her stomach while grabbing a hold of Helena's left breast with her mouth. Her tongue flickers around the nipple, sucking on it and grazing her teeth over it. Hearing Helena moan of pleasure turns her on even more and she feels her center getting moist by the minute. She slowly starts licking her trail down to the belly button, playing with it, sticking her tongue in it. Her hand start to travel down south and soon she feels her lover's soaking center. She spreads Helena's moisture lips and softly slides one finger in while her thumb starts rubbing the already hard clit.  
Helena arches her back, closes her eyes and starts grinding her hips on the rhythm of Bette's finger. Bette adds a second finger increasing the rhythm in out, in and out. Helena hips grind faster against Bette's hand now which makes her thrust faster and harder. She feels Helena's walls contracting round her fingers which means Helena is at the edge of climaxing.

Bette : look at me Helen. I want you to look at me when I make you cum, please baby.

Helena opens her eyes and looks Bette intensely in the eyes a few seconds later her body starts shaking and she climaxes all over Bette's hand. Bette quickly licks up Helena's juices before she turns up again to take the still shaking Helena in her arms.

Bette : I love you so much

Helena : I love you too darling, so much for me keeping my promise . Why is it I always end up being the bottom?

Bette : I don't know honey, maybe because I like to make love to you.

Helena : hmm or maybe because you always want to be the one who's in control?

Bette (laughing) : what are you saying? Are you accusing me of being a control freak now?

Helena : yes and you know you are but you're not gonna get away with it tonight though, it's my turn now

As she flipped Bette over on her back and got on top of her.

Helena : now shut up and let me make love to you

Bette : oh yeah baby have your way with me

As Helena starts kissing Bette she licks her tongue across Bette's lower and upper lip and then she parts her lips and snakes her tongue in and out stopping only to suck on each other's bottom or upper lip. Bette just moans Helena then licks a trail down her neck and is just sucking on her ear lobe sticking her tongue in and out of her ear sending chills up and down Bette's spine. Her hands are grabbing for Bette's breast's pinching and kneading each one after a while she replaces one hand with her mouth and that free hand travels down and slowly enters Bette.  
Bette opens her legs for Helena and gently rocks her hips into her Helena is still licking and sucking on each nipple. Every once in a while Helena looks up into Bette's eyes and flashes that sexy smile of hers and Bette melts. Helena then slides down and starts licking a trail to Bette's inner thigh going from the left to the right thigh knowing to well that Bette wants her to enter her. She then kneels between Bette's legs and cups her hands under Bette's ass and lifts her up a little again just looking into her eyes Helena just licking her lips she then starts to kneed Bette's ass and leans in and licks all around her opening but not entering. Bette starts to plead for Helena to enter her but Helena just continues to lick and kiss all around her, then sticking her tongue in and pull it out just as fast, then with her thumbs she parts her and again licked up but this time she went up and down left and right very slowly and breathing very hard on her erect clit, this was driving Bette insane

She starts grinding her hips into Helena reaching for Helena's head to hold her down…

Bette (pleading) : please baby I can't take much more of this

Helena then moved her thumbs further in and she starts to rub her clit opening her up wider Helena attached her mouth and drives her tongue as deep as she could go in and out replacing her tongue by sliding two fingers into Bette she could feel that Bette was close. Helena decided that she teased Bette enough and she curled her fingers and sucked on her clit as Bette climaxed into her . The force of the orgasm was one that literally took Bette's breath away. As Helena slides up to hold Bette she kisses her Bette could taste herself on Helena's lips, She was still grinding her hips and holding on for dear life as she calmed down she looks at Helena….

Bette : god babe this was amazing

Helena : I'm glad you liked it.

They cuddle into each other's arms and soon they drift off to sleep. Morning comes fast and Helena is the first to wake up. She strokes a stray of Bette's hair out of her face and places a soft kiss on her nose and lips. Bette begins to stirr and opens her eyes looking at her beautiful girlfriend next to her.

Helena : good morning my beautiful lady, do you care for some breakfast?

Bette : good morning to you babe well this is a nice view to wake up to and yes I'm kind of hungry.

They kiss each other one more time and get out of bed.

Helena : you go and get your shower while I'll start making breakfast.

Bette : why don't we save some water and take a shower together and I'll help you make breakfast after that.

Helena ; allright that sounds good to me.

They both go to the bathroom, shower and get dressed. They headed towards the kitchen where Helena took some eggs and milk out of the fridge She makes them breakfast in no time. After breakfast Bette had to leave as she had again another busy day ahead of her.

Bette : bye sweetie I'll see you tonight

Helena : ok darling, have a good day

When Bette arrived at her office James told her their were already some people waiting for her. She quickly grabbed the messages he handed to her and walked into her office getting into her first meeting.  
A few hours later when Bette was walking her guests out of the door she heard her cell phone ring. She excused herself, went back to her desk and grabbed her cell smiling as she saw it was Helena calling her

Bette : hey baby how ar e you?

She lays herself next to Helena and starts caressing her stomach while grabbing a hold of Helena's left breast with her mouth. Her tongue flickers around the nipple, sucking on it and grazing her teeth over it. Hearing Helena moan of pleasure turns her on even more and she feels her center getting moist by the minute. She slowly starts licking her trail down to the belly button, playing with it, sticking her tongue in it. Her hand start to travel down south and soon she feels her lover's soaking center. She spreads Helena's moisture lips and softly slides one finger in while her thumb starts rubbing the already hard clit.  
Helena arches her back, closes her eyes and starts grinding her hips on the rhythm of Bette's finger. Bette adds a second finger increasing the rhythm in out, in and out. Helena hips grind faster against Bette's hand now which makes her thrust faster and harder. She feels Helena's walls contracting round her fingers which means Helena is at the edge of climaxing.

Bette : look at me Helen. I want you to look at me when I make you cum, please baby.

Helena opens her eyes and looks Bette intensely in the eyes a few seconds later her body starts shaking and she climaxes all over Bette's hand. Bette quickly licks up Helena's juices before she turns up again to take the still shaking Helena in her arms.

Bette : I love you so much

Helena : I love you too darling, so much for me keeping my promise . Why is it I always end up being the bottom?

Bette : I don't know honey, maybe because I like to make love to you.

Helena : hmm or maybe because you always want to be the one who's in control?

Bette (laughing) : what are you saying? Are you accusing me of being a control freak now?

Helena : yes and you know you are but you're not gonna get away with it tonight though, it's my turn now

As she flipped Bette over on her back and got on top of her.

Helena : now shut up and let me make love to you

Bette : oh yeah baby have your way with me

As Helena starts kissing Bette she licks her tongue across Bette's lower and upper lip and then she parts her lips and snakes her tongue in and out stopping only to suck on each other's bottom or upper lip. Bette just moans Helena then licks a trail down her neck and is just sucking on her ear lobe sticking her tongue in and out of her ear sending chills up and down Bette's spine. Her hands are grabbing for Bette's breast's pinching and kneading each one after a while she replaces one hand with her mouth and that free hand travels down and slowly enters Bette.  
Bette opens her legs for Helena and gently rocks her hips into her Helena is still licking and sucking on each nipple. Every once in a while Helena looks up into Bette's eyes and flashes that sexy smile of hers and Bette melts. Helena then slides down and starts licking a trail to Bette's inner thigh going from the left to the right thigh knowing to well that Bette wants her to enter her. She then kneels between Bette's legs and cups her hands under Bette's ass and lifts her up a little again just looking into her eyes Helena just licking her lips she then starts to kneed Bette's ass and leans in and licks all around her opening but not entering. Bette starts to plead for Helena to enter her but Helena just continues to lick and kiss all around her, then sticking her tongue in and pull it out just as fast, then with her thumbs she parts her and again licked up but this time she went up and down left and right very slowly and breathing very hard on her erect clit, this was driving Bette insane

She starts grinding her hips into Helena reaching for Helena's head to hold her down…

Bette (pleading) : please baby I can't take much more of this

Helena then moved her thumbs further in and she starts to rub her clit opening her up wider Helena attached her mouth and drives her tongue as deep as she could go in and out replacing her tongue by sliding two fingers into Bette she could feel that Bette was close. Helena decided that she teased Bette enough and she curled her fingers and sucked on her clit as Bette climaxed into her . The force of the orgasm was one that literally took Bette's breath away. As Helena slides up to hold Bette she kisses her Bette could taste herself on Helena's lips, She was still grinding her hips and holding on for dear life as she calmed down she looks at Helena….

Bette : god babe this was amazing

Helena : I'm glad you liked it.

They cuddle into each other's arms and soon they drift off to sleep. Morning comes fast and Helena is the first to wake up. She strokes a stray of Bette's hair out of her face and places a soft kiss on her nose and lips. Bette begins to stirr and opens her eyes looking at her beautiful girlfriend next to her.

Helena : good morning my beautiful lady, do you care for some breakfast?

Bette : good morning to you babe well this is a nice view to wake up to and yes I'm kind of hungry.

They kiss each other one more time and get out of bed.

Helena : you go and get your shower while I'll start making breakfast.

Bette : why don't we save some water and take a shower together and I'll help you make breakfast after that.

Helena ; allright that sounds good to me.

They both go to the bathroom, shower and get dressed. They headed towards the kitchen where Helena took some eggs and milk out of the fridge She makes them breakfast in no time. After breakfast Bette had to leave as she had again another busy day ahead of her.

Bette : bye sweetie I'll see you tonight

Helena : ok darling, have a good day

When Bette arrived at her office James told her their were already some people waiting for her. She quickly grabbed the messages he handed to her and walked into her office getting into her first meeting.  
A few hours later when Bette was walking her guests out of the door she heard her cell phone ring. She excused herself, went back to her desk and grabbed her cell smiling as she saw it was Helena calling her

Bette : hey baby how ar e you?

Helena : hey darling, I can't talk long I'm ...

Bette heard a voice over the intercom and didn't quite understand where Helena was calling her from

Bette : Helena baby were are you?

Helena : Bette I don't have much time, I'm at the airport, our plane is leaving any minute now.

Bette : at the airport but Helena ...

Helena : I'm sorry darling I had to leave something happenend at home. I'll call you as soon as I get there ok? I have to hang up now though cause we're about to take off. Love you darling bye

Bette : Helena wait ... Helena ?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Previous**

When Bette arrived at her office James told her their were already some people waiting for her. She quickly grabbed the messages he handed to her and walked into her office getting into her first meeting.  
A few hours later when Bette was walking her guests out of the door she heard her cell phone ring. She excused herself, wnet back to her desk and grabbed her cell smiling as she saw it was Helena callign her

Bette : hey baby how ar e you?

Helena : hey darling, I can't talk long I'm ...

Bette heard a voice over the intercom and didn't quite understand where Helena was caling her from

Bette : Helena baby were are you?

Helena : Bette I don't have much time, I'm at the airport, our plane is leaving any minute now.

Bette : at the airport but Helena ...

Herlena : I'm sorry darling I had to leave something happenend at home. I'll call you as soon as I get there ok? I have to hang up now though cause we're about to take off. Love you darling bye

Bette : Helena wait ... Helena ?

 **Now**

Bette stared at her phone not knowing what to think.

Bette (thinking) : why the hell did she have to leave like that? Why couldn't she just make time to pass by the office? I hope nothings wrong with the kids though. Oh well all I can do is wait until she calls me.

Suddenly her cell started ringing again.

Bette : Helena is that you baby?

Kit : hi Bette no I'm sorry it's your sister

Bette (disappointed) : oh hi Kit

Kit : djeez good day to you too sis; What's wrong with you?

Bette : Oh I'm sorry I just thought it was Helena. She called me a while ago telling me she was leaving all of a sudden and I don't get it.

Kit : now that's weird, did you guys have a fight?

Bette : no not at all, this morning when I left for work everything was fine. I just ...

Kit : sweetie you sound quite upset, why don't you get over here and we can have dinner together and talk about it

Bette : ok sounds like a good idea, I need to finish up something first. I'll meet you let's say in an hour?

Kit : that's fine, I'll make sure we have a table in a quiet corner.

Bette : ok thanks Kit

Kit, you're welcome baby sis, see you

Bette : see you

Bette finished up the rest of her paperwork, sht down her laptop and left the office.

Bette : I'm going home, see you tomorrow James. Have a nice evening

James : you have a nice evening as well Boss, see you tomorrow.

Bette (thinking) : a nice evening yeah right...although I'm glad Kit called me, this will take my mind off of things for a while.

Bette entered the Planet at 6.30 pm and noticed Kit behind the counter.

Bette : hey Kit

Kit : hey baby girl, give me a sec I'll be right with you.

Bette : sure go ahead, can I get a Perrier in the meanwhile?

Kit took a bottle of perrier and a glass and placed it in front of her sister. After having served the waiting customers, she came from behind the counter and leaded Bette to the table she had kept them in the back.

Kit : now talk to me baby sis, what's going on?

Bette : I wish I knew Kit, Helena called me this afternoon and she was in the Jet, she said she had to go back to NY cause something was wrong but she didn't say what was going on.

Kit : well if she was in the plane maybe she couldn't say much because they were ready to take off

Bette : yes she said something like that but why didn't she come over to my office to say good bye?

Kit : sweetie if she rushed off like that something serious must have happened. This isn't Helena's style is it?

Bette : no you're right she wouldn't leave like that unless it was serious. I hope nothing's wrong with the kids.

Kit : did she say something else besides she was leaving?

Bette : yes she said she would call me when she got home...

Kit : now there you go, I guess you have no other option but to wait until she contacts you again.

Bette : I know but ... arg I know the hours are going to pass by so slowly. It will be in the middle of the night before I will hear her.

Kit : .Bette sweetie aren't you going too fast with all this?

Bette : what do you mean?

Kit : I don't know, you barely know this woman and I've never seen you in this state of mind, not even while being with Tina. I'm so scared you're gonna crash and burn sweetheart. What's going to happen if she decides one day being in a relationship with a woman isn't quite what she wanted?

Bette : I don't know that will ever happen Kit, it took her a while before she finally admitted she had feelings for me. It's not as if she turned gay overnight.

Kit : Ok maybe you're right but I don't want to see you getting hurt again baby sis.

Bette : I know you're protective of me Kit but there's no reason to be concerned. I'm convinced Helena loves me and that we will make it. But you're right about one thing though I've never felt this way before, the feelings I have for Helena are so strong it even scares me sometimes.

Kit : well maybe she's the one but I guess only time will tell.

Bette : yes I guess you're right about that. Now enough about me, how are you doing?

Kit : me? Oh the same old thing busy busy busy.

Bette : I'm glad businees is going strong but I meant privately. Do you have a life besides the Planet?

Kit : you mean do I get laid? No I haven't lately. I don't think I will ever find Mr Right for me.

Bette : oh don't say that, I'm sure he's out there somewhere

Kit : yeah but he hasn't found the way to the Planet yet.

Bette : I don't think the Planet is the place to be Kit, everyone knows your cafe is mostly crowded by lesbians. I don't think heterosexuals are that keen to come over here.

Kit : yeah maybe you're right. I guess I need to do something about that.

Bette : well yes maybe you should. You could for instance organise something everyone will come to like you have Radar night for us, you could organise something similar for straight people.

Kit : hmm you might have a point there, I'll think about it. Thanks for the idea baby girl.

Bette : you're welcome. I just want my sister to be happy as well

Kit : I know you do sweetie.

They continued talking for a while until it the Planet got more crowded and Kit was needed behind the counter. Bette paid for dinner, siad good night and drove home. Once at home she took a shower and went back into the living room trying to relax a little in front of the TV. After switching channels for a while she decided to go to bed and try to read a little bit. She had been looking at the clock a gazillion times and it still was no later than 9 pm.

Bette (thinking) : well it's midnight over there so she must be home by now.

Bette (thinking) : well it's midnight over there so she must be home by now. Maybe I should try and call her.

Bette grabbed her cell, dialed Helena's number but closed it again before she heard the first ringtone.

Bette (thinking) : no I can't do that, she said she would call me so get a grip Porter and just wait for her call.

Bette took her book from the nightstand and started reading, after a while she woke up by the tone of her cell.

Bette (sleepy) : hello?

Helena : hi darling where you asleep?

Bette : yes I guess, what time is it?

Helena : it's 6 am over here so it must be 3 am where you are. I'm sorry I call so late darling but I didn't get a chance to contact you earlier. I ...

Bette : Helena it's ok. What happened? Are you ok? Are the kids ok? Idid something happen to your mother?

Helena : Bette please calm down. I'm all right, mummy's all right. It's just Maria called me earlier to let me know Wilson fell in school and was in the hospital.

Bette : OMG babe is he all right?

Helena : yes he will be all right again, he just has a light concussion and a broken arm. He has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days.

Bette : how did it happen?

Helena : as far as I know it happened during gymnastics but I don't know the details. I have to go see the principal tomorrow morning and hopefully his gym teacher can tell me what happened exactly.

Bette : poor Wil, I bet he will be scared all by himself in the hospital.

Helena : he's a big boy but he won't be by himself, I'm on my way back over there again, I spend the night with him, just went home to get changed.

Bette : oh I bet he loved that.

Helena : yes he did but I didn't get much sleep. I hate hospitals Bette. After Christopher ...

Bette : I know sweetie but remember it's just for a couple of days and Wil will be all right again. I guess they're just keeping him there to see if there won't be any complications or something. He will be back home before you know it. Kids are though sweetie.

Helena (getting a grip of herself again) : I know, I'm sorry it was silly of me to ...

Bette : Lena don't say that, you're not silly at all. After all you went through with your husband it's very normal you dislike hospitals. I don't really like them either even though my father was here in the house.

Helena : I miss you Bette, I wish you were here with me.

Bette : I miss you too sweetie and I wished you had contacted me earlier, I could've come with you...

Helena : I know darling but it all went so fast, Maria called not quite knowing what was ging on, so I called mummy and she arranged for the jet to be ready in no time. There was no way I could make it over to your office to say good bye or even ask you to come with me.

Bette : hmm I understand but Lena ... promise me one thing though

Helena : yes..

Bette : next time something like that happens, just call me cause I want to be there with you ok? You don't have to go through this on your own anymore.

Helena : thank you darling that's sweet of you. I promise I will try to contact you next time but actually I hope there won't be a next time like this. I was really scared Bette not knowing what was wrong with my child, good thing mummy was there to support me and make me keep my mind straight, without her I would've gone crazy.

Bette : I bet you were, I would be scared as well if something were to happen to Angelica and I was miles away from her. But I'm glad everything is gonna turn out fine. He will be home soon and he will be showing off his cast, asking everyone to sign it for him.

Helena : oh yes I'm sure he will. How was your day darling?

Bette : oh it was quite ok until I got your phonecall. I felt so lost baby not knowing what was wrong. Good thing Kit called me to have dinner with her otherwise I would have driven myself crazy until I heard from you.

Helena : I'm glad you had your sister to distract you. I'm so sorry darling.

Bette : Lena it's ok stop excusing yourself, you couldn't help it. Do you have any idea when he will be released?

Helena : they said he needed to stay a day or two, so I guess by the end of the week he will be home again and I can finally start packing and arranging everything for our move over there.

Bette : those two days will pass before you know it sweetheart. Give Wil a big hug from me.

Helena : I will, I'm sure he will love that. Bette ...

Bette : yes?

Helena : I euhm ... I was wondering if there was a slight chance you could come over for the weekend?

Bette : I wish I could baby but I have Angie this weekend and I invited Tina to spend the weekend with us remember. As much as I want to I can't change plans cause I already told Angie we would go to the Zoo.

Helena (disappointed) : oh ... I understand ... no of course not you can't disappoint her.

Bette : I'm sorry sweetie...

Helena : I know, it's all right though maybe some other time. I have to go now though I'm at the hospital. Have a good night darling, I'll call you back tomorrow morning.

Bette : ok baby, you try to get some sleep as well. Good night... I love you.

Helena : love you to darling. Bye

Bette : bye baby.

Bette tried to get back to sleep but kept tossing and turning in her bed. She was constantly debating what to do : part of her wanted to go to New York for the weekend but the other part of her knew she couldn't do that to Angie, she would be so sad and Tina wouldn't appreciate it either.

Bette (thinking) : I hope Helena will be here soon, life will be a lot more simple.

I guess this is our first big test to see how strong our relationship is.

Finally Bette fell back asleep but a few hours later her alarm woke her up again. She got out of bed and stumbled towards the shower feeling like a zombie because of the lack of sleep and the mixed feelings she had all night. After her shower she got dressed, took her briefcase and vest and left the house. Once in the car she called Kit to make sure she had a strong coffee ready for her.

Kit : hey baby girl looks like you had a rough night, did you hear from Helena?

Bette : yes she called me late last night. Her son Wilson had a an accident at school and is in the hospital.

Kit : oh my god I hope he's ok?

Bette : yes yes he's fine, he has a broken arm and light concussion but he will be back home in a day or two.

Kit : well that's good news. Wil Helena be back soon?

Bette : no I don't think so, she has to make arrangements for the move over here and she needs to do a lot of packing. She asked me to go visit her over the weekend

Kit : so what's keeping you?

Bette : Angie ... it's my weekend and I promissed her I would take her to the Zoo.

Kit : hmm let's see well maybe I could schedule it in and take her.

Bette : thanks Kit but I ... euhm I also invited Tina to join us.

Kit : oh... ok well I guess you won't be able to make it to NY then.

Nette : no I already told her I wouldn't make it and she understood. It's just hard not knowing when I wil see her again though.

Kit : sweetie it won't be forever, she'll be here before you know it, besides look at it as some kind of a test for you rrelationship.

Bette : yes that's what I thought as well. I have to go though I'm already running late as it is. Thanks for everything Kit, I love you. See ya bye

Kit : love you too baby sis, have a nice day bye.

Bette drove off to the office and faced another busy day preparing her new exhibition. In the afternoon she got another phonecall from Helena letting her know Wilson was doing ok and would be released from the hospital later that day.

 **Saturday morning**

The days had passed by quick and before she even realized it was already Saturdaymorning. Bette had picked up little Angie after work and they both had dinner at the Planet with the girls. Today they would all go to the Zoo so as soon as her alarm went off Bette jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. Tina would be there within an hour so she'd better hurry up. After she was showered and dressed she went into Angie's room to wake her up.

Bette : good morning princess

Angie : moning mommy.

Bette : are you ready to go to the Zoo today?

Angie : yes yes, will momma T come?

Bette : yes your momma Tee will be here soon so we better hurry up and get you dressed.

Bette bathed Angie, got her dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare them breakfast. While she was scrambling some eggs she heard the front door bell.

Bette : I guess that's your momma Tee, shall we go and open the door

Angie : yes . heyy mommy as she jumped into Tina's arms

Tina : hey pumpkin good morning, hi Bette

Bette : hi Tee come on in, you've had breakfast yet?

Tina : I ate some yoghurt before I left.

Bette : I'm scrambling some eggs care to have breakfast with us?

Tina : oh ok sure, that sounds nice.

The three of them took place at the kitchen table and had breakfast together. It was a little weird at first since they hadn't been like this in a long time. After they had breakfast and cleared the kitchen they finally left for the Zoo. Angie was all chipper and excited as she had her both mummies together again.  
They had a good time at the Zoo and it was already closing tie when they finally left.

Bette : shall we go have dinner at the Planet or you want me to fix something for us at home?

Angie : Planet I wanna see auntie Kit

Tina : the Planet is fine for me Bette, I don't want you to go through too much trouble

Bette : ok the Planet it will be, will you call Kit and let her know we're coming Tee?

Tina : sure no problem.

Tina took her cell and called Kit letting her know they wer eon their way and if she could keep them a table. When they got there Kit joined them to have dinner all together. They didn't stay long though as Angie was getting tired. After they got home Tina helped Bette getting Angie ready for bed, they both read her a bedtime story and kept watching her until she finally dozed off before returning to the living room.

Bette : you want something to drink?

Tina : just some water, I won't stay that long though cause it's already getting late.

Bette : ok as you wish, there's no need to hurry home though, unless you have to get up early tomorrow

Tina : no that's not it, I just don't want to invade in your privacy

Bette : Tina please, it's ok you're not invading anything, let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the evening

Tina : yes you're right. I really want to thank you for today Bette, I haven't had such a good time for a while.

Bette : it was my pleasure, I had a good time as well and I really enjoyed seeing how happy Angie was today.

Tina : yes she was really excited today, I guess she was just glad to see her two mummies back together ... I mean ...

Bette : yes I'm sure she was...

Their conversation got stuck after a while and each woman was wrapped up in her own thoughts until Tina got herself back together and realised it was time to go home.

Tina : i think I better go home now.

Bette : ok I hope you had a nice time and we might do it again some day.

Tina : yes I had a great time and Iwould like to do it over again. Good night Bette.

Bette : night Tee have a safe trip home.

Both women gave each other a hug and just as Bette wanted to kiss Tina on the cheek she turned her face so Bette's kiss was planted fully on her lips.  
Bette wanted to pull back but Tina didn't let her and tried to slide her tongue in Bette's mouth. Bette wanted to give in at first but then saw Helena's face in a flash and she pushed Tina away.

Bette : Tee don't ...I can't do this

Tina : Bette I'm sorry but I can't let you go, I just can't

Bette : Tina no I want you to leave now, please ... don't do this...

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Previously**

Their conversation got stuck after a while and each woman was wrapped up in her own thoughts until Tina got herself back together and realised it was time to go home.

Tina : i think I better go home now.

Bette : ok I hope you had a nice time and we might do it again some day.

Tina : yes I had a great time and I would like to do it over again. Good night Bette.

Bette : night Tee have a safe trip home.

Both women gave each other a hug and just as Bette wanted to kiss Tina on the cheek she turned her face so Bette's kiss was planted fully on her lips.  
Bette wanted to pull back but Tina didn't let her and tried to slide her tongue in Bette's mouth. Bette wanted to give in at first but then saw Helena's face in a flash and she pushed Tina away.

Bette : Tee don't ...I can't do this

Tina : Bette I'm sorry but I can't let you go, I just can't

Bette : Tina no I want you to leave now, please ... don't do this...

Tina didn't listen though and reached back for Bette trying to kiss her once again.

Bette : Tina stop it !

Tina : why Bette I know you want this too, I can feel it, I just feel the way your body reacts to my touch...

Bette : no I don't want this, it's over between us Tina do you hear me OVER.

Tina ; but I love you Bette and I want you, I can't live without you, you know that. Please Bette give us another chance, please?

Bette : no Tee we've been down that road before, it just won't work. It will be ok for a while and than we just go back to the same old routine. It's just not meant to be between us Tee I'm sorry.

Tina : Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore?

Bette looked at Tina and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

Bette : Tee I do love you and I will always love you but I don't love you the way you would want me to. I don't want to be in a relationship other than friendship with you. It's no longer possible Tee cause I'm in love with someone else and I want a future with that person. I hope you'll understand and give me that chance.

Tina : yes but ... it's hard Bette to see you with someone else but me. I always thought we would be happy forever. I always thought you were the one for me.

Bette : for a while I thought that as well Tee but we tried twice and it didn't work out so what makes you think it would be different this time?

Tina : because we have both learned from our mistakes

Bette : yes we did and I learned it's better not to hang on to the past but to move forward and that's what I'm doing Tee and what you should do as well. Our days as a couple are over and we have to deal with that. Now please go home Tee, it's getting late and we're both tired.

Tina (sad) : but Bette ...

Bette : no Tina just go, please

Tina : ok I'll go, good night Bette

Bette : night Tee

Bette walked back inside and wanted to close the door as ..;

Tina : Bette?

Bette (getting annoyed) : what?

Tina : I'm sorry I kissed you, I just... I . thought

Bette : it's okay Tee, let's just forget it happened. Bye

She quickly closed the door before Tina could say another word. She walked back into the livingroom, cleaned up the glasses and went to her bedroom stroking her hand through her hair.

Bette (thinking) : what was wrong with me, there I was almost giving into Tina's kiss. Do I still have feelings for her? Would it be possible I'm in love with two women? No I love Helena and I want to be with Helena. Tina and I are history, we share nothing anymore except our daughter , she needs to accept that. I wonder if Helena is still awake, I need to hear her voice.

After she had taken a shower and got ready for bed she grabbed her cell and dialed Helena's number.

Helena (sleepy) : hello

Bette : hi baby did I wake you?

Helena : darling is that you? What's wrong?

Bette : nothing I just ... I miss you baby

Helena : I miss you too darling but are you sure nothing's wrong?

Bette : no I'm fine why do you ask?

Helena : I don't know you sound like you're upset

Bette : no I'm fine baby, honestly. I'm just a little tired of strolling around at the zoo all day and I missed you and wanted to hear your voice.

Helena: aw darling you're so sweet but I guess you better go to sleep it's getting late over there.

Bette : yeah I guess. Baby when will you be here? I miss the warmth of your body, I miss your kisses, your touch...

Helena : I know darling I miss that too but please be patient, I'll be there sooner than you think

Bette : oh really?

Helena : yes I gues another day or two and most of my stuff will be packed and then we'll be ready to go.

Bette : I can't wait until you get here

Helena : me either darling

Bette : I'm gonna let you get back to sleep. See you soon baby, love you

Helena : Love you too darling, have a good night

Bette : you too bye.

Bette was glad she had been able to control her feelings so she wouldn't have to tell Helena what happened tonight but she knew she would have to tell her eventually if she wanted to come clean with herself.

The days passed by quick as Bette was really occupied now for the upcoming exhibition this weekend. There were still so many things that needed to be done and it seemed as if everyone needed her at the same time. Sometimes she was so glad when she could finally go home and unwind in her bath tub or jaccuzzi.. Most of the nights she had been talking to Helena and that had made her feel more relaxed than anything else could ever do. Helena had told her she would be moving into her house during the weekend which made Bette happy and sad at the same time, happy because the day had finally arrived she would be reunited with the woman she loved but sad because she would be stuck at CAC most of the day and night because of the opening of the exhibition. She could only wish the day would be over soon and after the show she would take some days off to be with Helena and the kids.

The day of the exhibition had finally come and Bette did a last inspection in the afternoon before the doors would open early that night. Her friends had told her they would come over to support her and even Tina would be there. Bette was a little nervous to see Tina again after what happened between them the other day. They hadn't seen or talked to each other since and Bette didn't know how Tina was going to react when they would meet again, she surely hoped she wouldn't try anything again.

James : Bette ... hey Bette

Bette (startled) : euhm yes sorry I was in thoughts

James : yeah I noticed, euhm it's time to open the doors.

Bette : ok give me a minute and I'll be right there.

Bette quickly went into the bathroom connected to her office, refreshed herself and went straight to the entrance. There were already quite some people outside waiting to get in, among them Bette recognized Shane, Alice and Tina.

Bette (thinking) ok here we go as she opened the doors.

Bette was the perfect host for a while, shaking hands with people, giving answers to the questions they asked, showing them around informing them about every piece of art that was exposed. After a few hours she finally got some free time and went over to the bar to have a drink.

Tina : hey

Bette : hey Tee

Tina : nice show you put together again, you really are good in what you do

Bette : thank you, well you know art is my life so I want everything to be perfect

Tina (smiling) : yes don't remind me of that...Bette about the other night...

Bette : Tee let's just forget that ever happened ok?

Tina : Bette I can't, I can't forget you just like that, I still love you

Bette : Tina please this is not the time nor the place to discuss this.

Tina : I know I'm sorry but we really need to talk about it Bette

Helena : talk about what?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Previously**

Bette was the perfect host for a while, shaking hands with people, giving answers to the questions they asked, showing them around informing them about every piece of art that was exposed. After a few hours she finally got some free time and went over to the bar to have a drink.

Tina : hey

Bette : hey Tee

Tina : nice show you put together again, you really are good in what you do

Bette : thank you, well you know art is my life so I want everything to be perfect

Tina (smiling) : yes don't remind me of that...Bette about the other night...

Bette : Tee let's just forget that ever happened ok?

Tina : Bette I can't, I can't forget you just like that, I still love you

Bette : Tina please this is not the time nor the place to discuss this.

Tina : I know I'm sorry but we really need to talk about it Bette

Helena : talk about what?

Bette and Tina both startled as they didn't expect anyone to listen in on their conversation and certainly not Helena.

Bette : baby what are you doing here?

Helena : well I thought this was a public exhibition isn't it, so I guess I have every right to be here but I guess I came at the wrong moment

Bette : no of course not I'm glad to see you

Helena : are you sure? Cause I'm under the impression I'm interrupting something between the two of you as she looked from Bette to Tina

Bette : what gives you that idea, of course you're not interrupting anything. Tina and I were discussing something but I told her it was better to continue at a more appropriate moment

Helena : Bette please stop lying to me, I heard most of what Tina said so can you please explain to me what's going on?

Bette looked at Tina and didn't quite know what to say

Helena : ok maybe you can tell me what this is all about Tina?

Tina : Helena I'm sorry it's just ... I don't think we don't have to explain anything to you

Helena : oh no? And why is that?

Tina : because you're not married to her yet and you may have her in your bed now but it will only take a few more weekends like the one last week and she's all mine again.

Helena looked at Tina in disbelief, this couldn't be true, this was a bad dream and she would wake up in a moment and there would be nothing wrong. Helena looked at Bette again who was nervously stroking her hand through her hair and before either Tina or Bette could say something she just left.

Bette : Helena wait ... Thanks Tee this was really thoughtful of you! Helena wait ... please !

She quickly went after Helena. In the meanwhile the whole scene had been noticed by Alice and Shane.

Alice : what is going on there?

Shane : I don't know but from what I can tell it's doesn't look too good.

They both looked at Tina who had made her way over to them

Tina : what? Don't look at me I haven't done anything wrong

Shane : are you sure of that Tee? It looked to me as if you were all over Bette, you know quite well she's in a relationship with Helena now.

Tina : yes she is ... now ... but it won't be long before she realises how wrong she is to have left me

Alice : OMG Tina not again, you guys have tried that many times already. When are you finally going to accept you two are history? Get over it and move on for christ sake

Tina : AL I didn't ask for your opinion, I love Bette and I know deep down she loves me too.

Alice : whatever Tina,

In the meanwhile Bette had reached the parking lot and saw Helena getting in her car, she ran over there and tried to stop her but Helena just drove by her. She went back inside to her office, took her cell phone and dialled Helena 's number. The phone kept ringing and then went into voicemail. She kept trying but no luck Helena didn't want to answer her phone.

Bette (thinking) : damit Tina, this is so unfair of you, now Helena is thinking I'm cheating on her and I don't even get a chance to explain what really happened.

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on her door.

Bette : go away, leave me alone

Whoever it was didn't listen though and opened the door

Shane : Bette it's me Shane, can I come in

Bette (sniffing) : I want to be alone Shane

Shane : Bette talk to me, tell me what happened maybe I can help?

Bette : no I don't think so, she doesn't want to talk to me, she isn't answering her cell phone

Bette started crying uncontrallably her head resting in her hands. Shane walked over to her, put an arm around Bette's shoulders and pulled her close, holding her tight while Bette was crying. After a while the crying stopped and Shane started rubbing Bette's back hoping she would finally tell her what had just happened that had upset both Bette and Helena so much. As far as her instincts told her she knew Tina had something to do with it but she wanted to know the whole story before she would make any conclusions. Bette finally got a grip of herself again, dried her tears, blew her nose and straightened her hair before she looked at Shane.

Bette : thank you

Shane : you don't have to thank me that's what friends are for right?

Bette : yeah ...

Shane : what happened? Why are you and Helena so upset? I already have a feeling Tina has something to do with it but ...

Bette : oh Shane it's all just such a mess. Last weekend I invited Tina to go to the zoo with Angie and me, we really had a good time together until...

Shane : until what?

Bette : well when she was leaving we gave each other a hug and before I knew it she was all over me trying to kiss me. For a moment I was weak and almost gave into her but then I realized I couldn't do that and I pushed her away. But she didn't take no for an answer and kept trying and now she ...

Shane : she told Helena something was going on between the two of you?

Bette : no she didn't quite say it but the way she expressed herself gave Helena the impression something is going on between us and now she ran away and don't even want to talk to me. Oh Shane what do I do?

Shane : well I guess there's nothing you can do tonight, you have people waiting here for you and I think it's better to leave Helena alone so she can process things. Try to call her tomorrow or even better try to go over there and work things out with her.

Bette (sighing) : yeah I guess I don't have another choice do I?

Shane : no I don't think so, it will be fine Bette, Helena loves you and when she knows this is all just one big misunderstanding everything will turn out fine again.

Bette : I don't know Shane, what if Tina is gonna try something again?

Shane : leave Mss Kennard up to me, I'll handle that

Bette : what are you gonna do Shane? I don't want you to get involved in this mess

Shane : I already am involved Bette. I care too much for you to see you in this state and I want Tina to keep away from both you and Helena. You two belong together and she needs to accept that.

Bette : I hope so Shane, I really hope so.

Shane : come on, refresh yourself a little and get back out there before people are going to ask questions.

Bette : ok, I'll be there in ten minutes

Shane : ok see you in ten

Shane went back into the museum where Alice was waiting for her impatiently.

Alice : so did you find out anything? Is Bette ok?

Shane : yeah she will be fine

Alice : And ?

Shane : what and? I told you she will be fine

Alice : Shane come on I know you know what's going on, can you please give us a clue?

Shane : no I can't and I strongly advise you to leave it alone Al okay?

Alice : okay okay don't shoot me djeez.

Shane : thank you.

When the evening came to an end everybody had gone home except for Shane who was still waiting for Bette. After Bette had closed up both women walked to Bette's car. Bette had offered Shane a ride home so they could further discuss matters.

Shane : are you ok?

Bette : no not really but I'll manage. I want to call her tonight Shane, do you think it's a good idea?

Shane : I don't know Bette I still think you need to give her some time and call tomorrow

Bette : yes but what if she takes my not calling her as if she's not even worth an explanation?

Shane : yeah ... could be... I guess you need to do what your heart tells you to do Bette.

Bette : yeah you're right about that. Ok we're home, thanks for being there for me Shane, I really appreciate it. Have a good night

Shane : yeah you too, try to get some sleep okay

Bette : ok I'll try. Night

Shane : night Bette

When Bette was finally laying in her bed it was already after midnight and she was still hesitating whether or not she would call Helena but the longer she would wait the harder it would be to explain this mess. She dialled Helena's number again and waited for the tone

Voicemail : Hello this is Helena speaking, I'm not available at the moment but leave your name and number after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.

Bette : Helena baby when you hear this will you please call me. I want to talk to you, I want to explain what happened. Please call me no matter what time. I love you.

Bette put her cell on the nightstand, cut off the light and tried to get some sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier tonight. This was all just a nightmare, tomorrow morning she would wake up and everything would be just fine.

Bette (thinking) : yeah Porter who are you kidding? You very well know this is bad and you will have some explaining to do, why didn't you just tell her on the phone last week?

The next morning when she woke up Bette felt like a wreck, she couldn't even remember when she finally drifted off to sleep, images of Helena and Tina have been haunting her all night long. She looked at her alarm and saw it was a little after nine so she got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. After she had showered and had breakfast she would go to Long Beach to talk to Helena, hopefully she would give her a chance to explain this time.

Before she left she tried to call Helena once more but her cell went straight into voicemail again. Bette got in her car and left for Long Beach. When she arrived at Helena's she noticed a lot of trucks in front of the house and people unloading furniture and other boxes. Bette pushed the bell at the gate and waited for Helena to answer.

Helena : yes?

Bette : Helena it's me Bette can I come in ?

Helena : what for?

Bette : Helena please we need to talk

Helena ; what is there to talk about Bette, I guess everything is said between us.

Bette : no it's not, we need to talk, you need to give me a chance to explain so open the god damn gate

Helena : no Bette, you lied to me and you know how I feel about that. So go home !

Bette : Helena come on don't act like this

Helena : I said no Bette, just go home. Besides I don't have time for this I'm in the middle of arranging my house.

After that Helena just cut off the buzzer and left a speechless Bette in front of the gate. Tears floating down her face, Bette turned around her car and drove back to WeHo. When she arrived at her home she went into her bedroom took her suitcase and started packing some clothes. She needed to get away from here, she needed to be alone and think about this mess she was in. Before she left she asked Shane to keep an eye on the house but didn't give much details as to where she was going. She also made a quick stop at The Planet to have a chat with her sister before she would be on the road.

 **Later that day**

Helena stopped in front of Bette's house but didn't see her car. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell, after she waited a few minutes and nobody had answered she decided to use the backdoor. Just as she was about to enter the garden she heard a voice behind her

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 30**

 **previously**

Helena ; what is there to talk about Bette, I guess everything is said between us.

Bette : no it's not, we need to talk, you need to give me a chance to explain so open the god damn gate

Helena : no Bette, you lied to me and you know how I feel about that. So go home !

Bette : Helena come on don't act like this

Helena : I said no Bette, just go home. Besides I don't have time for this I'm in the middle of arranging my house.

After that Helena just cut off the buzzer and left a speechless Bette in front of the gate. Tears floating down her face, Bette turned around her car and drove back to WeHo. When she arrived at her home she went into her bedroom took her suitcase and started packing some clothes. She needed to get away from here, she needed to be alone and think about this mess she was in. Before she left she asked Shane to keep an eye on the house but didn't give much details as to where she was going. She also made a quick stop at The Planet to have a chat with her sister before she would be on the road.

 **Later that day**

Helena stopped in front of Bette's house but didn't see her car. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell, after she waited a few minutes and nobody had answered she decided to use the backdoor. Just as she was about to enter the garden she heard a voice behind her

Shane : can I help you?

Helena turned around and looked at Shane

Shane : oh hi Helena I didn't recognize you. If you're looking for Bette she isn't home

Helena : oh... do you have any idea where I can find her?

Shane : no I don't?

Helena : you don't ? ... or you don't want to tell me? I know you and Bette are close friends and I'm sure she told you what happened last night.

Shane : yes she did and I believe her, I know Tina's tricks. Nothing happened between them Helena, Bette pushed Tina away because she loves you. You hear me she loves you Helena !

Helena : nothing happened between them?

Shane : no, Tina tried to kiss Bette but Bette made her stop and asked her to leave the house.

Helena : god I've been so stupid

Shane : yeah ... She told me she needed to be alone for a while to think.

Helena : this is all my fault, do you think Kit will know where she might be?

Shane : I don't know Helena but you might give it a try... You should have given her a chance to explain you know

Helena (agitated) : don't you think I know that? I'm going to the Planet, see you around

Shane : yeah ... good luck

Helena drove to the Planet as fast as she could hoping Kit would be able to tell her where Bette was.

Helena (thinking) : gosh why did I have to be so stubborn? Why didn't I give her a chance to talk to me? Where are you Bette? I'm so sorry ... I need you... I love you

When she entered the Planet she noticed Kit behind the corner.

Helena : hi Kit

Kit : hey Helena

Helena : I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?

Kit : sure, let's go into my office. Sandy can you take over for a minute?

Kit : now what do you want to talk about?

Helena : have you seen Bette today?

Kit : yes she's been here earlier?

Helena : uhm ... do you... happen to know where she went?

Kit : no I don't, all she said she was going out of town for a while. Listen kiddo I know you two have had some kind of argument and I also know who caused it All I can tell you is that my sister might be a handful but she isn't a liar Helena, if Bette says she didn't do the things you think she did than I believe her. I know Bette loves you very much and wanted to work things out with you but you didn't give her that chance.

Helena (crying) : I know I'm so sorry about that Kit, but I was so hurt...

Kit : I get that but how do you think my sister feels right now? She's the one who's hurting Helena because you didn't believe her. She's the one who's running away because she thinks she's one big failure...

Helena : she isn't a failure ... I love her ... I want to find her, can you please tell me where she is?

Kit : no I can't even if I wanted to, she didn't say where she was heading to. She just needed to be away from here.

Helena : do you think I can call her?

Kit : I don't know Helena, maybe you should just give her some time. She'll come back when she's ready.

Helena : yes but what if it will be too late? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What am I going to do Kit?

Kit : I don't have an answer for you kiddo, you should have thought about that earlier instead of drawing hasty conclusions

Helena (sobbing) : I know it's all my fault...

Kit couldn't bare seeing Helena in this state any longer and walked up to her pulling her close in the meanwhile stroking her back to calm her down.

Kit : give her time sweetie, I know she loves you, she will come back to you

Helena left the Planet feeling worse than ever. She took her cell and tried Bette's number

Voicemail : hello this is Bette Porter, I'm not available at the moment but leave your name and number after the beep and I'll call you back as soon as possible.

Helena : Bette darling it's me Helena. I've been so stupid, I'm so sorry. Bette where are you? Please call me I need you. I love you...

She went back home and occupied herself unloading the boxes the movers left her. In the meanwhile her thoughts were racing through her head. What if Bette didn't come back? No that's not an option she would come back cause she had to be there for Angelica, she loves that child too much to leave her behind. But what if Bette didn't want to be with her no more? She didn't want to think about that cause she wouldn't be able to live without Bette, in this short amount of time they were together she fell so deeply in love with Bette, she had never felt this way about anyone. All of a sudden she heard her cell phone

Helena : Bette darling is that you?

Peggy : no my darling it's your mother.

Helena : oh hi mummy...

Peggy : Helena dear what's wrong you sound... upset

Helena started crying again and could barely speak.

Peggy : Helena my child talk to me, what happened?

Helena : I've been so stupid mummy and now she's gone and I don't even know if she'll ever come back...

Peggy : calm down Helena and tell me what happened?

Helena : I wanted to surprise Bette last night at the exhibition and when I got there I caught her talking to her ex and ...

Peggy : darling what's so wrong about that? They have a child together, it's normal they talk to each other no?

Helena : yes ... no ... I don't know ... I heard some parts of there conversation and then Tina made it sound as if something had happened between the two of them last weekend and ...

Peggy : and what did Bette say to all of this?

Helena : that's just it mummy ... I ... I didn't give her a chance to explain... I ... oh I'm just so stupid...

Peggy : hmm I wouldn't call it stupid but it was indeed not very wise of you to deny her an explanation. So go on what happened next?

Helena : I left and came back home. Bette tried to call me several times but I didn't answer and this morning she came over here to talk to me but I told her to go home, I told her there was nothing else to say between us... I ... oh mummy what do I do? She left, Bette's gone... I need to find her...

Peggy : shht shhht dear calm down. We will solve this, we will find her...

Helena : will you?

Peggy : well all I can do is try isn't it?

Helena : do you... do you know where she is?

Peggy : no I don't but I have connections we will find her...

Helena : thank you mummy...

Peggy : no need to thank me but Helena

Helena : yes?

Peggy : next time don't be so god damn stubborn and give the woman a break ok?

Helena : yes mummy

Peggy : have you tried her cell phone yet?

Helena : yes it's ringing but she doesn't answer

Peggy : good at least she hasn't cut it off and she's giving you the same treatment as you did earlier. Now keep trying on her cell phone and I'll see what I can do all right? I'll get back to you as soon as I have any news.

Helena : yes all right. Oh I forgot to ask why did you actually call me mummy?

Peggy : oh I just wanted to know if everything was all right in your new home, if you were already settled?

Helena : we're doing ok so far. I still have a lot of boxes to unpack though

Peggy : and how are the children? Do they like their new rooms?

Helena : oh yes they are so excited, especially because we're so close to the beach. They'll love it here.

Peggy : good I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. Now dear _I have to go but I'll talk to you soon, just hang in there and keep calling Bette. Bye bye_

 _Helena : yes mummy, Bye._

A couple of days had already passed and Helena still hadn't heard from Bette, she had tried her cell a few times but constantly got the voicemail. There was nothing else she could do but wait until Bette would contact her, she knew now how Bette must have felt when she treated her this way. All of a sudden the ringtone of her cell brought her back to reality.

Helena : hello Helena Peabody

Bette : hello Helena?

Helena : Bette darling where are you?

Bette : that doesn't matter.

Helena : of course it matters Bette. Where are you and when will you be back?

Bette : do you want me to come back Helena ?

Helena : yes darling I really want you to come back, I ...

Bette : why?

Helena : because I love you, because ... I've been so stupid Bette. I should have given you a chance to explain

Bette : yes you should have listened to me but it's my fault as well I should have ...

Helena : sweetie it's not your fault, I know what happened, Shane told me the other day when I was at your house looking for you.

Bette : oh she did. Helena I should have been honest with you and told you the same night I called you but I couldn't ... I just couldn't tell you that over the phone, I wanted to tell you in person. I just ...

Helena : darling come home, please? I need you here with me or at least tell me where you are and I'll come see you.

Bette : no I don't think it's a good idea to come over here baby, I want to be on my own just a while longer but I promise you I will come home shortly

Helena ; but Bette why? What's keeping you from coming home right away?

Bette : because I want to be sure Helena. I want to be sure that my decision is the right one... I'll see you soon, bye Helena

Helena ; but Bette ...Bette ? hello? Damn you Bette why are you doing this to me, why are you playing hard to get?

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Previously**

Bette : yes you should have listened to me but it's my fault as well I should have ...

Helena : sweetie it's not your fault, I know what happened, Shane told me the other day when I was at your house looking for you.

Bette : oh she did. Helena I should have been honest with you and told you the same night I called you but I couldn't ... I just couldn't tell you that over the phone, I wanted to tell you in person. I just ...

Helena : darling come home, please? I need you here with me or at least tell me where you are and I'll come see you.

Bette : no I don't think it's a good idea to come over here baby, I want to be on my own just a while longer but I promise you I will come home shortly

Helena ; but Bette why? What's keeping you from coming home right away?

Bette : because I want to be sure Helena. I want to be sure that my decision is the right one... I'll see you soon, bye Helena

Helena ; but Bette ...Bette ? hello? Damn you Bette why are you doing this to me, why are you playing hard to get?

Almost a week had passed by now since Helena had last heard of Bette, she wondered what took her so long to come home and what it was she needed to think about. She was convinced Bette was going to break up with her cause if she really loved her she would have been back by now. To keep herself from going crazy she had unpacked all the boxes and now she was just walking through her house a bit lost as she quite didn't know what to do next. Suddenly the sound of the buzzer caught her attention, she quickly ran over to the cameras to see who it was and when she recognized a familiar a huge smile covered her face. She opened the front door and ran downstairs to the driveway, opened the door at the drivers seat and almost pulled the driver out of the car.

Helena : darling it's you it's really you!

Bette (reserved): Yup it's me. Seems like you're almost happy to see me

Helena (shocked about the coldness in Bette's voice) : but darling... of course I'm happy to see you, I don't understand why you make it sound as if I'm not

Bette : hmm let's see I recall a week ago I was here and I didn't even get passed the gate . Actually i was kinda surprised you opened without even asking who was there

Helena : that's because I recognized your car. But let's go inside so we can talk.

Once inside Helena led Bette to the deck and made her take a seat.

Helena : you want something to drink? Some white wine, iced tea or something else?

Bette : some iced tea is fine thanks.

Helena went into the kitchen to get their drinks, in the meanwhile Bette was looking at the ocean wondering how long she would be able to keep acting the way she did. Most of all she would like to take Helena into her arms and lead her to the bedroom right away to show her how much she loved her but she had decided she wouldn't make it easy on Helena, after all she was the one that didn't want anything to do with her no more the other day.

Helena : here you go.

Bette : thank you

Both women sat in silence for a while neither of them quite knowing what to say.

Helena : when did you get back?

Bette : last night

Helena : oh ...

Bette : yeah...

Helena : Bette ?

Bette : yes?

Helena : I uhm... I am really sorry for the way I treated you last time you came by ...

Bette : uh hum

Helena : I mean it darling, I shouldn't have acted like that and at least hear you out. I really hope we can pick up where we left before all this mess started.

Bette : I don't know Helena do you think that's even possible?

Helena (shocked) : but ... what are you saying? I mean do you want to break up with me?

Bette : I haven't said that but I just ...

Helena : what?

Bette : I don't know it's not easy...

Helena : I know it won't be easy but why didn't you say anything Bette? Why did you say everything was alright when you phoned me that weekend and I asked you if you were upset?

Bette : because I couldn't just tell you that over the phone, can't you understand that? How would you have felt being so far away from me after hearing something like that? I just wanted to wait and tell you in person? I couldn't know Tina was going to act this stupid. I ... it's just ...

Helena (kneeling in front of Bette taking her hands in hers) : it's alright darling; I ... we just have to forget about what happened

Bette : that easy huh?

Helena (getting agitated) : Bette what is it that you want ? Do you want us to work out or not?

Bette : if it were up to me Helena we wouldn't have been like this in the first place, how would you feel if your girlfriend doesn't even trust you, doesn't even give you a chance to explain, tells you to stay the hell out of her live...;

Helena : yes I guess you're right that was uncalled for...

A silence fell between them again

Helena : Bette ?

Bette : yes?

Helena : do you uhm ... do you still love me?

Bette : yes I still love you. Do you really think i could turn off my feelings for you just like that?

Helena : no of course not.

Bette : the question is do you still love me?

Helena : oh yes darling of course I still love you and I would do anything to make things right between us again

Bette : anything?

Helena : oh yes darling of course I still love you and I would do anything to make things right between us again

Bette : anything?

Helena : yes darling anything you name it and I'll do it

Bette : hmmm let me see...

Bette stopped talking for a minute while Helena was looking at her getting impatient and not knowing what to expect. All of a sudden she saw a huge smile covering Bette's face, the smile she so adored was back and that gave her hope

Helena : what are you up to?

Bette : me? Oh nothing

Helena : yeah right I know you're up to something Bette Porter so what will it be?

Bette : I have something in mind yes...

Helena : Bette you're killing me will you finally tell me... please...

Bette : well it involves you...

Helena : yes

Bette : me...

Helena (smiling) : yes...

Bette : and ...

Helena : and what? Beeeetttte arrrggggggggggggggrrrrrrr

Bette (laughing) getting impatient dear?

Helena : yes very

Bette : yeah it's obvious

Helena : Bette please stop these silly games you're playing and tell me alright

Bette : bedroom

Helena (shocked) : what?

Bette : bedroom

Helena : do you mean...

Bette : yes

Helena got up took Bette by the hand, pulled her on her feet and kissed her fully on the mouth before Bette even could say something. As soon as their lips met their kiss became more and more passionate. Hands travelled over their bodies exploring each other as if it was the very first time.

Bette' s hand slowly slide under Helena's shirt feeling her naked skin which makes her shiver. She moves her hands over Helena's perfect body up to her breasts where she slides them under the bra. Helena moans softly at the touch of Bette's hands on her naked breasts. She already feels her body react to this touch and kisses her lover In the neck. Bette kisses her way up to Helena's ear lobe and takes it in her mouth. She lets her tongue slid around it and softly sucks on it.

Bette : god I missed you so much, I missed your kisses, your touch, your scent…..

Helena (moaning) : oh darling I missed you too, make love to me darling …. I need to feel you…. I need you inside of me now.

Helena takes Bette by the hand and leads her to the master bedroom, once inside Bette starts unbuttoning Helena's shirt, takes it off her and removes her bra. She replaces her hands on her lovers breasts, rubbing slowly over the erect nipples making them become even harder. She now begins moving her right hand down south and reaches the waistband of Helena's jeans. She unbuttons it and puts her hand into Helena's panties touching her soft curls. Helena pushes her body into Bette's and they both land on the bed. Bette gets back up to pull Helena's jeans and panties off her legs, undresses herself and places herself on top of her lover. They both share a deep kiss while Bette's hands travel down south again to touch Helena's very wet core.

Bette : you are so wet

Helena : just for you darling, just for you so please take me, make love to me….

Bette now touches Helena's outer lips, softly stroking them while her thumb starts rubbing the already throbbing clit. She quickly thrusts two fingers into Helena's pussy and starts pumping while her left hand is fondling her lover's breast. She feels Helena's body react to her movements and starts pumping harder in out, in out , harder, deeper , faster in out while her thumb is still rubbing Helena's clit.

She can feel her lover's inside muscles contract around her fingers and according to her heavy breathing she knows Helena wouldn't be far from climaxing. She pumps a few times more while pressing on the clit which make Helena cum in excitement.

Bette removes her fingers out of Helena and puts them in her mouth , licking and tasting her lovers juices.

Bette : hmm you taste so good, I never want to miss out on this sweet taste again.

In the meanwhile Helena has taken Bette's other hand and holds it close to her body while she recovers from her orgasm. After a while she was able to speak again

Helena : good cause I never plan on letting you go again.

Bette : I love you baby I really do and this was a very nice welcome home.

Helena smirks before kissing Bette on the lips. Their lips open at the same time again letting their tongues take over their little dance of love, teasing and playing in each others mouth.

Suddenly they hear Helena's cell phone ring…..

 **Chapter 32**

Previously

In the meanwhile Helena has taken Bette's other hand and holds it close to her body while she recovers from her orgasm. After a while she was able to speak again

Helena : good cause I never plan on letting you go again.

Bette : I love you baby I really do and this was a very nice welcome home.

Helena smirks before kissing Bette on the lips. Their lips open at the same time again letting their tongues take over their little dance of love, teasing and playing in each others mouth.

Suddenly they hear Helena's cell phone ring…..

Bette : don't you have to go get that?

Helena : no I don't feel like it, besides I have better things to do right now

Bette : yes but… what if it's one of your children? What if they need something?

Helena (sighing) : all right I guess I'll better go get that, be right back darling don't you move.

Bette : I'm not going anywhere.

Helena rushed into the living room but before she could get her cell the ringing had already stopped. She slowly walked back to the bedroom while looking at her screen.

Bette : is everything ok?

Helena : I don't know. I was too late and I wanted to call back but there's no ID. Oh well if it's urgent they'll call back I guess, now where were we? as she sat back on the bed. But before she could even move her cell phone rang again.

Bette (smiling) : I guess it is urgent

Helena : hello Helena Peabody

Peggy : Helena darling how are you?

Helena : mother? Where are you I didn't recognize the number

Peggy : It doesn't matter where I am darling, have you heard from Bette yet?

Helena : yes as a matter of fact I did

Peggy : oh that's good news and is she back yet?

Helena : no not really she called me to let me know she was all right but that she needed more time to think.

Peggy : to think about what darling? Why isn't she just coming back to you?

Helena : I don't know mummy, she said she would be back home soon

Peggy : and she didn't say where she was?

Helena : no, I asked her if I could come see her but she said she needed some more alone time and that's what I'm giving her mummy. I want to give her all the time she needs as long as she comes back to me.

Peggy : uh hum, I think there's nothing else we can do then, let me know when she's home ok? I have to go now darling, take care, give a hug to my grandchildren. I'll come and see you soon. Ta da…

Helena : I will, bye mummy

Bette : what was that all about?

Helena : oh that was my mother asking about you

Bette : yes I figured that out but why didn't you tell her I was back and right here with you?

Helena : because if I had told her you were here she would have wanted to talk to you and that would only have killed the mood.

Bette : oh really and which mood would that be Mss Peabody.

Helena crawled back on the bed and planted her lips fully on Bette's.

Helena : I guess this is were we left off before we got interrupted wasn't it?

Bette : mmmm yeah as far as I can remember that's where we left off.

Bette kisses Helena again, very tenderly at first and then she glides her tongue back into Helena's mouth devouring each other again. She looks into Helena's eyes and sees all the love this woman has for her. Her hands cup Helena's face as her thumbs trace her mouth and lips, their eyes never leaving each other. Helena than flips Bette over and places herself on top of her. Their bodies were molding into each other . Helena then pushed up and is looking down at Bette, she could tell that Bette was ready for her again.

Helena : you are so beautiful darling as she leans in to kiss Bette again.

She starts to kiss her forehead to her right ear lobe and then to her left lobe licking down her cheeks to her neck. Licking, sucking, kissing all along the way and then moving down to Bette's breasts taking her nipple in her mouth, biting and sucking it and moving over to the other. Bette is moaning and she starts to grind her hips into Helena.

Helena : tell me what you want baby?

Bette : I want you Lena….. I want you so badly …. Now please … oh God

…. NOW

Helena moves her hand to Bette's wetness and Bette's body shutters. She slides a finger around her clit teasing it. Helena licks a trail from her belly button down and parts her lips still teasing her as she licks all around her center without entering her.

Bette : oh please Lena don't tease. I need you so bad, It's been so long. Please babe fuck me oh god pleaaaaaseeee

Licking up and down left and right she then slides two then three fingers into Bette as her tongue keeps teasing Bette's clit. Helena knows Bette is close as she curls her fingers to reach that special spot and gently bites down on her clit as Bette sits up on the bed her body is shaking, she is grabbing the sheets and her breathing is hard.. Bette then climaxes into her.. Helena doesn't stop and sends her back into another orgasm. Bette then falls back into the bed while Helena is licking up every drop. Then she slides up to hold Bette who tries to speak but no words come out. She can hardly breathe, Helena holds on as after shocks hit Bette. She then leans in and kisses Bette again making her taste herself on Helena's lips, looking into her eyes Bette is finally able to speak

Bette : Oh god baby that was so good. I feel so good, it has been so long, how could I ever think I could live without you?

Helena : shhhtt it's ok baby. I'm glad you feel good. Just lay down and relax as she pulled Bette closer into her.

Both women just lay into each other's arms enjoying each others company. While Helena was softly stroking Bette's hair her thoughts kept racing through her head, she really wanted to know why Bette didn't come home right away.

Helena : darling can I ask you something?

Bette : sure baby

Helena : when you called last week you said you needed more time, you said you needed to be sure you made the right decision, what did you mean by that? Where you having doubts about us?

Bette got up and placed her back against the headboard. She looked at Helena and took a deep breath.

Bette : I know I owe you an explanation but it isn't easy for me so bare with me ok?

Helena : take all the time you need darling.

Bette : I was so confused and devastated at the same time Lena, when you didn't want to talk to me, didn't want to give me a chance to explain what really happened I felt as if my whole life fell apart. I knew I loved you but I was so confused by the way I acted when Tina kissed me. I didn't make her stop at first, it felt good and it brought back all the memories but then it was as if something hit me and I realized that's all it was : memories. I realized we would never get what we once had between us back again so it was time to move on.

Helena : yes I understand that but why did you stay away this long?

Bette : because I wanted to be sure

Helena : be sure of what? My feelings for you? Or your feelings for me?

Bette : I guess both. I went to the mountains and I took long walks every day thinking about you and me, Tina and me and my life. I did a lot of analyzing and I knew I wanted to be with you, I knew you complete me and made me feel like I hadn't felt in a long time and I didn't want to loose that but I was so afraid you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. Then last week I knew I had to get my guts together and take the risk to give you a call.

Helena : I'm glad you did darling. I know I acted stupid and I should have given you that chance to talk to me. I really hope you'll forgive me…

Bette : yes I do besides you're not the only one to blame, I should have talked to you immediately after it happened but I couldn't, I was scared …. scared to hurt you …. scared to loose you.

Helena : I know how you felt darling cause the past couple of days I felt exactly the same. I was constantly wondering where you were and if I was ever going to see you again. Oh Bette I really hope we can put this behind us and start all over. I never want to fight with you like that again, can you promise me you will talk to me no matter what it is?

Bette : I'll try sweetie, you know talking isn't my strongest point. As a matter of fact communication was never a strong point between Tina and me and I guess that's why our relationships ended every time. We tried twice and in the beginning it was always wonderful, we enjoyed being together, doing stuff together but after a while we both fell into our old habits and before we knew it we were back to square one. But I promise you I'm gonna try to talk to you Lena, I don't want to fight with you like this ever again either.

Helena : good I promise the same. We will work it out darling you'll see, we have both learned from our mistakes and now things can only get better between us.

Bette : yes and I'm really looking forward to be with you Lena, I love you, I don't want to live without you.

Helena : I love you too Bette, more than you'll ever realize.

Bette : but I want you to know Tina will always be a part of my life. We have a daughter together and I want us to be good co-parents. She'll always have a special spot in my heart and I will always love her but that's as far as it goes and she needs to accept that. I hope you understand it sweetie and that you won't have a problem with it?

Helena : I do understand Bette, I know you share a history together and I know you have a child together and that creates a bond. But she better never tries to pull a stunt like that no more, she needs to realize that you're just friends now and that your life is with me.

Bette : she will baby don't worry.

Helena : did you talk to her yet?

Bette : no I didn't, I came straight to you. I wanted to see you first, talk to you first.

Helena : and I really appreciate that honey but I guess you better let her know you're back. Isn't this supposed to be your weekend with Angelica?

Bette : yes normally it is but when I left I called her and told her I didn't know when I was going to be back.

Helena : oh ok but don't you want to see Angie?

Bette : yes I do, I missed her a lot the past couple of days.

Helena : why don't you go get her and join us for the weekend… I mean if you want to of course

Bette : I would love too and I know Angie will be thrilled to finally meet Wil and Jun

Helena : well that's settled than. When will you come over ? tonight or tomorrow in the morning?

Bette : I would like to come back here tonight if that's ok for you? I don't want to spend another minute without you

Helena : no that sounds great, I'll make us a nice dinner tonight and I'll make sure I'll make hamburgers and French fries for the children and I'll get some ice cream and ….

Bette (laughing) : Lena please stop. You don't have to go through all this trouble for us.

Helena (looking at the time) : oh darling it's no trouble at all you know how I love to cook but you'll have to excuse me now I have to go get my children.

Bette : oh my is it that late already ? I'm sorry Lena I didn't…

Helena (placing her hand on Bette's lips) : shhtt we were two of us remember and we had a great time didn't we?

Bette (smiling) : yes the best

Helena : good that's all that counts.

Both women got dressed again, gathered their stuff and went for their cars. They shared a quick kiss before they each left their own way. While Bette was driving back to LA she couldn't stop smiling, she was so glad everything was going to be fine again with Helena. She only hoped her talk with Tina would go as smooth.

TBC

 **Chapter 33**

 **Previously**

Helena (looking at the time) : oh darling it's no trouble at all you know how I love to cook but you'll have to excuse me now I have to go get my children.

Bette : oh my is it that late already ? I'm sorry Lena I didn't…

Helena (placing her hand on Bette's lips) : shhtt we were two of us remember and we had a great time didn't we?

Bette (smiling) : yes the best

Helena : good that's all that counts.

Both women got dressed again, gathered their stuff and went for their cars. They shared a quick kiss before they each left their own way. While Bette was driving back to LA she couldn't stop smiling, she was so glad everything was going to be fine again with Helena. She only hoped her talk with Tina would go as smooth.

 **Bette stopped by her house first to unload her luggage and change into some other clothes before heading to Tina's. When she got there she heard her daughter playing inside which brought a huge smile on her face, she had missed her little angel so much during the past couple of days. Bette rang the doorbell and couldn't wait for it to open so she could take her little bunch into her arms.**

 **Tina : Bette … hey ….. I wasn't expecting you. Come on in**

 **Angie : Mommy you back?**

 **Bette : hi Tina hey Boo yes mommy is back, come here give me a big hug, mummy missed you very much**

 **Angie : missed you too mommy**

 **Bette took Angie in her arms and followed Tina into the living room.**

 **Tina : don't look at the mess Angie has been playing around the house all day today.**

 **Bette : that's okay, right Boo, what did you do today? Did you make a nice drawing?**

 **Angie : yes me maked dwawing for mommy B You want to see?**

 **Bette : of course I want to see it sweetie**

 **Tina : she's becoming quite a little artist, just like you**

 **Bette : yes seems like it.**

 **Tina : you want something to drink?**

 **Bette : no I'm fine. I actually came by to ask you if I could have Angie this weekend anyway?**

 **Tina : oh… okay**

 **Bette : are you sure? Cause if you planned something I just change plans and come and get her another time**

 **Tina : no it's ok I didn't plan anything. When did you get back?**

 **Bette : this morning but I needed to settle some things first before I came over here**

 **Tina ; you mean Helena?**

 **Bette : among other things yes**

 **Tina : does that mean you're back together?**

 **Bette : we never broke up Tina, we just had a misunderstanding thanks to you. I'm telling you now I won't let you ruin my life and I definitely won't play your games anymore**

 **Tina : which games? I'm not playing any games with you !**

 **Bette : yes you are Tina, you're constantly playing the push and pull game. As long as you don't have me you try everything to pull me closer to you and be with me again and the moment I give in and we're together for a while you seem to loose interest and you start pushing me away again**

 **Tina : that's not true**

 **Bette : yes it is Tina, you have done it twice and I won't allow you a third time, I just can't do it anymore. I want to have my own life and that life lays with Helena, I hope you'll finally accept that.**

 **Tina : I don't know if I will ever able to accept that Bette, I still love you, I will always love you**

 **Bette (sighing) : Tina how many times do you want us to retry? You know it won't work out between us, it goes well for a while and after that we just go back to the same old habits and before we know it we're heading for another break up. We can't keep doing that to each other nor to Angelica, it must be very confusing to her one moment we're together and the next we're apart again, this can't be healthy for our child.**

 **Tina (teary eyes) : in a way I know you're right but that doesn't make it any easier, I always thought you would be in my life for ever ….**

 **Bette : I will be in your life forever, I just won't be your lover.**

 **Tina : I don't know if I can have you in my life as just my friend… I love you so much Bette, it's so hard to se you move on and I know we tried so many times and every time I want us to work out and give it my best, I just don't know why we keep messing up.**

 **Bette : I know it's hard on you Tee but you'll have to try. I promise you I'll never let you down and what ever or when ever you need me I'll be there for you. I think we're just not made to be partners, I think we're supposed to be just friends.**

 **Tina : and what if we tried therapy? What if we'd go back to Dr Foxworthy, maybe he can help us to reconnect again?**

 **Bette : no Tina, that won't help either. I told you I moved on with my life, I no longer love you the way I did before. I'm in love with Helena now and I want to build my life with her, when are you finally going to accept that? Why do you have to make life so difficult Tee?**

 **Tina : because I don't want to give up, because I want to fight for what's mine, because ….**

 **Bette : Tina stop I'm no longer yours, why don't you get that djeez woman… This conversation isn't going anywhere, I need to get out of here, can you please get Angie's stuff**

 **Tina : but Bette…**

 **Bette : now Tina ! please !**

 **Tina disappeared into Angie's bedroom knowing she'd better do what Bette asked her before things would get ugly between them. She didn't want to fight with Bette cause that wouldn't get her anywhere but she made up her mind she wouldn't just give up like that. She would fight to get Bette back no matter what. She gathered Angie's clothes for the weekend, put them in a bag and went back into the living room.**

 **Bette : you got everything?**

 **Tina : yes here you go.**

 **Bette : ok let's go then. Angie give your momma Tee a big hug before we go.**

 **Tina : bye baby, have a good time with mommy B**

 **Angie : bye mommy.**

 **Bette : I'll take her to school on Monday okay?**

 **Tina : sure**

 **Bette : ok let's go than. Bye Tina**

 **Tina : bye you two, have fun.**

 **Bette released a big sigh when she finally was on the road back to Helena's place again.**

 **Angie : where aw we going mommy?**

 **Bette : we're going to Lena's house sweetie, you're going to meet Lena's children today**

 **Angie : oh yay, aw we gonna go to the beach too?**

 **Bette : sure sweetie.**

 **An hour later Bette arrived at the gate of Helena's house, she pushed the bell at the entrance, waited for the gate to open and drove her car in front of the house. When she got out of the car Helena and her kids were already walking towards her.**

 **Helena : hi darling you finally got here**

 **Bette (sighing) : yeah …**

 **Helena : what's wrong darling?**

 **Bette : I'll tell you later okay, let me get Angie out of the car**

 **Helena : sure, come here let me take your bags as she reached into the trunk of Bette's car and took the weekend bags out.**

 **Bette : come on Boo I want you to meet two of my little friends. Wil Jun this is my daughter Angie**

 **Wil & Jun : hey Angie nice to meet you**

 **Angie (shy) : hi as she wrapped her little arms around her mother's legs**

 **Bette : aw Boo you don't have to be shy Wil and Jun aren't gonna harm you.**

 **Helena : no of course not, come on let's go inside.**

 **They all went inside, Helena took the bags to the nursery and master bedroom, came back with home made lemonade and they all went into the garden. Wilson and Jun took Angie with them to their play corner giving Bette and Helena a chance to talk.**

 **Helena : seems like she has overcome her shyness**

 **Bette (smiling) : yes I never thought she would react like that though, I've never seen her do it before.**

 **Helena : they all have that at a certain age sweetie. Now tell me what's on your mind?**

 **Bette : oh just the same old thing, Tina is giving me a hard time**

 **Helena : really ? what did she do now?**

 **Bette : she didn't do anything …. yet but she just doesn't want to accept that we're no longer together. She even asked to go see a therapist together …**

 **Helena : oh my gosh really? How do you feel about that?**

 **Bette : I felt myself getting more and more tensed, I just needed to get out of there before I would do or say something I'd regret later. I don't know what to do or say anymore Lena, she doesn't want to listen to my arguments and I'm scared for what she's gonna do next. Gosh why does it all have to be so difficult…..**

 **Helena : oh my poor darling come here as she put her arms around Bette and kissed her on the forehead.**

 **Helena started rubbing Bette's back and shoulders and felt her getting more and more relaxed again.**

 **Helena : what do you think she's going to do?**

 **Bette : I don't know, I don't trust it though**

 **Helena : Bette are you officially Angelica's other mother?**

 **Bette : yes baby don't worry about that, the adoption is a fact, she can't take my daughter away from me. Everything is official and put on paper.**

 **Helena : oh that's good at least she can't harm you there.**

 **Bette (sighing) : no ….**

 **Helena : relax darling, it will be ok. We worked our problems out and we know we love each other and want to be together that's all that matters right?**

 **Bette : yes …. I guess…**

 **Helena : and we'll deal with Tina when we get there. No matter what she does, no matter what she tries she won't be able to come between us again, I just won't allow her.**

 **Bette : thanks baby I needed to hear that. I love you Helena Peabody**

 **Helena : I love you too Bette Porter**

 **They both shared a passionate kiss until their attention was needed elsewhere …..**

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Previously**

 **Bette (sighing) : no ….**

 **Helena : relax darling, it will be ok. We worked our problems out and we know we love each other and want to be together that's all that matters right?**

 **Bette : yes …. I guess…**

 **Helena : and we'll deal with Tina when we get there. No matter what she does, no matter what she tries she won't be able to come between us again, I just won't allow her.**

 **Bette : thanks baby I needed to hear that. I love you Helena Peabody**

 **Helena : I love you too Bette Porter**

 **They both shared a passionate kiss until their attention was needed elsewhere …..**

 **Wilson : uhm mummy**

 **Helena : yes darling?**

 **Wilson : can we go in the pool mummy? We want to go swim**

 **Helena : yes you can go for half an hour and after that we're going to have dinner ok?**

 **Wilson : yes mummy. Bette can Angie come too?**

 **Bette : yes but I'm not sure she has her bathing suit, let me go check as she tried to get up**

 **Helena : oh darling let her just go in her underwear**

 **Bette : oh ok, do you have a pair of extra armbands for her?**

 **Helena : sure let me go get them**

 **Helena went inside the pool house and came back with the extra pair of armbands and a little boat and handed them to Bette.**

 **Helena : I better go start on dinner or it will be too late for the children.**

 **Bette : I would like to lend you a hand but I guess I better stay here and keep an eye on them**

 **Helena : that's all right darling, I can manage it**

 **In the meanwhile at the Planet**

 **Tina walked into the Planet which was already pretty crowded at this time a night. She noticed Kit being busy behind the counter and decided not to disturb her. She walked to one of the tables in the back hoping Alice or Shane would show up to join her. A waitress came to take her order but she just ordered a drink. After she was being served she looked around the café, she noticed a lot of good looking women who were checking her out but none of them could really interest her, they just didn't have that look.**

 **Alice : hey TK … hellooo Tina ?**

 **Tina : oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you**

 **Alice : yes I noticed that, a penny for your thoughts my dear. I saw you looking in the direction of the bar, did you see something you like?**

 **Tina : no not really**

 **Alice : come on Tina those women are just gorgeous you don't think so?**

 **Tina : yes I admit they are but they just don't …. Oh never mind**

 **Alice : what? Don't tell me you meant to say they don't look like Bette?**

 **Tina didn't answer and before Alice could continue Shane joined them at their table**

 **Shane : hey guys what's up?**

 **Alice : I was just pointing out some of that fresh meat that's sitting at the bar**

 **Shane turned around and had a look, smiled at some of the women who were greeting her.**

 **Shane : yeah they look good so what's the problem?**

 **Alice : well TK here don't think they are good enough for her because they don't have the look and standards of one Bette Porter.**

 **Shane : oh …. Ok. Tina I guess it's about time you get over Bette. You guys just don't work out as a couple, you've tried twice and it didn't work so please get over it and move onwith your life.**

 **Tina : and who says we can't try a third time?**

 **Shane : me and you know why?**

 **Tina : oh really well you tell me?**

 **Shane : because Bette my dear friend moved on and is making her life with Helena right now and you have to accept that Tina, you don't have a choice**

 **Tina : so I gather you knew she was back? Thanks for letting me know Shane, I thought you were a friend**

 **Shane : I am your friend Tina ! Yes I saw her a while ago at the house and she had Angie with her so I gather you saw her first right?**

 **Alice : oh Bette is back, how was she?**

 **Shane : she's doing good, her and Helena have worked things out and they are good again.**

 **Alice : oh that's good to hear.**

 **Tina : yes and she couldn't wait to take my daughter to that woman as well**

 **Shane : Angie is Bette's daughter too Tina !**

 **Tina : yeah yeah**

 **Alice : hey guys let's stop this ok, I came here to have a peaceful dinner, do you think this might be possible**

 **Shane : sure Al no problem. Let's see what will we have for dinner**

 **Back at the Peabody mansion**

 **Bette and Helena were sitting outside on the deck enjoying the night. After dinner they had bathed the children, read them a story and put them to bed.**

 **Bette : I like it here, it's so peaceful, the sound of the waves has such a relaxing effect**

 **Helena : yes it does, I'm glad I decided to move over here, it's so much different than life in NY**

 **Bette : I bet it is, do you miss New York?**

 **Helena : yes I do, I never thought I would say it but I sometimes miss the craziness of traffic and I miss mummy.**

 **Bette : I'm pretty sure she will be around soon to come visit you**

 **Helena : oh no doubt about that, especially since she knows now that you're back and we're ok again.**

 **Bette : oh oh I just hope she's not going to lecture me about what happened.**

 **Helena : I'm sure she won't besides it wasn't all your fault, I'm as much to blame and she knows it.**

 **Bette : mmm yeah as she leaned in to kiss Helena, I'm glad we fixed things again though, I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life.**

 **Helena : neither do I darling.**

 **Bette : I want to give a dinner party next weekend..**

 **Helena : a dinner party ? really ?**

 **Bette : yes I want to officially introduce you to my friends, do you think you will be able to make it let's say next Saturday late afternoon?**

 **Helena : yes I don't think I have anything planned, I just need to find a sitter for the children.**

 **Bette : no silly there's no need for that you just bring them**

 **Helena : are you sure? I mean I can easily…**

 **Bette : baby your children are part of you and I'm pretty sure Angie will be thrilled to have her new friends over for the weekend.**

 **Helena : ok that's settled than. What are you planning on cooking?**

 **Bette : oh nothing special I just wanted to do a cook out, what do you think?**

 **Helena : sounds good to me. I'll prepare the salads and some dessert.**

 **Bette (laughing) : baby I'm inviting you that doesn't mean you need to go through all this trouble of preparing dishes.**

 **Helena : I know darling but you know me I like to cook so I don't take no for an answer.**

 **Bette : ok ok I give up, I don't think I can't change your mind anyway. Gosh I'm so lucky to have in my life.**

 **Helena (smiling): yes definitely**

 **Bette : oh are we a bit full of ourselves huh as she poked Helena in the sides knowing she was very ticklish there.**

 **Helena tried to crawl from under Bette's hands but couldn't escape and before she knew she was laying flat on her back on the deck floor and Bette got on top of her kissing her all over.**

 **Bette : do you surrender?**

 **Helena : mmm yes but I don't want you to stop what you are doing though, it feels so good.**

 **Bette : ok but let's go to the bedroom though, I don't want all of Long Beach watch me making love to my gorgeous girlfriend**

 **They both got up, took their glasses, closed the doors towards the deck and went to their bedroom where they made love till the wee hours of the morning.  
The next morning Helena was already serving the children breakfast as Bette walked into the kitchen.**

 **Helena : good morning sleepy head, did you sleep ok?**

 **Bette : morning baby, morning kids, hey Boo yes I slept fine. I just woke up to the smell of fresh made coffee and do I smell pancakes?**

 **Wilson : yes auntie Bette we're eating pancakes, mummy makes the best pancakes in the whole world.**

 **Bette : oh does she, well I guess I got to taste those then.**

 **Angie : me cake too mommy.**

 **Bette looked at her daughter and smiled at seeing her face having syrup all over.**

 **Bette : I see pumpkin, are they yummy?**

 **Angie : yes mommy Lena make good cakes.**

 **Bette : she sure does honey. Are you having fun sweetie?**

 **Angie : yes mummy me like my new fwends**

 **Bette : oh I'm glad you do sweetie, I'm sure they like you too**

 **Jun : mummy?**

 **Helena : yes darling?**

 **Jun : can we go to the beach today?**

 **Helena : sure darling that sounds like a good idea, what do you say if we take a picnic?**

 **Bette : oh that sounds great right kids**

 **Kids : yay thank you mummy.**

 **Bette :; do you have everything you need for the picnic?**

 **Helena : well let me have a look, I have ham, cheese, salad, tuna fish. Mmm might need more bread, some eggs, tomatoes and fruit though.**

 **Bette : ok, you already start on what you have and I'll go to the store in the meanwhile. I'll also bring us a bottle of wine or do you have some white wine chilled already?**

 **Helena : darling you should know me by now I always have white wine in the fridge**

 **Bette : oh ok, well I'll get going, see you in a bit okay**

 **Helena : okay**

 **Bette : Boo mommy B is going out for a while, you be a good girl and don't give Helena a hard time okay**

 **Angie : kay mommy won't.**

 **She kissed her little angel and was on her way to go get the food they needed. About an hour later Bette returned with the necessary items and both women prepared the rest of the picnic. The kids were very excited and running all over the place.**

 **Helena : so far for a quiet Sunday**

 **Bette : that's ok baby, I'm used to having a noisy toddler around the house. I'm glad they get along so well.**

 **Helena : yes so am I Jun and Wil are treating Angie as is she's their little sister.**

 **After a while both women were finally ready preparing the picnic, they dressed the kids, went into their room to change into their bathing suits themselves and walked over the private part of the beach in front of Helena's house. They installed the sunscreens, placed the picnic basket in a quiet corner and handed the kids their toys. They helped them make sandcastles, went for a walk and a swim and had lunch. They had a wonderful day and before they knew it, it was already late in the afternoon. They gathered everything and walked back to the mansion. After everyone was showered and changed into some fresh clothes they gathered again in the living room.**

 **Helena : this was really a wonderful day, I haven't had some much fun in a long time.**

 **Bette : yes I enjoyed it very much as well but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave.**

 **Helena : are you serious? I thought we could at least have dinner together before you drove back home.**

 **Bette : I can't sweetie I promised Tina I wouldn't make it too late, so I guess I better go.**

 **Helena : oh….. you don't have her until tomorrow?**

 **Bette : no it was rather unexpected, I wasn't supposed to be home yet remember.**

 **Helena : oh yes, that's right. I hate to see you go though**

 **Bette : I don't want to go either but I don't want to upset Tina.**

 **Helena : I understand darling. When will I see you again?**

 **Bette : I don't know baby, I'll try to pass by some time this week and if I don't get a chance, I guess I'll see you next Saturday.**

 **Helena (pouting) : pfft a whole week without you that's going to be hard**

 **Bette : the week will be over before you know it, besides don't you have a business to start?**

 **Helena : yes now that I'm settled I can actually get my business going. I have a meeting with Brenda tomorrow morning, she's going to help me find some clients.**

 **Bette : oh that's nice of her. I'll call you tomorrow night than you can tell me all about it.**

 **Helena : sounds good. Have a good night darling, I'm going to miss you**

 **Bette : I'm going to miss you too baby. Come on Boo we're going back home.**

 **Angie : don wanna, me wanna stay with Will and Jun**

 **Bette : I know you want to sweetie but I promised your momma T I would take you home tonight. Besides we will be back soon than you can play with your little friends again okay?**

 **Angie : kay**

 **Bette : now give them a big hug and a big kiss to Lena and then we're on the road.**

 **Angie walked over to both Will and Jun, hugged them and then went to Helena to give her a kiss on the cheek. After Bette had buckled Angie up in her car seat she and Helena shared one last passionate kiss before she drove off. Traffic wasn't all that bad so Bette was back in WeHo in less than 45 minutes, she decided to stop by the Planet to have a quick dinner before she would take Angie back to Tina's place.**

 **Kit : hey baby girl, hey my little princess how are you my two favorite girls doing ?**

 **Bette : hey Kit, we're doing great thanks**

 **Angie : auntie Kit we went to beach today**

 **Kit : oh that's nice, did you have fun baby girl?**

 **Angie : yes I played with Will & Jun**

 **Kit : oh and who are they?**

 **Angie : Lena babies**

 **Kit : oh that's right I forgot. So I guess everything is ok between you and Helena again?**

 **Bette (having a big smile on her face) : yes we are, we both realized we've been too impulsive and we talked about it and now we're good again.**

 **Kit : that's good I'm glad, you two are such a cute couple.**

 **At that moment Bette's cell phone rings.**

 **Bette : hi Tina**

 **Tina : Bette I'm at your house but seems like you're not there where are you girls?**

 **Bette : we're at the Planet Tina, I was planning on having dinner before I brought Angie back to you.**

 **Tina : oh ok**

 **Bette : why don't you come over and join us**

 **Tina : I don't know Bette, I …**

 **Bette : Tee it's just me and Angie and well maybe Kit too if she isn't too busy**

 **Tina : oh …. ok I'll be there in a few minutes**

 **Bette : ok see you in a bit**

 **Kit : was that who I think it was?**

 **Bette : yeah it's Tina, she's going to join us.**

 **Kit : well I guess I pass on dinner than**

 **Bette : but Kit why?**

 **Kit : I don't know baby girl, don't you two have stuff to talk about?**

 **Bette : no we don't, I already told her what I had to say. Please join us Kit, I don't want to be alone with her**

 **Kit : ok sweetie, I will**

 **Bette : thank you**

 **Awhile later Tina walked into the Planet and joined Bette and Angie at their table. After Kit had taken their order, she brought their drinks and sat down at the table.**

 **Tina : hey sweetie mommy is glad to see you, did you have a good time?**

 **Angie : yes mummy, we went to beach today**

 **Tina : oh really that must have been fun**

 **Angie : yes me played with Will an Jun, they mah fwends**

 **Tina : oh you got new friends as well, that's sweet. What did you play?**

 **Angie : we made castle, momma B an Lena helped**

 **Tina : that's nice of momma B isn't it**

 **Angie : yes me lov momma B**

 **Bette : aw thank you baby, momma B loves you too**

 **Angie : an me lov Lena too**

 **Tina exchanged a hurt look with Bette but she didn't say anything. Suddenly there was an awkward silence between all of them but luckily the waiter arrived handing them each their plate. They first ate their dinner in silence but then Kit asked Tina about her job and what movie she was producing now. Bette was relieved her sister took over and focused Tina's attention on something else but the fact her daughter was so fond of Helena. The rest of the evening passed very peaceful.**

 **Angie : mommy**

 **Tina : yes sweetie?**

 **Angie : me want home at beach, than can play with Will an Jun all time.**

 **Tina : sweetie that's not possible, we have our home in the city**

 **Angie : but mommy**

 **Tina : sweetie it's just not possible ok, besides if we would move to the beach you wouldn't be close to momma B anymore, do you want that?**

 **Angie : no**

 **Tina : see that's what I thought, so I think it's best we stay in our home close to you school and little friends and your momma B**

 **Angie : but momma B come too**

 **Bette : sweetie you know that your momma B and mommy don't live together anymore**

 **Angie : yes …. but you go with Lena**

 **Bette : sweetie listen at this moment you can't go live at the beach. Mommy has her house in the city and I have my house near to your auntie Kit. You have to understand that you can't get everything you want in life sweetie. I know this is very hard for you now but I promise you we will go visit your little friends as much as possible ok?**

 **Angie : kay**

 **Tina : good. I guess it's time to go home now and get you to bed. Say good night to your momma B and auntie Kit**

 **Angie : night momma, night auntie Kit**

 **Bette : good night Boo, you be a good girl to your mommy and I'll see you soon ok? Love you sweetie pie**

 **Angie : lov you to momma**

 **Kit : bye princess, sweet dreams**

 **After Tina had left Bette and Kit remained at the table talking about the event of the night.**

 **Kit : I think that little girl is going to cause Tina some grief**

 **Bette : I know and I don't know what to do about it, I mean Helena has kids and I have a kid and it's normal they're there with us when we meet, I can't just leave her out of everything can I?**

 **Kit : no you can't, she's part of your life. I guess Tina has no choice but to accept it.**

 **Bette : yeah and she will in time, I just wish it were different and I could spare her all of this**

 **Kit : I know you do sweetie but it's out of your control, there's nothing you can do, you're entitled to go on with your life.**

 **Bette (sighing): yeah …I guess I better go, it's getting late. Oh before I forget do you have any plans next Saturday?**

 **Kit : besides working, I don't think so why?**

 **Bette : I'm giving a dinner to introduce Helena to my friends and I was wondering if you could be there as well**

 **Kit : I'd love to baby girl but you know the business…..**

 **Bette : can't you ask one of your staff members to fill in for you? It would mean a lot to me if you were there as well and you don't have to stay all night if you can't**

 **Kit : uhm yeah… let me see what I can do okay? What time is it supposed to be?**

 **Bette : around 5 pm and it's nothing fancy, It's just going to be a cook out**

 **Kit : that's good. I'll let you know as soon as I can ok?**

 **Bette : sure, thank you big sis. I love you**

 **Kit : love you too baby girl, have a good night**

 **Bette : yes you too Kit**

 **Kit : yeah my night is still young….**

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Previously**

 **Bette (sighing): yeah …I guess I better go, it's getting late. Oh before I forget do you have any plans next Saturday?**

 **Kit : besides working, I don't think so why?**

 **Bette : I'm giving a dinner to introduce Helena to my friends and I was wondering if you could be there as well**

 **Kit : I'd love to baby girl but you know the business…..**

 **Bette : can't you ask one of your staff members to fill in for you? It would mean a lot to me if you were there as well and you don't have to stay all night if you can't**

 **Kit : uhm yeah… let me see what I can do okay? What time is it supposed to be?**

 **Bette : around 5 pm and it's nothing fancy, It's just going to be a cook out**

 **Kit : that's good. I'll let you know as soon as I can ok?**

 **Bette : sure, thank you big sis. I love you**

 **Kit : love you too baby girl, have a good night**

 **Bette : yes you too Kit**

 **Kit : yeah my night is still young….**

 **The week had passed by very soon and before Bette even realized it, it was already Saturday morning. She had been running around town to get everything she needed for the cook out that afternoon. Even though it was just going to be a party among friends, Bette was kind of nervous about it. She knew Shane and Kit liked Helena already but she didn't know how Alice and Dana were going to react.**

 **Bette (thinking) : oh come on Porter Helena is a charming woman, of course they will like her.**

 **She just got home when she heard the doorbell, wondering who it might be she walked over to the front door. When she opened up she saw the smiling face of Helena and her kids.**

 **Bette : hi baby, what are you doing here so early? I mean I'm glad to see you but I thought you said you ….**

 **Helena (kissing Bette on the mouth to silence her) : hi darling I thought I'd come early so I could give you a hand.**

 **Bette : oh that's nice but you didn't have to.**

 **Helena : I know but I'm here now, so can you help me unload the car?**

 **Will : hey Bette is Angie here?**

 **Bette : yes she is, she's next door with her auntie Shane. I'll help your mom unload the car and we go get her ok?**

 **Will : sure ….cool**

 **Both women unloaded the trunk of Helena's car and took all the food into the kitchen**

 **Bette : OMG baby you brought enough to feed an entire army**

 **Helena : do you think it's too much?**

 **Bette : uhm maybe a little but it's ok. Come on guys are you ready to go get my precious daughter?**

 **Will & Jun : yesssssssssss**

 **Bette : you coming too?**

 **Helena : no you go ahead I'll keep myself busy here**

 **Bette : ok I won't be long.**

 **Bette and the kids walked over to Shane & jenny's, knocked at the door and got inside. She saw Angie sitting on Shane's back while Shane was crawling around the living room on hands and knees.**

 **Bette (laughing) : hey you girls what are you doing?**

 **Angie : play horsie, auntie Shane is mah horsie**

 **Bette : oh ok that sounds good, is she a nice horsie?**

 **Angie : yesss**

 **Bette : you think you can give horsie Shane a rest and play with you friends?**

 **Angie : yes Will an Jun here**

 **Bette : yep here they are, they have come to play with you. Come on let's go home. You're coming too Shane?**

 **Shane : yes I will be in a bit, need to take a shower first.**

 **Bette : oh sure we don't want horsie Shane to smell bad**

 **Shane : hehe funny. I'll be there soon.**

 **Bette : ok see you**

 **When Bette got home again she noticed Kit had also arrived and brought more food.**

 **Bette : gosh you two, did you think I was going to starve you or what?**

 **Kit : I'm sorry baby girl but I know you, you barely have food in the house.**

 **Bette : oh thanks for trusting me Kit, I love you too.**

 **A little later the guests arrived one by one and it didn't take long before everybody was having a good time. Bette had a big smile on her face cause her friends had accepted Helena without any problems. They treated her as if she had always been part of their little family. Helena and Alice were in the pool entertaining the kids, while Shane, Jenny and Dana were sitting in the long chairs talking about Jenny's new book.**

 **Kit : hey baby girl, what are you all smiling about?**

 **Bette : I'm happy Kit, happy that they accepted her and that my life is finally back on track again.**

 **Kit : it sure is sweetie and I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy.**

 **Bette : thanks Kit**

 **Kit : come on let's get the grill running, I think the girls will be starved from all that splashing around in the pool.**

 **Bette : yeah I guess we better...**

 **Shane : uhm Bette I think you need to go to the front door first**

 **Bette : me? Why?**

 **Shane : I guess you got a situation there that needs you're attention.**

 **Bette looked at Shane not knowing what to expect but decided to walk over to the front door anyway. Shane decided to accompany her in case she would need some help**

 **Bette : now what's up why all this secrecy?**

 **Shane : uhm Tina is at the front door, she said she needed to give something to Angie and then she noticed Al's car and heard all the noise. I told her I would go get her and closed the door again.**

 **Bette : oh good, I don't want her to come inside and spoil everything**

 **Shane : yeah ... I guess you didn't invite her?**

 **Bette : Shane helloooo I'm introducing my new girlfriend to you guys, of course I'm not going to invite my ex to be there with us, how awkward would that be?**

 **Shane : yeah I guess you're right, sorry**

 **Bette : it's ok, let's see what she wants. Tina what are you doing here?**

 **Tina : Bette what the heck, why isn't Shane letting me in? What's going on here?**

 **Bette : well it's not up to Shane to let people into my house right? So why are you here?**

 **Tina : oh ... uhm ... I was cleaning Angie's room and I saw she forgot her bunny to sleep with so I thought I would bring it over to her.**

 **Bette : you didn't have to do that Tina, she has exactly the same bunny in her crib here, now tell me why you're really here?**

 **Tina : that's why I'm here Bette I don't want Angie losing her sleep because she doesn't have her bunny.**

 **Bette : hmm why don't I believe you. Somehow you found out I was having a cookout today with the gang and you wanted to be part of it, am I right?**

 **Tina : no not really but now you mention it why is everybody invited except me? I thought I was still part of the gang or did I lose that privilege after we broke up?**

 **Bette : Tina don't be ridiculous, of course you're still part of the gang, only today ...**

 **Tina : today what?**

 **Bette : Tina I don't have time for this, my guests are waiting for me. You just have bad timing today, I'm sorry**

 **Tina : why can't you let me in Bette?**

 **Bette : because ... because I'm having a party for my girlfriend...**

 **Tina : oh ... now I get it**

 **Bette : I'm sorry Tina if I hurt you but I couldn't do it. I would have invited you at any other time but today is just not possible, it would be too awkward. I hope you understand that.**

 **Tina (disappointed) : yeah ... I guess I better get going than. Give Angie a kiss from me**

 **Bette : I will, bye Tina**

 **Tina : bye**

 **Shane : pfew she took that one rather well**

 **Bette (closing the door) : yeah ... I hope so. I feel bad for her but I just couldn't ask her to be here today**

 **Shane : she'll understand. Now come on let's get back to the rest of the gang and have some fun.**

 **They both walked back into the kitchen.**

 **Kit : what was that all about?**

 **Bette : it was Tina, she brought Angie's bunny over and was a little upset everybody was here except her.**

 **Kit : ouch that must have hurt.**

 **Bette : I explained her why and she took it rather well.**

 **Kit : I hope she did baby sis, we don't want drama right now right?**

 **Bette : no not at all. Is the grill running and ready?**

 **Kit : yes I guess so let's put the steaks on**

 **Helena : oh here you are darling**

 **Bette : yep I'm here, you missed me already? As she planted a kiss on Helena's lips**

 **Kit : hey you two, save that for tonight when everyone is gonne, right now we need you behind that grill Bette Porter**

 **Bette : I'm sorry baby, you heard it the chef has spoken**

 **Helena : haha yes I guess so, I'm quickly going to change clothes, be back in a few.**

 **Bette : ok uhm you need some help?**

 **Kit : oh no you're not. I know you, you disappear and next thing I know we're not going to see you again for a couple of hours, now come on let's go outside and get those steaks cooking Missy. Helena dear I'm sure you can perfectly change without any help of my baby sister?**

 **Helena (laughing) : yes Kit no problem, I'll be right back**

 **The rest of the night went by without any incidents and everybody was having a good time. It was already very late at night when Kit and Shane, who both helped Bette and Helena clean up, went home. Helena felt really good about the fact Bette's friends accepted her without any problems, they were all nice people and she liked Alice a lot. She felt as if she could become good friends with the blonde.**

 **The next Monday Bette walked into CAC with a huge smile on her face which was immediately noticed by James**

 **James : good morning Boss, did you have a nice weekend?**

 **Bette : good morning James, yes actually I did.**

 **James : I can tell, you look very relaxed this morning**

 **Bette : I do? Hmm yes I guess I am. Do you have any messages for me?**

 **James : just the usual oh and before I forget Franklin wants to see you in the conference room around 10 am.**

 **Bette : thank you James**

 **She knew exactly why Franklin wanted to meet up with her but she had other plans and she wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way this time. She worked through the messages James had given her and then walked over to the conference room. Franklin was already in there waiting for her.**

Franklin : good morning Bette

 **Bette : good morning Franklin**

 **Franklin : well I think I better don't beat around the bush, you know it's this time of year where we have to review your contract. I have worked some things out here, would you mind going over them and than let me know whether you can agree with the terms?**

 **Bette : actually Franklin I don't have to read this ...**

 **Franklin : you don't? Does that mean that you will ...**

 **Bette : that means that I won't renew my contract Franklin.**

 **Franklin : but Bette ? how can you? I mean why won't you ...**

 **Bette I have thought this through for quite a while now Franklin, I plan on starting my own Gallery again. It has been my dream since I graduated from college and it's time I start pursuing that dream again.**

 **Franklin : are you really sure this is what you want, I mean we really worked out a nice contract, why don't you just take the time to read it carefully and we'll talk about it when you're ready.**

 **Bette : I don't have to read anything or think about anything Franklin, my mind has been made up quite a while ago. I'm sorry but I can no longer work for you. I hope you'll understand.**

 **Franklin : yes I do understand and I wish you the very best Bette. I know we didn't always see eye to eye on things but it was a pleasure having you here in our team. You will be truly missed cause you are really good at what you do.**

 **Bette : thank you Franklin that means a lot to me and I liked working for CAC as well but I feel my time has come, I need some change in my life right now.**

 **Franklin: I wish you all the best Bette. When will you leave us?**

 **Bette : Well as we both know today was the last day of my contract, so I guess it will also be my last day here at CAC**

 **Franklin : oh ok ... well I guess I'll let you go back to your office, guess you need some packing to do**

 **Bette : yeah ... I guess**

 **Franklin : oh Bette ... one last favour... do you have any recommendations as to whom I can offer your job?**

 **Bette : Uhm I don't know right away, I'll think about it and will get back to you**

 **Franklin : that would be nice, thank you**

 **Bette walked back to her office but before entering it she turned to James**

 **Bette : James od you have a minute?**

 **James : of course boss, what's up**

 **Bette : take a seat**

 **James : oh oh you're not going to fire me are you?**

 **Bette (smiling) : no don't worry I'm not but I'd rathr like you hear it from me. I just had a meeting with Franklin as you know**

 **James : yes and did he offer you a good deal?**

 **Bette : as a matter of fact I don't know, I didn't even read what he had to offer me. I'm no longer going to be part of the CAC James.**

 **James (surprised) : what ... what do you mean Bette?**

 **Bette : today is my last day here at CAC. I have decided to leave as I'm planning on opening my own Gallery again**

 **James : oh ... uhm I'm glad for you I guess ... I mean I am but ...**

 **Bette : you want to know what's going to happen to you?**

 **James : yes I do**

 **Bette : well I'll make sure you'll jeep your job here and as soon as I'm settled and know my status I'll contact you and you can come work for me again, if you still want to by that time.**

 **James : thank you boss that means a lot to me. Of course I would love to come work for you again.**

 **Bette : You've always done a good job for me James and I can't think of anyone else to be my right hand but you. I only can't promise you when I will be able to offer that job.**

 **James : that's ok Bette as long as I can keep my job here in the meanwhile I'll be fine. Do you already have any idea who's going to replace you?**

 **Bette : no not really, Franklin asked me if I had any recommendations but I can't think of anyone yet. I guess I better start packing, the day is already half and I don't want to spend another minute longer than necessary.**

 **James : you want me to lend you a hand?**

 **Bette : that would be nice but don't you have work to do?**

 **James : nothing that can't be done at another time.**

 **Bette (smiling) : thanks James I really appreciate that.**

 **Bette & James were busy packing boxes the entire afternoon and just when they were about to finish somebody knocked at her office **

**Bette : yes**

 **The door opened and all they could see was a huge bouquet of flowers.**

 **Bette : wow those are beautiful, who are they from.**

 **The person who was carrying the flowers put them on her desk and then they finally saw it was Franklin**

 **Franklin : I just couldn't let you leave empty handed. These flowers are offered to you by the entire Board and we also want you to have this as he handed her a white envelop**

 **Bette : thank you ... gosh I don't know what to say, thank you so much. And what's this?**

 **Franklin : well we thought this would come in handy for your Gallery.**

 **Bette opened the envelop and saw a check, her eyes opened wide when she saw the amount on it.**

 **Bette : Gosh Franklin I can't take this**

 **Franklin : yes you can, you deserved it. You made CAC to what it is now and we will never forget what you did for us.**

 **Bette : thank you very much. Will you thank the members of the board for me?**

 **Franklin : of course**

 **They both hugged and Franklin left her office again.**

 **James : wow what happened to him?**

 **Bette : I wouldn't know, he has been like that all day already, guess he's happy I'm leaving**

 **James (laughing) : yeah and that's why they gave you this big fat check? I don't think so Bette**

 **Bette : yeah I guess you're right. Ok I think I got everything.**

 **She took one last look around, they loaded the boxes in her car and then all of a sudden there was an awkward silence between her and James. They looked at each other and didn't quite know what to say. Finally Bette broke the silence.**

 **Bette : I better go now. I hope you'll be able to get along with your new boss for the time being and I promise as soon as I know when I'll contact you.**

 **James : thank you Bette. I'll truly miss you.**

 **Bette : I'll miss you too. Bye James, take care**

 **James : bye Bette, you take care as well.**

 **Bette got into her car and drove off wiping the tears from her eyes. Even though she knew it wouldn't be forever, she would truly miss James. In all those years that he worked for her they had become real good friends and she knew she could count on him no matter what. She hoped she would be able to offer him that job very soon cause she liked working with him.  
She drove by the Planet, parked her car and got inside.**

 **Kit : hey baby sis, what's up ? You look sad? Did something happen?**

 **Bette : no not really, it's just, it was my last day at CAC and I got kind of emotional.**

 **Kit : aw I'm sorry baby girl.**

 **Bette : I feel bad leaving James behind. I promised him a job at my Gallery, I just don't know when I can hire him**

 **Kit : he knows you won't let him down baby girl, don't worry. What are your plans for tonight?**

 **Bette : I have nothing planned besides call Helena later tonight**

 **Kit : you want to have dinner with me**

 **Bette : sure sounds good.**

 **Both sisters had dinner together and Kit was able to get Bette's mind of things at CAC. After dinner Bette went home, unloaded her car, showered, put on some casual clothes and installed herself on the coach with a glass of wine. She took her cell and dialled Helena's number**

 **Helena : hi darling how are you?**

 **Bette : hey baby, I'm ok. I just finished my last day at work today**

 **Helena : oh you did? How did Franklin react?**

 **Bette : as I expected, he tried to convince me to stay but I didn't give in and then he just gave up. He asked if I knew a candidate to take my place.**

 **Helena : he didn't? Does that mean he has no one to take over?**

 **Bette : nope not that I know of.**

 **Helena : I'll ask my mother if she knows someone. So what are your plans now darling?**

 **Bette : at first I'm going to take a couple of days off and enjoy my daughter's company, then I think I'll start looking for a location where I can start my Gallery.**

 **Helena : that sounds good, you need any help? I know a very good decorator...**

 **Bette : oh you do huh? Hmm as a matter of fact i think I already have someone who's going to do that for me**

 **Helena (hesitating) : oh ... you do?**

 **Bette (laughing) : baby of course I want you to help me, what did you expect? You really thought I was going to ask some stranger to do that job for me? You know exactly what I want, I wouldn't want anyone else to do it for me.**

 **Helena : oh ... you are such a tease, for a second I thought you were serious.**

 **Bette : I wouldn't let you down baby.**

 **Helena : when will I see you again?**

 **Bette : I don't know sweetie maybe by the end of the week. Is it ok if I bring Angie when I pass by?**

 **Helena : of course that's ok darling, the children will be happy to see her again.**

 **Bette : ok she'll be excited to see them again as well. Baby I'm really dead beat I think I'm going to bed now. I'll call you tomorrow if that's ok?**

 **Helena : of course darling, have a good night, talk to you soon**

 **Bette : you have a good night too baby, love you**

 **Helena : love you too Bette, bye**

 **The weeks passed by rather quick and Bette had enjoyed every minute of her free time. It felt good to relax for a while and enjoy her daughter before she would start working again. They had spend some time at Helena's whose business was doing great. With the help of Brenda she had already built out a large clientele and she had a couple of serious projects. Bette had helped her a few times and they both enjoyed working together. One morning they were both busy in one of the houses when Helena received a phone call from her mother.**

 **Bette : was that your mother?**

 **Helena : yes, she's coming over for the weekend and she was wondering whether we were free to have dinner with her**

 **Bette : I don't have anything planned this weekend. Angie will be with her mother, they are going to visit her parents in Texas.**

 **Helena : ok I guess that's settled than. Do you want to stay the rest of the week with me darling?**

 **Bette : I would love to sweetheart but it's time I start looking around for a location. You want to join me?**

 **Helena : I would love to darling but I don't see when I will be able to do that, I mean I have my hands full with these houses.**

 **Bette : I could help you during the day and then in the late afternoon we could drive around, what do you think?**

 **Helena : that sounds good. Actually I have been thinking darling I need a space of my own as well, my house isn't exactly the right place to build a business.**

 **Bette : I was already afraid you would come to that conclusion baby. Where were you planning on getting settled? Somewhere in the neighbourhood or were you planning on moving to West Hollywood or LA?**

 **Helena : I don't know yet. I don't want to be too far from home of course but I guess LA would have more potential don't you think?**

 **Bette : yes think so baby.**

 **They kept working together during the day and in the late afternoons, early evenings they drove around checking out all kind of locations. Finally they found a building they both liked and wanted to have.**

 **Helena : I guess we have a problem now**

 **Bette : no it's ok you go ahead and take it, I'll find something else**

 **Helena : but darling the location would be perfect for you, you go ahead and take it**

 **Bette : we'll take an option on it and talk about things later ok?**

 **Helena : ok sounds like a plan.**

 **Bette already had an idea in her head but wanted to check some things first before she would g into details with Helena.  
The past couple of days they really had grown closer to each other and they liked every minute they spend together which got Bette thinking. She really wanted to spend the rest of her life with Helena and that's when the idea of selling her house crossed her mind. Before she would break that news to Helena she needed to get some things done first. When she got home that night she took her address book and made a phone call. The next day she told Helena she wouldn't be able to make it but that she would definitely see her at her mother's hotel. She drove into town, parked her car and entered a shop.**

 **Shop owner : good morning Mrs Porter**

 **Bette : good morning Mr Peterson, do you have what I asked you last night?**

 **Mr Peterson : yes I got them right here, follow me please.**

 **The shop owner led Bette into a small room where he showed her all kind of stones.**

 **Mr Peterson : do you have her size?**

 **Bette (retrieving a ring out of her purse) : yes I took this ring from her.**

 **Mr Peterson measured the ring and gave Bette the sizes that matched Helena's ring. After looking at a few rings she finally found the one she really liked, paid for it and left the store. Once back home she showered and got ready for her appointment with her lover and her mother. She arrived at the Hyatt hotel a few minutes early but she noticed Helena was already waiting for her in the lobby.**

 **Helena : hi darling, I missed you. Now what was so urgent you couldn't make it today?**

 **Bette : Oh I just had some things to take care of baby. Isn't your mother here yet?**

 **Helena : she's on her way down, I just called her room.**

 **Bette : why is she staying at a hotel? Why isn't she staying at your house?**

 **Helena : I asked to come stay with us but she insisted on staying here so I didn't push things darling.**

 **Peggy : hello darlings how are my two favourite girls?**

 **Bette : hey Peggy we're doing fine thank you, how about you? You're looking great.**

 **Peggy : well thank you Mss Porter, you're always you're charming self aren't you. Shall we go ladies?**

 **The limo stopped in front of the hotel and the three women got in the car.**

 **Helena : where will you be taking us mummy?**

 **Peggy : well I know how much Bette likes Italian so I made reservations at 'La Dolce vita'**

 **Bette : but Peggy you didn't have to**

 **Helena : do you know that restaurant darling?**

 **Bette : yes I do, it's a very renomated establishment**

 **After a 10 minutes drive they arrived at the restaurant, the host led them to their table, handed them the menu and asked what they wanted to drink.**

 **Peggy : how are you doing Bette? Franklin told me you left CAC and are finally planning on starting your own Gallery again?**

 **Bette : yes I did, he did try to change my mind but I didn't give in. This is something I needed to do, I've been wanting my own gallery for quite a while now.**

 **Peggy : I know Helena told me. You caused them quite a problem as they still don't have anyone to succeed you.**

 **Bette : that's not my concern Peggy, they should have taken it into account I would leave one day, I mean I never made it a secret I wanted to be my own boss again one day.**

 **Peggy : i know and you're right about that my dear. So I heard you and my daughter have been working together the passed couple of weeks, how did that work out? You gals got any work done or was there a little fucking in between?**

 **Helena : mother !**

 **Peggy : yes my dear? Don't act all innocent now.**

 **Bette : as a matter of fact it was great working together with Helena, she taught me quite a lot about home decoration.**

 **Peggy : I bet she did, I know my daughter has great taste... even in women**

 **Helena : mummy please!**

 **Peggy : do you have any idea yet as where you're going to settle your Gallery Bette?**

 **Bette : well ... yeah kinda but there's a problem**

 **Peggy : oh really and what is that my child?**

 **Bette : I'm sure you know Helena is looking for another location as well and seems we both like the same place**

 **Helena : I already told you you could go ahead and lease it Bette, it's way too big for me anyway**

 **Bette : I don't know sweetie, are you sure?**

 **Peggy : darlings I don't see what your problem is, you both like to work together than why don't you just merge your businesses together.**

 **Helena : what do you mean mother?**

 **Peggy : well why don't you both lease the same building and you both start your business, you could both benefit from it. From what I've heard Helena's clientele is quite exquisite so she can point them in your direction if they decide to buy some paintings and Bette can suggest you my dear if her customers ever seek a home decorator.**

 **Bette : that sounds like a wonderful idea Peggy, why didn't we think of that sweetie?**

 **Peggy : because sometimes my dear Bette, the wisdom of an older woman can come in handy don't you think?**

 **Bette : I agree on that one, except for the older woman part**

 **Peggy (smiling) : there you go Porter always your old charming self, aren't you**

 **Bette (blushing) : I'm sorry I didn't ...**

 **Peggy : it's ok Bette, I was just teasing you. Now tell me will you be able to manage pursuing your dream?**

 **Bette : what do you mean?**

 **Peggy : I mean financially?**

 **Bette : yes for now I'm doing ok, I just have to start small and go from there.**

 **Peggy : well darlings let's have a toast on the both of you then. It's seems like you're both going to be very successful**

 **They took their glasses and toasted. Then Peggy opened her purse and took out two white envelopes which she handed over to each Bette and Helena. When they both opened the envelope they looked at each other and than back at Peggy eyes wide.**

 **Peggy : I hope you both will accept this as a start for the development of your success**

 **Helena : but mummy...**

 **Bette : Peggy that's just ... I just ... I don't know what to say... I just can't accept this**

 **Peggy : darling just look at it as a grant of the Peabody foundation, I really hope you'll both accept it cause I'm not accepting a no for an answer.**

 **Bette : thank you Peggy, that really means a lot to me but before I accept this there's just one thing I would like to ask you**

 **Peggy : sure my dear go ahead ask**

 **Bette : Peggy would you accept me asking for your daughter's hand?**

 **Peggy (big smile) : no my dear I wouldn't mind at all, I will be happy to have you as my daughter in law**

 **Bette got up and walked over to Helena's side of the table, took her hand in hers, got the little box from her pocket and looked at Helena while she kneeled**

 **Bette : Helena Peabody I love you with all my heart. You have changed my life and gave me a reason to be happy again and I will forever be thankful for that. What i want to ask you, Helena my love, do you want to marry me?**

 **Helena (looking at Bette tears rolling over her face) : yes Bette I do, I do want to marry you.**

 **The End**

 **Caeleigh** **susannah**


End file.
